Life in the Interim
by DaniDM
Summary: Part 2 of 'Creating a Ghost'. What do you do when you have lost all that you have worked for, all that you cared about? You must wait. The story follows Alicia and Severus in their growing relationship. Story is being newly polished. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**A/N - Updates are finally finished. Not much needed to be done, but I promise to stop playing with it now. _Life in the Shadows _is next.**

**Dani**

_**Prologue**_

The peaks of the Italian Alps could be seen in the distance, and the rolling hills leading to the small, fieldstone cottage invited an early spring. Lilac trees had begun to bud, and the grape vines climbing the trellis of the front gate were beginning to fill out. A low, stone wall surrounded the cottage and the neatly kept yard. The cobblestone path to the front door was even and straight, and the door, made of dark, heavy oak, had a small window just big enough to look out. Two smaller windows, on either side of the door, sported window boxes, but the flowers had not yet begun to grow. On the whole, the cottage appeared to be the perfect picture of a comfortable home.

Inside, the bright sun shone through the large picture window that ran across the back wall of the sitting room warming the crisp morning air. A large, cream coloured sofa stood against the outer wall, a matching armchair to its left. The room was in shades of cream, moss green, and dark rose. Colourful throw pillows adorned the sofa, and a large, patchwork quilt was tossed over the back of the chair. A neatly filled ceiling-to-floor bookcase stood on the opposite wall beside an open-hearth fireplace. The fireplace was built in such a way that it opened into two rooms through the wall: the sitting room and the kitchen.

Severus, in a crisp white shirt and black trousers, lay sprawled on his stomach, elbows propped under him for support, on the soft area rug in the middle of the room. His jet-black hair curled slightly at the ends and tickled his angular cheeks. Saxon lay opposite him in exactly the same position. Two sets of ebony eyes stared at each other. Neither moved, neither blinked. I watched, silently amused, from the kitchen doorway. As quick as a flash, Saxon's hand reached out and yanked Severus' hair, making the formidable wizard wince.

"That's cheating!" he cried as he reached out to scoop the smiling, one year old into his arms, rolling onto his back as he did so and extending Saxon at arms length above him.

The child laughed at the sudden movement of his father.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Severus asked dryly as he tossed the giggling boy into the air. He was rewarded with a squeal of delight.

After a few more light tosses, Severus lowered his son to his chest to rest. They lay there for a few moments, Severus flat on his back, arms outstretched to the sides while Saxon lay sprawled across his chest like a rag doll. It was a vision of pure contentment.

"Do you want to stay here today, or shall we take a walk into the village?" I asked from the doorway, regrettably disturbing their peace.

Severus twisted his head to look in my direction, then, steadied the, now wiggling, Saxon with his hands.

"It looks pleasant enough outside. A walk would be nice. Doesn't Signora Campta bake cinnamon buns on Wednesdays?" he asked mischievously.

I smiled. I could tell where this was going.

The Campta's were an elderly couple that ran the village bakery. Severus had developed a passion for Signora Campta's cinnamon buns and like clockwork every Wednesday and Saturday morning, Severus would trek down to get his supply.

"Shall I make breakfast here, or shall we tend to your cinnamon obsession first?" I teased.

Saxon rolled off of his father's chest and unsteadily toddled in my direction. Severus gracefully rose to his feet to follow.

"It may be wise to feed this little monster first," he replied as he scooped the giggling boy up from behind, carrying him into the kitchen. "Remember the last time we made him wait for a meal?"

I remembered all too well and had vowed never to do it again. The screaming tantrum and tears in the market square drew looks of disdain that had me cringe and had Severus' temper flair, vowing never to bring Saxon in public again until he was twenty!

Severus gently placed Saxon in a wooden high chair at the end of the small kitchen table and sat to his left. I placed a small plate of cut up strawberries, bananas and toast in front of the child and a cup of steaming coffee in front of Severus, then sat opposite my two men, watching them intently. Who would have believed that our lives would have taken such a turn?


	2. Chapt 1 Memories

**1 – Memories **

Three years ago, while gathering information for The Light, I was betrayed by the son of a family friend, Rudolphus Lestrange. My tortured and abused body was returned to my grandfather as a "message" from Lord Voldemort.

Severus was in Voldemort's ranks at the time and in questionable standing with the Light, but he had secretly saved my life, a gesture that my grandfather would never forget. His keen Slytherin mind plotted to stop the abuse, and I was slipped a Mantracoeura Draught: the Draught of Living Death. The potion stabilized my vital organs, and cast me into a very deep sleep. For all outward appearances, I was dead. Severus convinced my captors to let him take my body to Dumbledore: a message that this is what would happen to those who dared to spy on the Dark Lord.

Albus continued the charade by having my funeral, with all my friends and colleagues in attendance. As far as everyone was concerned, Alicia Elizabett Lacosa, aged nineteen, perished at the hands of a minor circle of Death Eaters.

As the fire of my funeral pyre licked around my body, the Protective Shield placed on me by my grandfather dropped, enabling the small Portkey that he had pressed into my palm during the last few minutes, to activate. I was transported to a small cottage in a secluded part of northern England where, for several weeks, Severus carefully tended my wounds. Albus never visited. He had to keep up the appearance of my loss, but Severus kept him abreast of my progress.

He and Albus were the only ones who knew that I had survived.

Physically weak and magic lost; I began a long struggle to regain my strength and power.

Severus stayed as long as he dared, but it was important for him to return to Voldemort as his prolonged absence would be suspect. When I was well enough to care for myself, Severus left.

Having grown up in a small Muggle village in southern Italy and having attended a Muggle primary and secondary school, I had a great deal of experience in blending into this world. Albus had forwarded me some Muggle money, and I travelled back to Italy, choosing to live in a pin-dot of a village at the base of the Italian Alps, in the Tuscan region, renting a small but comfortable cottage from the local baker.

I worked diligently to regain my physical strength, as physical strength is required for most magic, especially those that I had been proficient at. It was a slow progression, but as the months passed my strength and slowly some of my magic returned. Daily walks, and eventually jogs, through the village and around the hills gave me a new lease on life. I was determined to be as good as, or even better, than I was before. I had a score to settle.

I had, also, begun keeping track of all the potions, salves, and infusions that I was creating for my own personal healing. I didn't like Muggle medicines and many ingredients used in magical potions could not be purchased here, so I had to rely on old folk remedies. With my natural ability in potions making, I was able to create some very effective cures with a magical twist. My little blue and bronze notebook that Severus had given me as a going away gift my last year of Hogwarts was beginning to fill: wild yam root salve for muscle spasms and bruising, valerian and chamomile infusion for general pain, and ginger root and wintergreen tonic for restoring weakened circulation and increasing vital strength. The list went on.

Months passed, and I heard nothing from Albus or Severus. I was completely cut off from the Wizard world, and had to keep reminding myself…I no longer existed.

I had been in the village for nearly a year, quietly living as a Muggle when, on a weekly visit to Campta's Bakery on the main road, I spied a tall, dark-haired man lurking near the centre fountain of the village square. I stayed inside the bakery for a moment, talking with the owners and watching the man watch the bakery. All my senses became alert, my breath grew short, and I instinctively shook my wand down my sleeve and into easy grasp of my hand. Although I could not see his face, my empathic powers surged for the first time since my injuries, and I sensed magical energy.

_Who are you?_

He looked toward the bakery, exposing his thin, angular face, ebony eyes, and the scowl that I knew so well: Severus. Remembering my grandfather's words, "Trust the bonds that were made here", I bade the Campta's "good-bye" and exited onto the cobble street, smiling at my old friend. He turned away from me, and we walked an intersecting path toward a wooden park bench near the fountain where we sat with a large space between us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously, so happy to see a familiar face.

"I have a message." His demeanour was cool and distant.

"From who?" I asked cautiously. I remembered, all too well, the last message he had sent. It had been me.

He handed me a scroll, and I recognized the wax seal immediately. It was one that Albus used for our private correspondences. I broke the seal and quickly read the letter. It was carefully worded, inquiring to my health and my progress and hinting toward my return to his service.

I stared at the parchment then, re-rolled the scroll, and tucked it into my cloth shopping bag.

Severus watched me intently, a serious look on his face.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Have your powers returned?" he asked sharply avoiding eye contact.

"I haven't seen you in a year, and that's the first question you ask?" I bit out at him with hurt and surprise.

"Fine, some pleasantries then. Hello…Daniella. How have you been? Read any good books lately?" he caustically spat.

He paused at my new name. I remembered when I was recovering in his care, and we jokingly tossed around new names for me to choose from. Severus had taken a liking to _Daniella_ and started calling me that. From then on, I really didn't have a choice. We joked, at the time; about him choosing my name for me, but now, I simply didn't like his tone. There was something…off. He was cold, stiff, snarky…like the way he was in school when he was under so much pressure from Sirius and James. It's not the way he usually was with me.

"Yes, I've read plenty," I snapped. "I have lots of time on my hands. I've had the crap kicked out of me, and although the bones and bruises have mended, I still have nasty nightmares. I have no contact with anyone from my past and have lost everything that I ever worked for or cared about. Hmm, how's that for pleasantries?"

We glared at each other for a few moments.

"To answer your first question," he softened slightly. "I'm apprenticing with a master Potions maker. I'm in my final term, and he had work to do here, in Italy. I was invited along. Professor Dumbledore never abandoned you. He has been keeping watch over you from a distance. It's safer that way. When he found out that I would be coming, he asked me to relay this message. Things are getting worse. The Dark Lord has gained a great deal of power, and the Headmaster and the Light can't seem to keep on top of it." He paused, looking intently at me with a closed expression.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked cautiously.

"My own," he replied. "Survival is of utmost importance. I know what both sides offer, and what they are capable of."

"Would you harm me or turn me in?"

"If I were to do that, you'd already be dead. No, I'll not harm you." He looked around guardedly, watching a young couple walk up the road. "I can't stay," he said quietly, still looking away.

"Would you come see me again, if you have a chance?" I invited hopefully.

"If I may, I would like that." His obsidian eyes locked onto mine.

"So would I," I replied with a slight smile.

He gracefully rose to his feet, surveying the area again.

"I can't say when I'll be back," he said as I rose beside him.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're welcome to visit whenever you can. I live in a small cottage about a kilometre west of town. Take the path on the right, up the hill, through the trees."

He looked down at me with a concerned expression. "So far from town. Be careful." With that, he reached his hand out to touch my arm but pulled it back as if having second thoughts. "It's good to see you again," he said with a wistful air in his voice.

"You, too," I replied.

With that, he turned and walked toward the bus station. At the bus station, he turned up the side alley and disappeared.

I stood, watching him leave. My heart was heavy. I had missed him, even his snarkiness and sullen moods. I hoped he would come again.


	3. Chapt 2 The Visitor

**2 – The Visitor**

It had been just over a week since I'd seen Severus when the primary wards surrounding the cottage signalled an unexpected visitor. I set them when I was working and didn't want to be disturbed. They were meant as a deterrent and would harmlessly send most people off in another direction, remembering some important business elsewhere. This visitor, however, kept coming. The secondary wards signalled that the visitor had reached the perimeter of the cottage. I had been doing some research on local plants at the kitchen table and quickly grabbed my wand from the counter. Standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room, my wand firmly grasped in my hand, tension began building in my stomach. My breath grew short, and I waited. Finally, a knock sounded on the heavy, front door. I cast a Seeing Spell and saw Severus standing uncomfortably on the other side. Taking a deep breath, I lowered my wand and opened the door for my old friend.

"Well, hello," I greeted with a cheery smile as the door swung open to its fullest. I was pleased that he had decided to visit. "Come in." I moved aside allowing him to enter.

He stepped into the small entranceway, taking in the surroundings. "May I take your coat?" I held out my hand as he shrugged off his black leather jacket to reveal, to my surprise, a black turtleneck sweater and black jeans (nicely fit, I must add). I noticed that his hair had grown a bit past his shoulders. It wasn't lanky as it had been as a teen, and it was tied back with a piece of black string. His lean frame was held straight and proud, just like I remembered from my grandfather's office when I left years ago. I couldn't suppress a smile as my eyes wandered over him.

"Finished the inspection?" he asked sharply as he walked further into the cottage.

"Sorry," I replied, a touch embarrassed. "You're looking good, and I've never seen you in Muggle clothes. They, ah, suit you."

"They serve their purpose," he said flatly, his eyes scanning the interior of the cottage.

I was unsure of what to do or say. There were so many years between what once was and now. So much had happened. I led him into the sitting room and offered tea. When in doubt, there's always tea.

The conversation began slowly; neither of us comfortable with small talk, but as time went on the conversation began to flow. We caught up on what each other had been doing. Severus seemed excited about working with his Potions Master and was proud that he would soon be a Master himself. Although he was careful not to let his emotions show, I could tell by the way his voice changed when he spoke and the flash in his eyes. He briefly talked about some of the work that he was doing, giving no details, but what he did say sounded interesting. I missed talking with someone about Potions. We discussed some of the research that I had been doing and some of the potions that I had created for my personal use. I told him that the book he had given me when we were students had become very useful over the past year. He seemed pleased.

As the afternoon wore on and dusk darkened into night, I automatically cast _Lumos,_ and the wall sconces glowed with a soft light. The conversation had moved from potions (always a safe topic with us), to friends and colleagues that I hadn't seen in years (James Potter and Lily Evans were to be married this summer, he had grunted), finally, to Albus, the Light, and Voldemort. It was a touchy subject, and not one that Severus wanted to discuss freely. I didn't push the matter and made it clear that I wasn't ready to return. My powers weren't strong enough yet, and not all of them had returned. To lighten a rapidly darkening mood, I offered to make dinner.

"I'm certain I can find something for us to eat," I said as I rose from the comfort of the armchair, stretching. My large, navy sweatshirt hung low over faded, blue jeans. My long, plaited hair hung to the middle of my back and was starting to undo, the loose strands beginning to tickle my neck.

"It's getting late. I don't want to intrude," he answered, rising from the sofa.

"It's no intrusion. Let's go figure out what is edible in my fridge," I invited.

As I led the way into the kitchen, Severus noted my abandoned work spread over the kitchen table. And, while I examined the contents of the nearly empty fridge, he glanced over the notes that I had been working on.

"Folk medicine?" he asked with disdain in his voice.

"Yes," I answered with a small smile. "Don't be judgemental. You can't get many magical plants around here, so I began combining folk remedies with magic to create new cures. So far, I've been my own test subject."

He seemed impressed but said nothing.

I laid out a variety of vegetables, spices, risotto, and some leftover chicken on the counter and called for his attention. Spreading my hands over the display, I asked, with a suppressed smirk, "Adequate?"

He approached the counter and examined the proffered supplies like a Staff Sergeant, "Adequate," he answered, also, suppressing a smirk. I had hoped that he would remember the little game that we used to play. "Now, what do you intend to do with it?" he asked poking at a withered bunch of carrots.

"This is what I call Edible Potions," I began formally. "Like any potion that can be created, there is a specific order in which items are measured, blended together, and heated. If you don't follow the instructions properly the potion will not turn out." I tried to sound matter-of-fact while suppressing a giggle.

"Edible Potions. Interesting." He rolled the carcass of the half-eaten chicken onto its side with his finger, inspecting it.

I retrieved a large pot from the cupboard, measured water into it, and placed it on the burner to boil. Severus stood by the counter watching me.

"Here," I said, placing the withered carrots and a knife within his reach. "If you peel and cut these, I'll de-bone the chicken."

Together, we chopped, diced, measured, and stirred turning our Edible Potion experiment into chicken risotto casserole. It was nice to have someone to work with again. The old comfort of Hogwarts' lab came back to me. I had missed those days.


	4. Chapt 3 The Trust That Binds

**3 – A Trust That Binds**

Severus' Saturday visits became a habit, and for a month following his first unexpected appearance, he showed up on my doorstep at exactly one o'clock each Saturday afternoon. At first, we stayed in the cottage discussing potions, researchers, and articles that we had read. Sometimes, I'd venture to ask if he'd heard anything from Albus or Voldemort. He would answer my questions as quickly and briefly as possible as if to avoid breaking the comfortable atmosphere that we were creating. On his third visit, we ventured outside for a walk in the foothills of the majestic mountains and forest that surrounded the cottage. I pointed out some of the plants that I had been using in my potions and others that I didn't have the need for yet but thought would be interesting for future research. Severus listened attentively, taking in the information.

"Do you realize that you have a book of new treatments and cures sitting on your kitchen table?" he pointed out one afternoon as we wandered the hillside. "In all of your studies, did you ever apprentice with a Potions Master?"

"Yes. I apprenticed for almost two years with Maestro Paolo Nastroma before he unexpectedly died. Then, I left to help Albus. The rest, you know. How does a ghost become a Potions Mistress?" I asked sadly.

"I should introduce you to my Master. Maybe he can connect you with another Master here?" he said thoughtfully, examining the buds of a low shrub.

"You would do that?" I asked, kneeling beside him.

"Why not? Look at the work we used to do at Hogwarts. Look at what you've accomplished here, with no guidance. It wouldn't hurt to ask."

I was stunned that Severus would make such an offer. How would I explain my experiences? That was a lifetime ago under a different name. Did Maestro Nastroma keep records of his apprentices? My mind reeled.

As we leisurely strolled back to the cottage, I stepped over a fallen log and slipped on a dewy patch of grass. Severus' hand shot out and caught my arm to steady me. I regained my balance quickly, but he didn't let go. As we continued along the path, his hand slid down to hold mine. He didn't look at me but kept his eyes straight ahead. I watched him through sideways glances. His hair was pulled back again with a black string. His angular face and Roman nose, for lack of a better description, presented an impressive profile. He moved with a confident stride, and I found myself smiling. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly happy.

The following Saturday, one o'clock came and went, and Severus didn't appear. I found myself wandering through the cottage, dispirited. I had gone to the market that morning with the hope that Severus would stay for dinner. He was always commenting about the meagre contents of my fridge. I knew that his time with me was limited as he had work to do with his Master, but his Master seemed fair enough to offer Severus time off if his work for the week was complete. Maybe they were onto some sort of a breakthrough that required their attention, I thought. I remembered those days, but that didn't ease my mood.

I put the groceries away, tidied up some research that I had wanted to discuss with Severus, and kept glancing out the window. Finally, I gave up.

Sitting in the armchair, in the darkening sitting room, I moped, not wanting to turn on the lights, make dinner, read, or do anything. I just sat there. It was getting late, and I must have nodded off, because I was startled by the sensation of the security wards being triggered. Someone was coming. It was dark outside, and with no lights on in the house, I was instantly alert, wand in hand.

The knock at the door was weak. Silently moving into the hallway, I cast a Seeing Spell and saw Severus leaning against the wooden frame, his head propped against the edge of the small, glass window. He looked injured. Quickly lighting the wall sconce to a dim light, I opened the door, and he practically fell into my arms.

"What happened? Where are you hurt?" I asked anxiously pulling him into the cottage, removing his cloak as we moved. There was no answer. His body shook with the strain, his breathing was laboured, and his eyes were unfocused. I half carried him into the sitting room and lay him on the sofa. The pain emanating from his body was so intense that it tingled my skin.

"Severus, look at me." I placed my hand on his burning cheek, turning his face to meet my eyes. "You're safe now. What happened?" The tremors were so bad that he couldn't respond. "Forgive me, Severus, but I must know." I balanced myself on the sofa and positioned my face above his. With all the concentration that I could muster I tried something that I hadn't done in over a year. _"Legilimens,"_ I whispered. Dark images came into view; black cloaks, silver skull masks, a circle of people, and Voldemort. Fear and then pain shot through Severus' body, as I finally understood– _Crucio_. It affects the nervous system, short-circuiting the neurons throughout the body, creating a hypersensitivity to light, sound, and touch. I knew this curse all too well. Summoning the quilt from the armchair, I wrapped Severus as tightly as I could and dimmed the lights even further. There was little that could be done, as there was no treatment for this Unforgivable. As I sat on the floor beside the sofa, waiting for the tremors to subside, I watched Severus' face, creased with pain, and wondered what he had done to receive this punishment. Finally, the tremors slowed and finally stopped, the creases smoothed, and his breathing evened. Gently brushing the hair away from his face, I softly whispered, "You're safe with me."

In the early hours of morning, as dawn sat on the horizon, I sat a vigil, watching over him as he had once watched over me.

A low groan brought my awareness into full focus, and I was immediately on my knees at his side.

"Shh," I whispered. "Don't try to move."

His eyes fluttered open, and he winced as the morning sun beamed through the back window. I had closed the curtain, but it wasn't enough. Streaks of light crept around the edges, drawing lines across the floor and wall.

"What time is it?" he croaked, his voice deep and resonating from lack of use.

"Mid-morning, I think. There's no clock in here," I replied.

He tried to sit up but unsteadily fell back onto the sofa, wincing again.

"Don't move. I'll get you something." I left him lying on the cushions, his left arm shielding his eyes from the light. In the kitchen, I heated a valerian and chamomile infusion. This would at least dull some of the pain. When I returned, he had half-propped himself into a sitting position. I handed him the potion, and he raised a dark brow at me, questioningly, but took the cup and drank the potion without a word. I retrieved the cup as he began to shake his head weakly.

"It was stupid of me to come here. I could have been followed. I've put you at risk," he admonished himself.

"Then, why did you come?" I asked.

There was no answer. He leaned his head back against the cushions and covered his face with his hands.

"Severus, I don't think you were followed. I've been up all night, and my wards only sounded when you arrived. They're strong ones. I would know if someone else was here."

He looked at me with a strained face. "You are far too accepting."

"Maybe, but you took a risk when you helped me. Consider it payback," I responded compassionately.

He snorted, shaking his head again slowly, looking up at the ceiling.

"You need to rest more comfortably," I gently commanded. "Come on. Get up." I took him by the arm and helped him to his feet, leading him, haltingly, down a short hallway to the bedroom. Casting a Warming Spell on the simple room and drawing the shades, I turned down the thick covers of the double bed. Severus stood unsteadily in the doorway watching me. His eyes were beginning to unfocus again.

"It's soft and warm." I indicated to the bed. "It'll take awhile to recover from this. Sleep as long as you need." I headed to the door to leave.

He carefully sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his boots. He looked so tired. As I began to close the bedroom door, I turned and saw him pull his sweater over his head, leaving him in a short-sleeve black t-shirt. The Dark Mark on his left forearm stood out against the pale skin looking ominous and foreboding. He gazed at it for a moment, then closed his eyes as if willing it away. Tipping to his right, he gently lowered himself to the soft mattress and pulled the cover over is shoulder.

It was late afternoon before Severus rose and made his way to the bathroom. I could hear him retching all the way in the kitchen. A delightful side effect of _Crucio_, I thought sarcastically as I filled a glass with cold water, put a dash of peppermint extract into it, and headed for the bathroom. I waited in the doorway until I felt that he was done. As he sat leaning against the wall between the door and the toilet, I handed him a warm, wet cloth to wipe his face, and then handed him the glass. He eyed it suspiciously.

"It's just water and peppermint," I assured him. "Rinse and spit. You'll feel better."

He looked up through the familiar curtain of black hair with an "I doubt it" expression, but he took the proffered glass and did as he was told. As he moved, he swayed, and I thought he was going to be sick again.

"Would you like something to settle your stomach?" I asked quietly.

"No, I think I'll be alright."

"If you need it, I have a Liquorice Root tonic in the cupboard." I opened the cabinet above the sink and placed the small amber bottle on the counter. "I also have another valerian and chamomile infusion ready to be heated in the kitchen. I've adjusted the portions to accommodate your body mass and metabolism. _Crucio_ does nasty things to the nervous system, and it'll help."

"I should go," he said trying unsuccessfully to get to his feet

"You'll go nowhere until you're ready," I said firmly. "You're safe here, and you need to get your strength back. Trust me, I know. It takes a while."

He looked at me with a closed expression. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind.

"I've also made a chicken and vegetable soup. It's light enough for your stomach to handle when you're ready."

"Do you eat anything other than chicken?" he mocked.

"Occasionally a child wanders through the woods and tries to eat pieces of my cottage. They taste very good oven-baked," I joked. But, my reference to the Muggle fairytale "Hansel and Gretel" was over his head, and he gave me a puzzled expression.

"Never mind," I said with a sigh.

Severus slept for another few hours and rose as the sun was beginning to set. I had managed to take a catnap on the sofa and joined him in the kitchen for some soup. We ate in silence. I had so many questions, but I didn't know how he would handle them. We had a trust that I didn't want to jeopardize, but there were things that I needed to know.

"Did the infusions help you sleep?" I questioned, beginning the conversation innocently enough.

"Yes."

"There's more in the pot if you like."

"No."

"Will you tell me what happened last night?" I figured I'd stop beating around the bush.

"No."

"I saw the mark on your arm. I didn't think he could reach you here in Italy."

"Nor did I."

His answers were short, but it was easier than I thought. I cautiously continued.

"How did you get home in such a state? Apparating would have been impossible. You didn't have the strength." I didn't realize that I had used the word "home" until it was out of my mouth. It sounded natural.

"Emergency Portkey."

"Portkey? From who?"

"Dumbledore."

"He knew that I would take care of you, but why didn't you tell me before?"

"I never thought that I would need it, and I thought it was set to my quarters in Rome. I would never have gotten you involved."

"He knew that you would need someone to help you, and I'm glad to do it. If Albus set the Portkey to me, then it would be untraceable, so don't worry; he's spent a lifetime protecting me. He's not going to get careless now."

Severus looked over the table at me, his expression guarded. Grudgingly, he knew I was right.

"I should be leaving. Thank you for what you've done." He rose carefully and headed for the bedroom to retrieve his boots.

I sat at the table watching him gather his things.

"I won't stop you, but I wish you'd stay. It's not over yet. You'll still feel the pain for a day or so."

"I can't stay," his voice sounded from the bedroom. "I have work tomorrow, and the longer I stay, the more at risk you are."

"Fine then, but keep taking the valerian and chamomile. It's more effective hot, like a tea, but it will make you sleepy. Do you have a lot to do with the Potions Master tomorrow?"

"We have some research to do, and we're still testing the effectiveness of certain combinations," he said as he returned to the kitchen.

"Good," I replied. "You'll need to take it easy."

I walked him to the front door. It was dark now, nearly twenty-four hours since he arrived on my doorstep, injured. He took his cloak from me and hesitated before putting it on. I looked up into his dark eyes, seeing into their depths. He was transfixed.

_What do you want to do?_

"Kiss you," he said aloud, surprised by the sound of his own voice.

"Then, do it," I breathed.

He tentatively lowered his head to mine, lips lightly brushing against lips, like a whisper that was unspoken. Then, his lips passed from mine, barely touching my skin as they crossed my cheek and stopped at my ear.

"Be careful," he whispered as he took a step back and walked out the door.

I stood, watching him go, my knees weak. I drew a deep breath and closed the door.

_You be careful, too._


	5. Chapt 4 Back on Track

4 – Back On Track

The incident with Severus really shook me. As much as I tried to convince myself that no one could find me here, there was a deep-seated, unconscious fear that, no matter where I was, I could be discovered. I had not challenged my powers to their fullest extent in a long time, and in some cases, I had become quite lazy. Yes, I had set up some very strong wards around the cottage and used magick to create the potions that I used but that was about it. The rest was pretty frivolous like closing curtains or summoning books. It was time I got down to business again, to see just what I was capable of doing. My determination was renewed.

The early April morning broke clear and bright as I packed my ritual pack and a light lunch and headed for the foothills. I had spent most of the week in focused meditation, something I hadn't done since I had arrived here, seriously injured, but today, I needed to connect with Mother Earth. Hiking up the path and through the meadow, I enjoyed the peace and began to open myself to the ebb and flow of the energies surrounding me. When I reached a comfortable spot on the far side of the meadow, on the sunny side of the mountains, I cast my Circle, laying the stones and consecrating the land with salt and water. Welcoming the Elemental Guardians, I invoked the Goddess and the God, blessing the One who watches over us all. I thanked them for my improving health and for keeping me safe. I asked for their guidance in regaining my focus and strength. As I lay back, my body in full contact with the Earth, I drifted, drawing energy from the plants and animals, from the rocks and air, from Mother Earth herself. Time passed and balance was restored. I felt a gentle vibration beneath me: energy flowing from the elements, into my body, surging through my core and out through my limbs. It was incredible. I hadn't felt this strong in a long time.

By the time I released the Circle I was completely invigorated. I Apparated though the foothills to familiar places, testing my rejuvenated powers at each stop: Elemental magick to help a small stance of flowering shrubs grow in the shadow of the forest, Wandless magick to move a fallen tree from the stream allowing the water to flow freely again, Empathic magick to calm a nervous mother bird and let her know that I would not harm her or her babies. By the time I Apparated home, it was late afternoon, and my energy was waning. I had pushed hard and was ready for a nap. As I crawled under the soft covers, feeling the warmth surround me, I smiled, pleased with my progress and satisfied that I hadn't really lost everything. I was just out of practice.

I slept through until morning, and upon waking, decided to begin each day with meditation. It gave me energy, and it felt good to be in balance again. It was one of those things that you don't realize is gone until it's put back.

As I sat in the quiet of the cottage, nibbling on toast and drinking lemon tea, I heard a light tap at the sitting room window. Puzzled, I went to take a look, and there, sitting on the ledge, was a light brown, barn owl. An owl? Here? For me? I was stunned. This was a first. I opened the window, and the owl hopped in and onto the arm of the sofa holding a letter in its beak. Carefully, I took the parchment, opened the letter, and sat down on the sofa to read it. The owl didn't fly off but spun its head, in the odd way that owls do, to look expectantly at me. The letter was from Severus. He would not be able to visit today but asked if I would be interested in joining him in Rome one day next week. I was to reply by the same owl. Rome? I hadn't really been anywhere since I had arrived back in Italy, and although I was terrified of leaving the relative safety of this little village, the prospect of meeting him in Rome was exciting. I agreed to go. Feeding the owl a piece of toast from my breakfast, I handed it my reply, and it was on its way back out the window. Rome? I wondered what Severus was up to.

"Buon giorno, Daniella. Come stai?" A cheery voice called from the steps of the local bakery. It was still early, and my morning jog through the village usually went unnoticed, but on this morning, Signore Campta was opening the shop for the first customers of the day. The smell of fresh baked bread and pastries wafted into the street.

"Buon giorno, Signore. I'm well. How are you this morning?" I slowed my pace and finally came to a stop in front of the old man.

"My arm hurts. It began hurting two days ago. I'm not sure what I did. I guess I'm getting old," he chuckled to himself.

Signore Campta was in his mid-seventies, at least. One could tell that he had been well built in his youth. His tall frame was, now, slightly hunched, but he was always trying to straighten up…especially when women were around. Typical Italian man! He was friendly and considerate, a real gentleman.

When I first arrived in this Muggle village, the Camptas had offered a room in their home for me to recover in. I was a complete stranger to them, but they took a liking to me and didn't like the idea of me being alone in case I needed help. I stayed with them for a few days but made it politely clear that I needed the quiet of my own place to recover properly. Against much of their fussing, they agreed to rent me their small cottage outside of town for a reasonable price. This way they could keep a close eye on me but still give me the privacy I needed. In time, their age and business responsibilities put a halt to their constant vigilance. I was grateful for their concern, but I needed quiet.

I looked at the genial, old man who had been so kind to me. He looked pale and drawn, and I was suddenly concerned.

"Which arm hurts?" I asked.

"My right, from my shoulder to the fingertips. The pain shoots through and tightens in my chest. I lifted a sack of flour the other day and must have pulled something," he explained, unconcerned.

"I think you should see a doctor. It could be more serious than that," I advised.

"That from a girl who hides in the woods and accepts no help from others," he admonished lightly.

"I accepted your help and am grateful for it. I just prefer to be alone. And look, I'm well, aren't I?" I smiled, spinning in a circle.

He laughed, then called inside to his wife, "Dorotea, are the sweet rolls ready yet?"

Signora Campta was a short, plump woman, a few years younger than her husband. Her greying hair had once been jet black; some stubborn streaks still remained. She always had a smile for her customers and would scold her husband whenever his eyes strayed to a pretty girl. "Ah, bella," he would always reply, smiling affectionately. "I only have eyes for you." And, she would blush as he gave her a playful squeeze.

"Si," the elderly female voice returned.

"Come," he invited. "Fresh rolls to start your day."

I followed him into the shop, the smells of fresh baking filling my nostrils making my stomach growl. The toast I had this morning paled in comparison to the _Campta's Bakery_.

"Buon giorno, Daniella. Out for your morning run?" she asked from behind the counter giving me a bright smile.

"Si, Signora. I was getting lazy, and the good weather looks like it's here to stay."

"Mamma, some sweet rolls for a sweet girl," Signore Campta instructed, smiling at both of us.

Signora Campta placed six warm rolls into a bag and handed them to me.

"You need to put on some weight, cara. You're too thin," she scolded motherly.

Graciously, I took the bag and offered her some coins. She flatly refused, pushing my hand away, tsking. I smiled at the couple. They had been together for more years than I had been alive, and their love for each other still showed. I wished that one day I would be blessed with the same sort of love.

Walking home from the bakery, nibbling a sweet roll, I was filled with contentment. _What should I do today?_ I thought as I sauntered up the path toward the cottage. _I could clean the floors –no, too nice outside. I could do the laundry – that can wait until tomorrow. I could read the new book that I received the other day – maybe tonight._ I decided to hike back up the mountain to test my powers once again. _Practice was important,_ I thought as I tried to justify the trek. However, it was true; I needed to relearn how to regulate the flow between the energies absorbed and the energies expended. It wouldn't be wise to exhaust my powers the way I had yesterday in my enthusiasm. Again, I packed a lunch, pulled the rucksack onto my back, and marched off. What a beautiful day!

As I walked, enjoying being out and one with nature, my thoughts flowed back to the morning. I had a very enjoyable chat with the Camptas; they're such nice people. Severus' owl had been a surprise, and the invitation to Rome peaked my curiosity. The idea of going to Rome was exciting; however, it also made me very nervous. What if someone recognized me? I had rarely been out of this village since my return to Italy. Then, a thought struck me. How foolish! When I worked with the Light, I had practically perfected the Vagueness Charm. This charm emanated from one's self and would allow people to remember only certain attributes of the person but not be able to describe them clearly. I hadn't used it in nearly a year and would need to practice, but it was a brilliant idea! The tension in my stomach began to ease.

The day passed quickly, and when I returned home I ran myself a hot bath, dripping lavender oil into the water. The light fragrance floated up with the steam as I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the tub. Sinking down so that the water was up to my chin, I soaked for a moment. My hands slipped under the water, and I silently commanded, _"caldo"._ The water automatically heated to the perfect temperature, and my skin turned slightly pink. I stayed there until my skin wrinkled, then reluctantly, got out, wrapping myself in a large towel, and wandering into the bedroom to dress and dry my hair. Dropping the towel into the hamper, I padded my way to the kitchen, my bare feet suddenly cold against the tile floor. _"Caldo":_ another silent command warmed the floor. I smiled inwardly. I had spent too much time in the Muggle world. I'd forgotten how easy magic could be.

Making a light dinner and retrieving the new book from the bookcase in the sitting room, I headed for the small kitchen table to eat. Yawning as I flipped the pages, my content mood from the day slowly began to dissipate. There was so much work to be done. My powers had returned and were getting stronger. At some point, I would have to contact Albus. I had a destiny to fulfill. He was counting on me.

That night, as I crawled into bed, my thoughts turned to Severus. I missed him and wondered what he was doing. There was so much to tell him. I knew that his apprenticeship would soon be over, and when it was he would be the youngest Potions Master in Wizard history. Research was something he truly enjoyed and was good at, and I knew that he would be successful. I felt a surge of pride and then panic run through me. He would have to return to England, but whose side would he be on? I selfishly found myself not caring. I would miss his company. As I hugged my pillow tightly, I wondered when my life alone had become so lonely.


	6. Chapt 5 Rome

**5 - Rome**

Early Thursday evening, as I sat down to dinner, a light tap sounded on the kitchen window. Once again, sitting on the ledge was a light brown barn owl. I smiled as I opened the glass to greet the bird, which hopped in and perched on the counter by the sink. It quite proudly presented me with a letter, which I happily removed from its beak. The note was, again, from Severus inviting me to meet him in Rome the following afternoon. His instructions were brief: four o'clock, the Arch of Septimus Severus at the Forum market square, wear something appropriate for both worlds.

_Interesting_, I thought, wondering what he had planned.

Feeding the owl a cracker from my plate, I handed it my response, and with a quick flap of its wings it flew toward the largest city in Italy.

Quickly finishing my dinner, I excitedly headed for my wardrobe to see if there was anything "appropriate" in there to wear. Sadly, there was nothing. Well, it was time to see how my Transfiguration skills have held up. I didn't have a large selection of clothes, but I did have one dress. Taking an ocean blue, summer sundress from the rack, I hung it on the back of the bedroom door. It had very thin shoulder straps and was a bit too short for the conservative Wizard world, so, with a flick my wand to ensure that the spell would last longer, I widened the straps to cap sleeves and lengthened the dress to slightly above the ankles. The bodice fit snugly, and the length made it flounce just a bit around the legs. Nights could still be cool, so I took out the matching jacket. It was a bit long and could easily be Transfigured into a cloak, if need be. Perfect. I had sensible but pretty sandals to match the dress; no Transfiguration was needed there. I was all set.

At three thirty Friday afternoon, I Disapparated from a small grove of trees behind my cottage to a secluded section of the Forum. Once there, I sent out an undetectable empathic signal to register any traces of magical energy. Sensing none, a Vagueness charm was cast, and I leisurely strolled to the Arch of Septimus Severus. I smiled at Severus' choice of meeting place as I joined several tourists milling about, taking pictures, looking at information books, and gawking at the ruins. It had been a long since I'd been here, and the beauty of the historical structure still amazed me. Sitting on a stone bench in the bright afternoon sun, I began to relax and enjoy the scenery.

The basilica chimes sounded the hour and with it a voice breathed into my ear.

"Buon pomeriggio, bella."

I spun around to come face to face with a smirking Severus.

"Good afternoon to you, too," I beamed at the man before me.

"Did you not have a shield up?" he asked with a touch of concern.

"Yes, but I guess it sensed that you meant me no harm," I replied. "You look dashing," I added, as I looked him over. He was wearing a crisp, white shirt with the top button undone, black trousers, and had a long, black jacket slung over his arm. His sleek black hair was pulled back into its customary ponytail, and with the exclusion of the paleness of his skin, he could very easily have been one of the locals.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked curiously, standing to begin the adventure. "You said to dress for both worlds."

"We will be going to Stada di Strega in the Wizard part of Rome to have drinks to start. We may or may not stay there for dinner. Then, I thought we might go for a walk and you could show me some of the sights. I've been here for over two months, and I've seen very little. Would you mind?" he asked, his voice low and smooth. It had deepened considerably since Hogwarts, and had such a pleasant timbre.

"Not at all! I'd love to show you around. There are several decent Apparition points throughout Rome, so we won't have to walk everywhere. That way we can see as much as you would like." I smiled up at my friend.

Offering me his arm, I slipped my hand through the crook, and we strolled through the Forum until we reached the Curia. The ancient Roman Senate used to meet in this building, and it was one of the few structures in the market place that remained intact. It was also the gateway to Wizard Rome.

While standing in the shadow of the building, Severus pulled away from me slightly.

"Are you wearing a charm to muffle your appearance?" his deep voice questioned.

"Yes, a Vagueness Charm. It's set for you to see through, though."

"I do, but I must also cast a charm," he warned.

I gave him a quizzical look.

"I've been building an image based on a collection of my negative qualities. It's a reverse Glamour Charm," he continued.

With that, he released his hair from the ponytail, shook it loose, then cast the charm. As the charm took hold, I began to understand what he meant. His hair became lank and greasy, his teeth yellowed slightly, his hooked nose became more accentuated, and his skin paled even more.

"Not a pretty image," he said flatly, noticing my eyes grow wide with surprise.

"No, but I bet it's effective," I replied with a smirk.

"And you already know what my personality is like," he snorted, recognizing his own faults.

"Umm," I smiled knowingly. "So, where are we going again?"

"You'll see," and with that he tapped the appropriate stones on the Curia, and we stepped into the Wizard world of Rome.

The street was as bustling as Diagon Alley on the days before school. Witches and wizards of all ages and nationalities filled the area looking through shops, dining on open terraces, and preparing to venture into Muggle Rome via the same gateway that we had just entered through. I was a bit taken aback by the crowd and grasped Severus' hand. He smiled inwardly as he held onto it, and we pushed our way through the throng to the entrance of a restaurant that I used to frequent: _Dante's_.

"I know this place," I said with fond memories.

"Did you come here often?" Severus asked.

"Often enough. It was a contact place for certain individuals who helped Albus," I replied.

"I didn't know. Maybe I should have chosen another place. Will this be a problem?" He sounded concerned.

"I don't think so. No one can see through my charm unless I allow it. How did you find it?" I asked, glancing around the familiar surroundings.

"By chance. We're meeting someone here," he said as we entered the foyer.

"Who?"

"You ask too many questions. Just follow me and forgive my demeanour."

I gave him a puzzled look as we walked in, and he scowled at me with hooded eyes, obviously getting into character.

I looked around at the layout. Not much had changed. The restaurant was to the right. The bar was to the left. Both were decorated Baroque style, very classic.

A portly, middle-aged wizard in black and silver formal robes escorted us to the bar area. There weren't many people there yet as it was still fairly early, and as we approached a small table, I recognized the men who sat there, not from personal experience but from their accomplishments. Both men, I would say, were in their sixties, but it's hard to tell with wizards as their aging process slows as they grow older allowing them to live longer. The men rose as we approached.

"Master Whitherling. I did not realize that we would be joined by someone else." Severus' deep voice was cold and efficient.

"I hope this doesn't bother you. Master Lindstrom was available and interested in meeting your friend." He smiled genially at me, extending his hand.

"Signorina Daniella Di Marco, may I introduce Potions Master Whitherling," Severus said formally.

I shook the Master's hand respectfully and inclined my head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Miss Di Marco, it is a pleasure," he kindly bowed.

"The pleasure is mine, Sir. Mr. Snape didn't tell me that I would be meeting you this evening."

"He didn't?" He gave Severus a curious look. "Well, I hope you are pleasantly surprised."

"Indeed, Sir," I replied with a polite smile. "It's an honour."

Master Whitherling then addressed both Severus and me. "I would like to introduce Master Lindstrom, a colleague of mine for many years."

Master Carl Lindstrom rose to shake my hand, and I tipped my head, again, in acknowledgement. He, then, shook Severus' hand, and Master Whitherling bade us to sit.

"So, Andrew," Lindstrom began with a heavy German accent, "This is your prodigy?" He waved a hand toward Severus surveying the sullen man.

"Indeed he is, and I'm proud of it. Mr. Snape will be the youngest Potions Master in Wizard history before the week is out." His chest visibly swelled, whether it was because of Severus' accomplishments or because he would be known as the Master who taught the youngest Potions Master, I didn't know.

I, too, felt a swell of pride hearing praise toward Severus, but Severus sat back with a carefully schooled look on his face, saying nothing.

Master Whitherling then turned his attention to me. "Miss Di Marco, Mr. Snape has told me a bit about you, but I would like to hear more. He said that you apprenticed once before but did not continue. Why?"

"I apprenticed with Maestro Paolo Nastroma for nearly two years before he died. I, myself, was injured shortly after and have not been in a position to find another Master." My reply was simple and to the point.

"How did you come to meet Maestro Nastroma? He hadn't taken an apprentice in many years," Lindstrom asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I was privately tutored for the final years of my formal education. Maestro Nastroma taught me Potions. When I completed my schooling, he offered me an apprenticeship. I accepted."

"So, that was you?" Lindstrom said under his breath.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Paolo was a colleague of mine. He had mentioned taking a brilliant young woman as an apprentice. I thought he was joking, but it was you?"

"It must be. I was the only apprentice he had."

"Are you interested in completing your apprenticeship?" Whitherling asked.

"Yes, but I'm not willing to leave Italy at the moment."

"You would be willing to risk furthering your studies to stay here?" Lindstrom was surprised.

"I'm still recovering from my injuries, and travel, at the moment, would not be wise." I couldn't let them know that I was completely terrified of leaving the familiarity of home just yet.

"Who has been tending to you?" Whitherling questioned.

"No one. I have been developing my own treatments and cures based on available ingredients. I have tested the potions on myself."

"Miss Di Marco's injuries were quite extensive," Severus added flatly in my defence.

"She is lucky to be alive."

Both Masters looked at me with intrigued bewilderment. Then, acknowledging each other, they nodded slightly.

"I would like to further this conversation, but I do not believe that this is the appropriate time or place," Lindstrom stated. "Miss Di Marco, would you be interested in meeting me early next week to discuss the possible continuance of your apprenticeship under my tutelage?"

"Yes, I would be interested," I replied somewhat taken aback. I hadn't expected anything like this.

"Good. I will send an owl with the time and place. Please bring any pertinent information with you. I'm sure you remember the routine."

"Yes, Sir," I said trying desperately to hide the fact that I was ready to bounce off my seat with excitement.

"Good, then, we'll save the rest for next week." Lindstrom ended the conversation by sipping his cognac.

Severus rose beside me and held my chair. I rose, and we all shook hands. This "meeting" was officially over.

"Do you two have plans for this evening?" Whitherling asked curiously.

"Signorina Di Marco has offered to show me Rome," Severus stated as he slipped my cloak over my shoulders. I smiled up at him.

"Lucky man. Have a pleasant time then, and I'll see you tomorrow. We must get packed if we're to be back in England by Monday," Whitherling added with a grin.

My heart sank, but I struggled not to show it. We bade the older men "good-bye", and as we left, I heard one comment to the other about "beauty and the beast".

We walked to the gateway in silence; my mind reeling from the conversation, the possibilities, and the knowledge that Severus would be leaving soon.

As we stepped through the gateway and back into the Forum, Severus cast a _Finite Incantatem_ and dropped his Reverse Glamour Charm. His jaw flexed as he stared into the distance at nothing in particular.

"I didn't know," he finally said quietly turning toward me.

"Didn't know what?" I gazed up into hooded eyes.

"I didn't know that Master Lindstrom would be there, and I didn't know that we were leaving for England on Monday." His voice was heavy and disheartened.

"The good with the bad," I said sadly. "I confess that I'm going to miss you."

His gaze was intense, but he said nothing, simply stared into my eyes, searching, as we stood in the shadow of the Curia.

"Well, let's make the best of it." I tried to sound cheerful, through my heavy heart. "You wanted to see Rome, and what better time to see it than at night. Where to first?'

"You choose," he sullenly answered.

Smiling, I grasped his hands, and we Disapparated to a little used alleyway near the Piazza Della Rotonda near the Pantheon. It was a great hangout for young people, and I figured we'd fit right in. Music filled the street from the cafes and restaurants, and the crowd moved noisily around the vendors as we strolled the cobble streets. Neither of us said very much, and as we moved along, I grasped Severus' hand for the second time that evening.

"Are you alright?" he asked, startled by my sudden move.

"Yes, just too many people here." I tried to sound calm. "Want to see the Pantheon?"

I led him up the cobble path to the ancient Pagan temple.

"Did you know that the Pantheon wasn't converted into a Christian church until six hundred and eight AD? That's the only thing that saved it from being destroyed during the growth of Christianity. Funny how a society that once hated Christians, feeding them to the lions and such, became the most powerful seat of Christianity in the world." I prattled on sounding like a textbook.

"And you should know…Pagan," Severus dryly joked.

I gave a dramatic, false gasp of surprise. "I'll have you know that the word pagan or Latin, paganus, means country dweller. We are simple folk believing in simple things. Without the four elements: earth, air, fire and water, life would not exist. We need it for survival."

"I suppose," he replied simply.

From the Pantheon, we Apparated to the Piazza Navona, a circus-style plaza, and stopped at a street vendor by the Fountain of the Four Rivers to buy a light snack. From there, we moved on to Trevi Fountain. It was getting dark, and the fountain lights glistened beautifully off the flowing water. We found a vacant park bench on the outer circle of the rotunda and sat watching the lights dance on the statues. Even with the noise of Rome in the spring, it was peaceful to be here with Severus. I gave his hand a light squeeze, and he returned the favour without looking in my direction.

Later, we walked along the Tiber River until I had to cover a yawn.

"You're tired," Severus observed. "Are you still wearing your charm?"

"Yes, and a Protective Shield," I replied absently.

"What? Why?" he whirled around to look at me, startled.

"Habit," I answered with a shrug. "I was nervous about being out in public, but I wanted to be with you, to spend time with you. I felt magical energy around us when we sat by the fountain but couldn't place it. It seemed harmless enough but still…" I let the thought drift.

"Why didn't you say something? We could have done something else," he said angrily, eyes flashing.

"You hadn't seen Rome, and I wanted to show it to you," I said defensively.

"Is the shield around me, too?" he asked harshly.

"Yes."

"Daniella, you're exhausting your energies for nothing," he scolded, grabbing my hand and leading me back to the piazza. "Come, I'm taking you home."

"No, Severus. Oh, I've ruined everything," I cried as he pulled me along.

"You've ruined nothing." He turned abruptly taking me by the shoulders. "I wanted to be with you. I thought Rome would be a change. I didn't think you would be so afraid that you'd exhaust yourself."

"I'm not afraid nor am I exhausted. I was just being cautious. I was raised that way. It's second nature," I affirmed.

"I'm still taking you home," he said decisively, and with that he took my hands in his, and we Apparated back to my little village.

Walking up the alley between the bus station and the chemist, we noticed that the small diner near the town centre was still open. Severus led me to it.

"Take your charm off," he brusquely commanded, "and the shield. You need food. I can hear your stomach grumble from here."

I did as I was told.

We entered the brightly lit diner, the tinkle of the bell over the door signalling customers. The young waitress came out from the back looking annoyed at being disturbed.

"It's late, and the kitchen is closed," she said curtly as we sat at a small round table near the back of the room. "I could get you something to drink and anything that's in the pastry cabinet."

"That's fine," I replied politely. "What would you like?" I asked Severus as he took in the surroundings.

"Tea and what is that?" he asked, pointing to a round bun under the glass dome on the counter.

"A cinnamon bun," the waitress replied glancing over her shoulder.

"If it's from the Campta's, nab it, they're amazing," I encouraged with a smile.

"Of course, it's from the Campta's. They're the best," replied the waitress with a sniff.

"All right, tea and a cinnamon bun," Severus ordered, giving her a scowl.

"Make that two," I added.

The waitress wandered off and returned with two teas and two gooey cinnamon buns.

We sat enjoying the buns and the silence. When we were done, Severus paid the waitress, and we headed for the door. Walking the path around the town fountain, I remembered the day I saw him there two months earlier. In that short time, I had grown quite attached to this complex man.

We followed the road out of town and walked the distance to the cottage. It was a warm night, and the stars shone brightly.

"I wish I could come with you," I finally stated, breaking the silence. "I'd love to see you get your Masters."

"I wish you could as well, but I hope you understand why you can't?" he quietly replied.

"Yes, but if you say it's for my own safety I'm going to hit you!" I admonished lightly with a slight smile, wagging my finger at him.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "I have worked hard to build an image, one that I'm sure you would not like. To have a woman as my guest would have people question that image. To have a beautiful, intelligent woman, such as you, by my side would surely destroy it. I cannot take that risk. There's too much at stake, and… I will not put you in danger…" he added, ducking slightly away from me.

I playfully swatted his arm.

With his hands stuffed into his pockets and looking at the ground in front of him, he resumed. "I'd like to continue this …relationship," he said carefully as we walked along. "But, it must be kept private."

"I understand."

"This village may be our only refuge from prying eyes. Will you allow me to continue to visit?" he awkwardly asked.

"You need ask? You will always be welcome," I replied as we reached the front door of the cottage. "Will you stay for a while?" I invited.

"You need ask?" he echoed with a twitch of his lips as I led him through the door.

A quiet _"Lumos"_ lit the wall sconces to a comfortable light, and an _"Incendio"_ lit a low fire in the grate.

"The mountain air gets cold at night," I explained turning toward him.

"I would like the opportunity to keep you warm," he replied, enveloping me in his lean arms.

I rested my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. This felt so good, so natural.

As we stood, enjoying the warmth of each other, I could feel his hands slowly gliding up and down my back, his cheek resting on the top of my head. My hands began to follow the same rhythm, and the dance began. His right hand lowered to my hip while the other held me firmly in place at the center of my back. His nose ran the length from my forehead across my cheek to my ear, and then down to the crook of my neck. He nuzzled the soft flesh below my ear, feeling the pulse race. My head tipped back in response as my hands found their own way up his back, and then down to his buttocks pulling him close. Finally, our lips met in a sweet, slow kiss that tasted of tea and cinnamon buns. His tongue traced my lower lip, and then, once again, led its way to my ear, suckling the lobe until I groaned softly. I could feel him smile against my neck as I melted into him. Still holding onto each other, we manoeuvred toward the sofa. And, between kisses, suckled earlobes, and groping hands, we fell against the cushions with a thump. Breaking apart slightly, we smiled at each other. This was so right, and the dance continued.


	7. Chapt 6 A New Day Dawns

**6 – A New Day Dawns**

As the first rays of dawn crept around the edges of the curtain, I rolled toward the warm mass by my side. How we managed to move from the sofa to the bed was beyond me. It seemed to be a collection of groping stumbles with a few bounces off the walls before we finally landed onto the soft covers.

I smiled remembering the dance.

His long fingers caressed my ribs before finally reaching their goal, kneading softly while pressing light kisses along my neck to my lips. Laying on my back, I pulled his body close, feeling him rest against my hip. As I shifted, he groaned into my mouth, eagerly deepening the kiss. I stiffened, and he felt my response, immediately rolling off. I was no virgin; the abuse at the hands of the Death Eaters a year ago saw to that, but I had never made love to anyone before either.

"Oh, Gods," he gasped. "I'm sorry. I should have thought…" He tried to get up from the bed, but I held him in place.

"No. Stay. I want this. I want you." I tugged him back to me.

He looked longingly into my eyes and returned, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Tell me to stop, and I'll stop," he whispered his assurance.

My hand reached to his face, brushing away a stray lock of hair. Cupping his cheek and feeling the stubble under my palm, I smiled into his eyes and kissed his nose. Playfully rolling him onto his back, I grinned.

"You'll be the first to know," I whispered, planting small, quick kisses over his face, down his neck, and onto his collarbone.

He groaned at my touch.

Slowly, I began to unbutton his shirt and kissed the path as the fabric fell open. He didn't move, allowing me to do as I wished, setting the pace. Pulling the shirt from his trousers, I heard a sharp intake of breath, and looking up from my vantage point near his navel, I could see a strained look of control on his face as he squeezed his eyes shut; his body was rigid. Undoing the waistband, together we managed to slip the trousers and boxers over his hips, and he deftly kicked them away with his feet. Urging me back up to his chest, I slowly climbed the length of his body brushing feather-light kisses all the way. Straddling his hips, I watched his expression change as he lifted my dress up and over my head, and as I shimmied out of it, I heard his ardent breathing.

"Oh, Gods," he choked, barely audible, his eyes running the length of my naked torso. His long fingers wrapped around my ribs again and pulled me close, gently lowering me to him and rolling me onto my back.

His fingertips danced lightly across my chest, a flick here, a roll there, and he had me arching against him wanting more. The feel of his lips against my warm skin, suckling gently, had me moan in anticipation. I'd never felt anything like this before. It was heady. Lightly stroking my hand down his chest and over his firm abdomen, I reached for the bulge that pulsed into my hip, but he gently pushed my hand away.

"I won't last it you do that," he breathed heavily as his hand slowly slipped up the inside of my moist thigh.

"Don't," I uttered as he reached his goal, fingertips toying at the edge. He pulled away slightly, a look of uncertainty on his face. "I don't want that. I want you," I assured, reaching for his hips, and leading him to cradle between my knees. He moved onto his elbows above me as I led him into position, and with a slow and deliberate push, we were one. This was so right, and what began with a slow rhythm built into a frantic motion that had stars exploding behind my eyelids as we both completed the dance.

A low groan brought my attention back to the present, and I rolled over to look at the sleeping man by my side. He looked so peaceful. His silky, black hair spread across the white pillowcase, his arm crooked under his head as he lay on his side facing me. As I watched, his eyes fluttered open, and a twitch of a smile played on his lips.

"Good morning," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"Indeed, it is," he whispered back.

His arm moved from under his head, and I was enveloped in the warmth of his body.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"No idea, but I think it's still early."

He stretched up to look over my shoulder at a small clock on the bed table.

"Five thirty. I think I can stay a while longer," he grunted as he pulled me closer, nuzzling my neck with his nose. I had learned last night just what that nose was capable of, and I giggled at the memory.

"What's so funny?" he asked pulling his head back to look at me.

I kissed the appendage in question and answered, "I know where that nose has been."

"Umm, yes, and I think it wants to plant that memory firmly in my mind," he responded as he playfully rolled me backward and began nuzzling my entire body, finding the odd ticklish spot along the way. With a low moan, the dance began again.

By the time it was complete, the memory was firmly planted in both of our minds, and fully sated, we fell back to sleep in each other's arms.

Severus woke with a start. The clock read ten thirty-five. I reached for him as he abruptly climbed out of bed, accidentally pulling the sheets with him, the cool mountain air hitting my warm skin.

"You have to go, don't you," I stated sleepily as I pulled the blankets back up.

"Yes," he said heading for the bedroom door. Then, pausing, he turned to ask, "Care to join me in the shower?"

The covers were thrown back in a flash, and I was out of bed before my brain could formulate an answer.

"I take that as a "Yes"," he declared sardonically as I brushed past him, grinning. We both seemed very comfortable in our nakedness.

In the bathroom, I ran the shower in the small stall, and we soaped each other down, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies under our hands. It was sensual, and I could tell, stimulating.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he said thoughtfully as he soaped my chest, eliciting the desired physical response and making me involuntarily shudder. He smiled.

"Having difficulty concentrating?" I smirked as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, my own soapy hands running down to his groin to wrap around his arousal.

"Umm" was his only response as my hands worked in the lather.

I watched Severus' response. The water's spray splashing against his skin was erotic, and as he leaned his back against the wall of the shower stall, enjoying the sensations, his hips began to flex.

_Tell me what you want._

"Harder," he moaned barely above a whisper.

I stroked harder, my grip becoming tighter, and with a gasp, his hips involuntarily bucked. With eyes closed and his head tilted back against the wall, the spray splashed onto his chest, splattering the dark hair causing the water to run rivulets over the taunt muscles.

_Oh, Gods, you're sexy._

The edges of his lips twitched into a small smile. "Think so?" he breathed through the motion.

"Yes," I breathed back watching the expressions play across his face. I enjoyed doing this to him, bringing this man to a quivering mass with my touch.

His eyes squeezed shut, and a low groan emerged from deep within, "Daniella". His hands clasped in the air, grabbing onto nothing. His movements became more intense, and with a sudden jolt forward, he grabbed my shoulders holding on tight. I could feel the tension build in his body, and a small satisfied smile crossed my lips. His forehead leaned to touch mine, as he could hold on no longer, and with loud groan that reverberated in the small stall, he spilled into my hands, riding the waves to his completion.

Leaning back and sliding down the wall to rest on the edge of the tub, Severus looked up at me, his wet hair beginning to cover his face.

"That was incredible," he sighed.

I knelt in front of him, the water streaming down plastering my long hair to my back.

"This is something that I will never forget," he said quietly stroking my cheek.

"I hope not. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," I smirked at him.

He just smiled, looking thoroughly satisfied. "I'd stand, but I think you removed my bones."

"Only one," I chuckled as he raised a sardonic eyebrow at me. "Did you read my mind before, or was I sending out strong empathic waves?"

"I'm not sure. I felt it. I seem to be very in tune with you. Maybe it was both," he replied, sitting a bit straighter, obviously regaining some strength. "It's getting late, and as much as I don't want to, I know I must go."

"I understand," I countered, standing, turning off the shower, and pulling a towel from the rack.

Handing it to Severus, he towel-dried his hair, and wrapped the cloth around his waist before stepping out. Reaching his hand to me, I followed, pulling another towel from the rack, and began drying off. We tried not to look at each other for fear of starting anything new. Severus had to leave. I knew it, and as much as I wanted him to stay, he couldn't. Delaying the process wouldn't do anyone any good.

Severus insisted on making one stop before he left, so I joined him on the trek to the village. Clouds had moved in making the day look dreary and dull.

_How appropriate_, I thought, _even the day is sad to see him go_.

As we reached the village square, he paused and looked around. Spying his goal, he took my hand, led me to the opposite side of the fountain, climbed the front steps, and walked into the shop, inhaling deeply: Campta's Bakery.

"Buon giorno, Signora," I called to the elderly woman behind the counter.

"Buon pomeriggio, Daniella," she replied eyeing Severus suspiciously.

I blushed at her correction. Indeed, it was now early afternoon.

"Signora, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Severus. Severus, this is Signora Campta," I introduced the pair.

Severus took Signora Campta's hand and kissed the back lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Signora." His silky purr melted her suspicions and had her blushing like a schoolgirl as she pulled her hand back.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked demurely, quickly running a hand over her greying hair, straightening a few loose strands.

"I had the pleasure of being introduced to your cinnamon buns last night at the diner across the square. I believe I have a new favourite food. I would like to purchase some for my trip home," he charmingly explained.

Signora Campta looked at me, puzzled. "Going home? I thought he had just arrived."

"No, I have been in Rome for over two months, studying, but I am afraid that I must now return to England." He looked sideways at me. "Not something I am entirely eager to do."

I had to slowly breathe deep to stem the flow of tears that threatened to take over. I attempted to smile, not trusting my voice to respond.

"Such a shame," Signora Campta replied, shaking her head. "Will you be able to return to visit?"

"I hope so," he said, still looking at me. I wanted to bury myself in his arms and never let go.

At that moment, Signore Campta emerged from the kitchen, his hands and apron covered with flour. He stopped in his tracks and straightened to his full height, eyeing the newcomer.

"Antonio, this is Daniella's friend, Severus," Signora Campta gushed. "He goes back to England today and came for some cinnamon buns. Are there any fresh ones in the back?"

"Si," he said still watching Severus as he backed into the kitchen. Returning with a fresh tray of buns, he placed them on the counter.

"Have you two known each other long?" Signore Campta asked, fatherly.

"Daniella and I met in school years ago. We lost touch for a while, but I sought her out when I arrived in Italy," Severus answered.

"So you have known each other for quite some time," Signore Campta clarified. "Why haven't we seen you in town then?"

"My free time was limited, and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Daniella."

I could tell Severus was beginning to get defensive, so I placed my hand on his arm and gave a slight squeeze. _It's all right. He's just being protective._

Severus placed his hand on mine and returned the squeeze. He got the message.

"I came to purchase a dozen cinnamon buns before I go," he explained as Signora Campta placed the buns in a box.

"So many. Do you plan to share with Master Whitherling?" I asked.

Severus tucked the box under his arm and placed his head close to mine. "There is something you must know. I do not share well." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Bidding the Camptas "good-bye", we walked along the cobble path that led to the alley between the bus station and the chemist.

Silently entering the alley, Severus turned to me with a grim look. "I don't know when I'll be able to return. I'm quite sure that Dumbledore and the Dark Lord will have plans for me, but I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"That may not be possible," I replied sadly. "Keep yourself safe. Do the right thing. I know that, in you heart, you know what that is."

He sighed and brushed his thumb across my cheek. The tears were beginning to escape.

"Something tells me that we may occasionally find ourselves on opposite sides, at least in outward appearances. Remember this; I will always be on _your_ side." With that, he gently cupped my cheek and kissed my lips.

I was shaking now, struggling for control.

"Do what you must to stay safe and come back to me when you can," I whispered as his lips left mine.

His hand ran from my cheek, down my arm to my hand. Raising it to his lips, he pressed a kiss into my palm and backed away.

"Any message for Dumbledore?" he asked standing straight and proud at arms length.

I raised my chin, gathering all my courage, "Yes. Tell him, I'm ready."

With that, Severus twitched his dark eyebrow, gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, then Disapparated.

I stood in the alley, alone, for a few moments, tears now flowing freely, heart breaking, not knowing when I would see him again or what was in store for us.


	8. Chapt 7 The Potions Apprentice

_**7 – The Potions Apprentice**_

Master Lindstrom's owl arrived late the following afternoon. I was to meet him at the Italian Ministry of Magic – Experimental Potions Lab, Monday afternoon, two o'clock, _"come prepared to prove yourself",_ the note read.

_Nothing like striking fear into someone_, I thought as I fed the owl a bit of the dinner that I was preparing and watched it fly out the kitchen window. Suddenly, I'd lost my appetite. Casting a Preserving Spell on the food, I put it in the fridge. _Maybe I'll eat it later…like next week_, I thought sardonically as my stomach did a somersault. Think woman. Gather your wits. What needs to be done first?

First, I went to the sitting room and collected all the work that I had been doing, both complete and applied potions with their instructions and the research that I had been working on. Once I had divided it into a cohesive and presentable package of information, I packed it into a satchel and reduced it to the size of a handbag. Satisfied, I turned my attention to my wardrobe. I had proven on Friday night that my Transfiguration skills were still acceptable and wondered whether I could handle multiple forms of Transfigurations on the same item. Taking the long blue jacket that I had worn on Friday out of the wardrobe, I hung it on the back of the door. With a flick of my wand, it lengthened into a simple yet appropriate work robe. Touching the ocean blue fabric and casting a mental charm, "_Scuro_", and the robe turned into a deep navy, classy yet practical. Now for the rest of the outfit, women wearing trousers in the Wizard world was taboo, simply unacceptable, so I bypassed my jeans and searched for something else. Sighing, I thought that I could probably Transfigure my blue dress again, but really wasn't comfortable doing so. It was time to go shopping.

~~~***~~~

Several years ago, when I was working with the Light, Albus had set up an account for me at the Gringott's bank on the Stada di Strega. He had been slowly transferring my inheritance there, making the deposits look like job payments. I rarely used it except for the very occasional withdrawal to exchange for Muggle money. The Goblins couldn't care less who did what as long as all the paperwork was filled out properly.

Early Monday morning, I dressed in a pair of dark trousers and a light blouse, pulled my light brown hair into a loose, low bun and Apparated to the Curia in the Forum. Casting a Vagueness Charm and wrapping the work robe over my clothes, I tapped the wall and stepped into Wizard Rome. It was quieter this morning than it had been on Friday evening and easier to manoeuvre through. I headed to the bank first, and after withdrawing the necessary funds, headed for the shopping district. I just needed something simple and comfortable to work in. One casual robe would do. As I wandered in and out of various shops, I spied a deep rose coloured robe hanging in a particular store window. Stopping to scrutinize its possibilities, I thought it might go well with my skin and hair colouring.

Finally gathering my courage to enter the shop, the little bell above the door tinkled signalling a customer's presence. A middle-aged and friendly saleswitch emerged from the back room with a ready smile and asked if she could be of assistance. I pointed out the robe in the window, and she levitated it from the display for me to try on. Scooting into the fitting room with the soft material in my arms, I pulled off the trousers and blouse and slipped the robe over my head, magically fastening the tie up the back. It was perfect, and as I stepped out into the shop, the saleswitch oohh'd and aahh'd as she adjusted the size. Smiling at my reflection in the mirror, I chose to keep the robe on and had the saleswitch place the trousers and blouse in a bag. She was more than happy to comply and passed me the package as I paid for my purchase. It wasn't something that I was used to, but it felt strangely comfortable to be in Wizard clothes.

Noticing that there was some time left, I wandered through the Strada, window-shopping, finally, stopping at a small café to grab a light lunch before venturing back into Muggle Rome.

~~~**~~~

At one thirty, I approached the old newspaper vendor's stand on the north side of the Piazza Navona. The lunchtime crowd was bustling, and the street was congested. No one noticed as I leaned against the picture of a paperboy and stepped through the wall into the lobby of the Italian Ministry of Magic.

The lobby was brightly lit, the white and grey marble floor reflecting the lights of the Fountain of Circe in the center of the room. Several witches and wizards scurried past looking furtively in my direction as I stood taking in the sight.

"May I help you?" An old security wizard approached on my right.

"It's beautiful," I said, turning to him and indicating to the fountain.

"Yes, it is," he replied glancing up.

"I have an appointment with Master Lindstrom in the Experimental Potions Lab. Could you direct me?" I asked.

He smiled weakly and led me to a desk near a row of elevators to flipped through a ledger.

"Name?" he asked dully.

"Daniella Di Marco," I stated forcing down the butterflies.

"Humm," he said as he looked down his list. "Ah, here we are. Your appointment is at two o'clock."

"Yes. I realize I'm a bit early. I wasn't sure how long it would take to get here, and didn't want to be late," I smiled politely at the old man.

"No problem. Take elevator five to the second floor. Go straight down the hallway then turn left. Master Lindstrom is in Lab number three."

"Thank you." I gave a brief nod as I headed toward the elevator.

~~~***~~~

The acrobats had returned to my stomach, and I fought to keep my nerve in check. _Don't be too humble. Be confident. You deserve this._ I kept telling myself as the elevator descended. The doors opened, and I took a deep breath. This was it. I drew my shoulders back and held my head high as I walked the length of the corridor, hearing my heels click against the tile and feeling the many sets of eyes watching as I passed. Turning left and finding Lab number three, I quickly checked my appearance and knocked on the door.

"Enter" was the command I heard in a heavy German accent.

I opened the door and walked in confidently.

~~~***~~~

"Good afternoon, Master Lindstrom," I greeted as I saw the older wizard clearing off the workstation in the center of the room.

"Good afternoon, Signorina Di Marco. You're punctual. Good," he acknowledged, formally, in return. "You have brought your work with you I see," he said eyeing my satchel.

"Yes, Sir," I replied keeping the butterflies from my voice.

"I have cleared this space for you. Show me what you have done," he instructed curtly as he leaned back against the opposite counter.

I enlarged my satchel to the size of a small suitcase and began to unpack my work. I laid the coloured folders, in order, on the workstation, and Lindstrom eyed the colours with curiosity. When I turned to him, he approached the station and fingered the folders.

"Why the different colours?" he asked pensively.

"Different colours for different stages of work," I began. "The dark blue indicates potions that I have created that are complete and functional. The light blue indicates potions that existed previously, but I have made adjustments to for various reasons. The yellow indicates potions that are complete, and, theoretically should work, but have not yet been tested. The green indicates research that has been done on a variety of plants and their potential uses, and the red indicates theoretical ideas, my passions, if you will: questions that I would like to answer."

"Interesting. You're very organized." He seemed impressed.

"Thank you."

"How many of these were developed with Master Nastroma?" was his next inquiry.

I separated a handful of files from the dark blue, yellow, and green piles and placed them aside. It was a fair amount. I had almost completed my apprenticeship when Master Nastroma passed away. Lindstrom examined the files briefly.

"And, these are your more recent studies?" He waved at the rest of the files.

"Yes. Most is research that I have done in the past year on my own."

"Why "adjust" tried and true potions that already exist?" he noted, flipping through the light blue folders.

"Although some potions are adequate for general use, if adjusted, they could be used for more specific ailments," I specified.

"For example?"

"For example, a simple infusion of valerian and chamomile served cold will soothe a sore throat and ease some physical discomfort, however, served hot, it is absorbed into the system more quickly thus easing the pain more rapidly. Also, by using different parts of the plants, you can pinpoint the effect for specific ailments. For example, grating the top section of a fresh valerian root and combining it with the center, pollinated section of the chamomile in a hot infusion will alleviate muscle and neurological pain in the upper body." I paused for his reaction. He was slowly nodding his head.

"Interesting," he mumbled. "And your passions, as you called them. What are they?"

"Mostly questions that I would like to answer. How do certain spells work on the function of our brains? What are the long and short-term neurological effects of spells and curses? How does lycanthrope work and why? Alchemy is obviously successful, but I wonder if there is more that can be done if we knew how the neurosystem reacts to different stimuli? I have read about Muggle Biochemistry and find it fascinating. I believe that this can aid us in Alchemy and the advancement of potions in the Wizard world."

"Muggle studies? Biochemistry?" he questioned with a slight huff of contempt, his lip beginning to curl. "Are you a Mud … Muggleborn?" he corrected himself quickly.

"No, I'm a Pureblood, but would that make a difference?" I asked, recognizing a negative attitude.

"No, no," he promptly covered himself. "We are all interested in what we can do to help each other."

He shrewdly changed the subject, and the conversation continued for several hours on various theories and researchers, where I saw the future of potions, and what I thought I could contribute to the subject. All in all, I thought it was a successful meeting.

"I have to say, I am most impressed." He leaned back in the large, captain's chair behind the desk. "I would like you to return tomorrow for a practical exercise. I assume that you are available?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," I smiled gratefully.

"Good. I believe we should call it an evening then." He went over to the pile of folders examining them again. "Bring these with you again tomorrow," he instructed.

I re-stacked the files, placed them in the satchel, and then reduced it to handbag size. Together, Master Lindstrom and I walked out of the Lab and to the elevators.

"I still have some work to do. I will expect you tomorrow morning, nine o'clock. Good evening, Signorina." And, with that, he turned on his heel and returned to the lab.

As I rode the elevator up, I thought about the interview. It was very interesting to discuss these topics with a Master, and I hoped he would take me on. I would love to continue my work, but I couldn't help but question his "slip".

~~~***~~~

The following morning arrived a lot quicker than I hoped. My nerves were acting up again as I entered the Italian Ministry and rode the elevator down to the second floor. At precisely nine o'clock, I knocked and was greeted with a loud "Enter."

Upon entering, I noticed that Master Lindstrom had prepared a series of experiments both on the center workstation and on one of the side counters. He bade me to spread out my files again for him to peruse. I did as I was told and waited for further instructions.

He pointed to the first experiment on the center workstation.

"I have prepared a potion but have made some errors. Identify the potion, and tell me what the errors are," he instructed as he sat back in a heavy leather chair on the opposite side of the workstation.

I moved toward the cauldron and examined the potion. It was sparkling crimson and had two wisps of purple steam floating straight up from the center. I took a quick sniff and stood back to think.

"By its appearance and scent, I believe this to be a Concentration Potion, one that is often used to aid children who have attention difficulties. However, by preliminary examination, I can distinguish only the following errors: there is too much ginkgo as there should be three tendrils not two, there is not enough ginseng as the tendrils should spiral, and they do not, and finally, the potion was heated for too long as the smell is slightly acidic. Would you like me to reduce the potion to its basic elements in order to find further errors?" I asked.

"No, that won't be necessary," he said with his bushy, grey eyebrows furrowed. "I want you to break down the next potion into its basic elements," he instructed pointing to the second cauldron.

In total, there were four potions prepared that I had to analyse. It took all morning and into early afternoon. We stopped for lunch around one o'clock, and Lindstrom had a Ministry house-elf bring a tray of sandwiches, fruit, and tea. We ate in silence, and when we were done, the elf took the tray away, and we continued.

This time, Master Lindstrom took three folders from my pile: one dark blue, one light blue, and one yellow. My task was to create these potions for his examination. This was easy, as I knew my potions well. Lindstrom watched my every move intently, sometimes from over my shoulder, and sometimes from his chair by the workstation. When I was done, he painstakingly examined each potion never making a sound.

"Well, Signorina. I am most impressed," he finally said. "You identified all of the potions and their errors correctly this morning, and were quite efficient in reducing them to there base elements, and these," he indicated to my creations, "these are remarkable. There is always something to learn, and I would be willing to take you on as an apprentice. We will see if you continue to impress me."

I smiled a satisfied smile, inwardly yelling, "Yes!" but I held myself in calm repose.

"Thank you, Sir. I'm sure that I will not disappoint you."

"How soon can you begin?"

"As soon as you are prepared," I replied.

"Good. Tomorrow morning, then. I will arrange a proper schedule and have it ready for you. It's getting late. Nine o'clock tomorrow," he said dismissively.

I nodded. "Fine, Sir." He didn't move from his spot as I collected my files and packed them into the satchel. "I'll see you in the morning, Sir. Good evening."

"In the morning." He nodded in my direction as I left the lab.

"Remarkable," I heard him mutter as I closed the door.

~~~***~~~

The following week passed quickly as Master Lindstrom and I worked on various theories. The atmosphere was definitely a professional one, completely serious. He was the teacher, and I was the student, yet we seemed to compliment each other well. There were even a number of times when he would set me to a task then sit back to watch my progress.

We were part way through the second week when Lindstrom called to me from across the workstation.

"The Society of Potions Masters is having a reception tomorrow evening in London. I wasn't going to go but have changed my mind," he said thoughtfully as he leaned back in his leather chair, twisting the end of his bushy, grey moustache. "The reception is to introduce the Society's newest and youngest Potions Master, your friend Snape."

I looked up from my research and found that he was watching for a reaction. I didn't give him one.

"As my Apprentice, you would be welcome to attend with me." he continued, still watching and twisting his moustache.

I gave no reaction, under his gaze, although my heart was beating through my chest.

"Would you like to attend to see your friend honoured? I remember you said that you didn't want to travel at the moment, but it would be an excellent opportunity to meet other Masters as well."

"If it would not be an inconvenience to you, I would appreciate the opportunity," I stated flatly. It was important to keep a calm exterior although inside I was racing.

"Good," he said glancing at his watch. "It's getting late. You may leave for the night. I will be busy for most of tomorrow on other business, so you will have the day off. Meet me in the lobby at five o'clock. We'll take a Portkey to the reception.

I calmly packed my belongings and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Sir," I said as I stepped into the corridor. "Have a pleasant evening, and I'll see you tomorrow at five."


	9. Chapt 8 The Reception

_**8 – The Reception**_

Thursday morning was spent in the Strada shopping for an appropriate formal robe. I wandered in and out of several shops before finally ending up at the same, small shop where I had bought my first robe for the meeting with Lindstrom. Since beginning my apprenticeship, I had purchased several new robes there, and figured that if I was going to re-establish myself in the Wizard world, I might as well have the wardrobe to go with it. The rose-coloured one was still, by far, my favourite, though.

As I entered, the bell above the door tinkled pleasantly.

"Buon giorno, Signorina," the familiar saleswitch greeted with a friendly smile. "We're seeing a lot of you lately. What can we do for you today?"

I smiled back at the amiable witch and replied, "I'm going to a reception tonight and need a formal robe. Something simple yet attractive."

Within minutes, the witch and her assistant brought out a fair-sized selection for me to try on, and after nearly and hour, I finally decided on a classic, burgundy robe. It was beautiful with tiny, pale pink roses embroidered around the low scoop neck. The sleeves were tight to the elbows then flared to the wrists, the edge of the wrists having tiny roses on them as well. The fitted bodice laced up the back and gently flowed from the hips to pool on the floor. I swept my thick, light brown locks up and away from my neck leaving a few loose tendrils, simulating the style I wanted to wear for the evening.

"Perfect," the two saleswitches sighed echoing my own thoughts.

After purchasing the robe with matching cloak and shoes, I Apparated back to the cottage. My nerves were starting to act up again. Severus had made it clear that he couldn't invite me, that my association with him could be dangerous for both of us. I was having second thoughts but felt that I couldn't back out now. What would Lindstrom say? I decided that I would have to use my Vagueness Charm with no exceptions. Even Severus would be blocked. I sighed; at least I would see him honoured. He deserved it.

~~~***~~~

I arrived at the Ministry a few minutes before five and was gazing at the Fountain of Circe when Master Lindstrom approached looking very distinguished in his black formal robes. We nodded at each other in silent acknowledgment.

"I have arranged for a Portkey to take us to the reception; however, I intend to stay in London for the night. The Portkey will bring you back to the Ministry at eleven. Remember the time difference," he explained as he led the way to the Department of International Transportation. "I will not return until noon tomorrow, so I will expect you here then," he continued as he signed for the Portkey.

_Eleven o'clock_, I thought. _Perfect_. Tonight was Beltane, a major Sabbat in the Wicca religion. I didn't want to miss the midnight ritual and had everything prepared at home with the hope of returning on time. Funny how things seem to work out.

Turning to me, holding an old, black wooden walking stick, Lindstrom asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir," was all I could say as I grasped the cane and felt that sharp tug behind my navel.

~~~***~~~

We landed gracefully in a beautiful floral garden on the left side of an elaborate Manor House on the outskirts of London. It was, obviously, set up to accommodate Portkey arrivals, as I watched several other people appear. Lindstrom led the way along the crushed stone path to sweeping flagstone steps that led to large, ornately carved doors at the entrance of the Manor House. The doors were swung open, and the sound of music and chatter assaulted my ears. As we entered the expansive foyer, old skills automatically kicked in. I scanned the interior, locating all possible entrances and exits. There were three heavy wooden doors: one to the right, one to the left, and one straight ahead. The ones to the right and straight-ahead were closed. A large, open fireplace with a dark, wooden mantle was inset in the left wall. Guests were also arriving by Floo. A wide, white and black marble staircase spiralled to the second floor on the right; the heavy, wooden banister matched the mantle of the fireplace.

I, then, began to quickly identify the dominant figures. Several older wizards were gathered near the open door, talking jovially with each other and sipping drinks as they greeted guests. A young, blonde, female reporter with a green quick quill and older photographer milled about the guests in the foyer, poised to capture any and all comments or poses. They were working their way toward the open door. Through the doors, I could see a crowd of wizards and witches of varying ages, socializing. I took this all in, in a matter of seconds.

House-elves skittered about serving drinks and hors d'oeurves and taking cloaks from arriving guests. Lindstrom, unceremoniously, dumped his cloak onto a waiting elf and pompously sauntered off to greet the old wizards by the door. The poor elf was buried with only one floppy ear sticking out. As I slipped off my cloak, I gently removed Lindstrom's from the elf's head. It appeared to be a reasonably young elf, and its orb eyes bulged with fear.

"Are you alright?" I asked kindly, crouching to face the elf.

Its eyes grew even wider with fright as it backed away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I stood and smiled, handing it the cloaks. "Thank you," I continued as it took them and scurried off.

"It's just a house-elf," Lindstrom scoffed from the doorway.

"It's a living creature," I replied as I joined him. "Everyone deserves kindness."

"Humph," was his only response.

"So, Carl, who is this?" one of the old wizards asked with a leering grin.

"Gentlemen, this is my apprentice, Signorina Daniella Di Marco," he introduced.

I tipped my head toward the men in greeting.

"Apprentice? When did you take an apprentice?" another wizard sharply questioned.

"Just recently. Signorina Di Marco was Paolo Nastroma's apprentice before he died. She has been without one since, and when we met I offered her an opportunity to finish her studies."

"How interesting," the leering wizard said, giving me the eye.

Just then, the crowd began to bustle and shift as the new arrivals from the Floo stepped into the foyer. The old wizards by the door straightened themselves and put their glasses down.

"Our guest of honour has arrived," one stated as he moved forward into the crowd.

I leaned back toward the wall applying my Vagueness Charm, when I heard a low voice in my ear.

"Good evening, Daniella. I always could see through that charm of yours."

I jumped at the voice and spun to face…my grandfather.

"Albus, I should have expected you here," I responded in a low voice, a bit taken aback.

He smiled genially at me. "I wouldn't have missed this for anything. I'm glad to see that you were able to come."

"If Severus knows I'm here, it could go badly for him, but when Master Lindstrom made the offer, I couldn't refuse."

"It's in your nature. You are kind, but you are also resourceful. You will use the opportunity well to make contacts and see what is going on in this world," he hinted.

"Is it safe for you to be seen talking with me?" I questioned.

"Your charm is strong. They only see me talking to an attractive, young witch. They'll remember little else about us. How have you been?" he cordially asked.

"I'm well. I'm apprenticing with Master Lindstrom, but I'm sure you knew that already." I smirked at him sideways.

A twinkle was in his mischievous blue eyes as he rolled his head away with a smile.

"Did you get my message?" I asked.

"Yes, and I am glad to hear it, but this is not the time or place to discuss it," he cautioned as a small gaggle of older witches wandered near. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"You know where I live. You should visit," I invited. "I'm sad that you haven't already done so. Surely with your skills you could have figured something out."

"You didn't need me as a reminder of what happened. You needed to recover," he answered sombrely.

At that moment, the crowd shifted, and I could see Severus in the center. His dark, lank hair curtained his pale face as it had done in school. He held his head high, an arrogant air about him as he looked down his nose at the guests. His upper lip curled in distain as he spied the reporter and photographer. His black robes were immaculate, and the Slytherin green sash edged in silver hung neatly over his narrow shoulders. Master Whitherling was at his side, proudly shaking hands with other Masters, taking the praise for apprenticing such brilliance. He reminded me of Professor Slughorn when he took the Headache Potion that Severus and I had adjusted to the Ministry in London. He rode the accolades of our success, as Master Whitherling seemed to be doing now with Severus.

Severus was herded through the now open door at the center of the front entrance hall, and the Masters and guests followed. The ceremony was to begin. Master Lindstrom had introduced me to a few of the guests, and then disappeared into the crowd. Albus had moved on to sit with another elderly wizard, and I took a seat against the back wall, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

As the Chairwizard for the Society of Potions Masters made his way to the podium, the platform party took their seats facing the crowd.

"Fellow Masters and honoured guests," the Chairwizard began, grandly gesturing to the audience. "Welcome. We are here, this evening, to recognize the newest member of the Society of Potions Masters, the newest and the youngest in Wizard history," he emphasized.

I glanced at the platform and spied Severus sitting stiffly between Master Whitherling and the speaker, his hands firmly placed, palms down, on his knees, his head held high. His stygian eyes bore holes through the audience.

The Chairwizard rambled on about the history of the Society, the importance of potions, and how Potions Masters affect the lives of everyone in the Wizard world. He, then, introduced Whitherling, who described Severus' apprenticeship and some of the potions that he had created. At this, I saw Severus shift, almost imperceptibly. Although his expression remained surly, I got the impression that he was uncomfortable at having his accomplishments discussed so publicly.

Finally, Severus was introduced, and as he took his place at the dais, the photographer jumped up and flashed the camera in his face. Severus startled slightly but kept his composure, then his lip curled into a sneer, and his eyes narrowed to pin the photographer in his place.

"Do _not_ do that again," Severus hissed in a measured tone as silence fell over the crowd.

The photographer sat back quickly keeping his camera on his lap.

"Master Castwell, Master Whitherling, fellow Masters and honoured guests," Severus began in a self-assured, baritone voice, leaning slightly on the dais, his long hands grasping the sides. His speech was short and too the point, drawing attention to but not elaborating on his accomplishments. He spoke clearly in a sharp, cool tone, and as he spoke, he surveyed the gathering, stopping his gaze periodically to direct his attention to particular individuals, ones who were either fidgeting or daydreaming. It was amazing to see this control over the group. There was no question that he demanded their attention.

When he was done, he straightened to his full high and inhaled deeply, making himself appear even taller and more imposing. The audience was silent as he surveyed us once again, this time, stopping his gaze briefly at Albus and then…me. His eyes narrowed slightly, and I began to panic. Could he see through the charm? But his gaze moved on, and he returned to his seat with a swish of his robe.

The Chairwizard concluded the reception by presenting Severus with his Master Scroll.

~~~***~~~

The socializing began again as we shifted back to the first room, and I was able to establish several contacts with various witches and wizards from other countries. I had a wonderful conversation with a wizard from India and one from Egypt on the use of the mallow plant in energizing potions. I overheard an American witch discussing Shamanism with a British witch and joined the conversation, which led to a discussion on the way most religions view witches, both past and present. Moving on, I listened to masters discuss herbology, charms, incantations, translations…the list went on. Most were very open in sharing their ideas and giving advice. However, my ears particularly perked up when I heard discussions of politics and dissention within the Wizard world. This was information that I could use as well.

I spotted Severus on several occasions and shifted from his view. He stalked the room's perimeter, speaking with a few Masters but looking as if he were trying to escape. Finally, I saw him leaning against the far wall, sipping a drink, his curtain of hair obscuring his face and his scowl keeping most people at bay or at least discouraging lengthy conversation.

I desperately wanted to speak with him, to let him know I was there, but it wasn't wise. There were too many people present. Besides, it was getting late. As I began to gather myself to leave, I could feel that I was being watched. Turning back to the room, I saw Severus staring in my direction, our eyes met, and I twitched a small smile at him. His scowl deepened, but he, very slightly, raised his glass in my direction. Oh Gods, he _does_ know I'm here.

_Congratulations_. I sent as I backed toward the door.

He raised his glass again as he turned to greet several older wizards who approached him with their hands outstretched.

As I passed small groups of people on my way out, I snatched bits of their conversations; "Ugly bastard but brilliant", "I guess he never had anything better to do with his time", "Nasty", "How did Whitherling put up with his disposition?"

_Well, Severus_, I thought, _it seems that you're accomplishing your goals_.

~~~***~~~

Shortly before ten o'clock, with the old, wooden walking stick in hand, I ventured back to the floral garden and was surprised to find Albus there.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yes, the Portkey is set to eleven my time."

"Ah," he said absently looking around. "Another time then?"

"Absolutely," I replied with a slight smile.

"It's Beltane tonight. Do you still celebrate it?" he asked casually.

"Yes, I hope to be home in time."

"Good, good," he said as his mind seemed to drift.

There didn't seem to be anyone else in the garden, but with a small wave of Albus' hand, I felt a charm encompass us.

"We will need to stay in touch somehow. How are your wards?" he asked.

"Excellent. I was taught well," I reminded him with a knowing smirk.

"I know you were… I'm glad to have you back, Daniella. Things are not going well. We need your skills."

I nodded briefly, indicating to an approaching couple. Albus ended the charm and nodded in return. He then, turned to head back to the reception. I sighed as the old man walked away.

_So, it's my skills you need_, I thought sadly. _Why couldn't you just need me?_

Stepping onto the gravel patch near the tulip garden, I grasped the walking stick and was transported back to the Italian Ministry. I just wanted to go home.


	10. Chapt 9 Beltane

_**9 – Beltane**_

I arrived at the Ministry shortly after eleven, returned the expired Portkey to the Department of International Transportation's drop-off box, and headed home. What an evening. I was thrilled to see Severus awarded his Masters Scroll, but the meeting with Albus had been disturbing to say the least. I understood his need for my skills, but his detachment was hurtful. On the other hand, I _had_ made some good contacts with a few witches and wizards from other countries. Something, I could use in the future.

Illuminating the cottage as I walked through the front door, I headed to the bedroom to change. My ritual robes were lying on the bed where I had left them, the alter materials in a pack by their side, and my cauldron was on the floor. As I changed into the white shift, I began to focus on the events of the evening and the ceremony of the night.

Beltane was always one of my favourites Sabbats. It was such a happy time filled with spirit and energy. It was when the Goddess and the God finally unite, creating life after the winter sleep.

It was nearly midnight when I hiked through the forest to a spot that I had chosen earlier in the week, not too far from the cottage. I had placed a Disillusionment Charm on the area as I had built a large balefire structure in the clearing. I didn't want hikers passing by to get ideas about lighting or destroying it.

Setting up a small alter and placing flowers in the cauldron, I lit the fire with _Incendio_ and began the ritual. I don't often use crystals, but for some reason, I was drawn to them tonight. Placing them with their points out at each elemental direction, I summoned the Guardians. Mentally increasing the flames of the fire and sending sparks to the stars, I invoked the Goddess and the God. Inhaling deeply, palms up and arms outstretched to the sky, I called to the powers that rule.

"May the power of the One

Source of all creation,

May the Goddess of the Moon

Eternal mother to all.

May the God of the Sun

Exuberant father of life,

May the spirit of our ancestors and

The power of the elemental realms be with me here,

In this place, at this time.

I am open to your powers.

I am open to your spirit.

I am open to your teachings.

I am open to your love."

I brought my arms slowly back to my sides hearing the wind begin to rustle in the trees, watching the fire rise higher into the sky, feeling the earth vibrate gently under my feet, and a calm presence enter my soul. I stood, arms slightly raised, palms up, and eyes closed as I felt the energy surround me, filling me, and as the wind in the trees, the crackle of the fire, and the chirp of the crickets became my orchestra, I began to dance. Around the fire, I spun and twirled together with the leaping flames. The Circle began to glow, a beautiful yellow-white aura rising from the ground drawing on the energy from the rite. I was so happy, so full; I threw my arms to the sky and laughed, spinning around the fire. The aura had extended about two feet from the ground when I noticed that it was beginning to break along one side. Puzzled, I stopped. The break widened slowly, finally creating a three-foot doorway in the Circle.

_How odd, I never made a doorway_, I thought.

Then, I realized that I was not alone. A shadow stood about eight feet from the perimeter, unmoving and ominous. My heart raced, but as the fire crackled behind me I understood.

"The Goddess is inviting you in," I called to the shadow.

"Are you the Goddess?" the shadow returned.

"She is a part of me as I am a part of Her," I answered.

There was silence, and the shadow remained still. The aura of the Circle glowed pale pink, then light red before returning to the yellow-white hue. The doorway remained open. Finally, the shadow approached and removed its hood and cloak, letting it drop to the forest floor before stepping in. I smiled as the Circle closed behind him. We stood regarding each other for a moment before the music of the rite began again, and again, I began to dance. Severus stood still, watching, as I let the music fill me. From the opposite side of the fire, I finally saw him extend his arms slowly from his sides and breath deeply; his head tipped back, his face to the sky. I continued around the Circle until I came chest to chest with him and imitated his stance. I could feel his warmth. His chest rose and fell with each breath.

Slowly, our arms dropped, and we faced each other, silently. I raised my hands to his face, fingers spread, as I began to trace his features without touching him. When my hands reached his shoulders, he began the same ritual, tracing my features, without touching. We followed the lines of each other's bodies as we ran our hands over each charka, acknowledging the energy they emitted. It was silent and sensual, and the Circle's aura rose even higher. By the time we reached the feet, the aura was at least six feet high.

We stood and faced each other, this time allowing our hands to touch, to feel, to know each other's presence. Severus tipped his head forward, and our lips met in a tender, lingering kiss, our hands still gently caressing. The kiss deepened as our arms wrapped around each other, the flames of the fire imitating the growing heat between us. Pulling back slightly, I reached for Severus' frock coat. This was something new, and I leisurely unbuttoned the long row of buttons, slipping the coat from his shoulders. He watched me intently with hooded, dark eyes. I, then, began unbuttoning his shirt as he slowly began to caress my upper arms and shoulders with his fingertips. It sent shivers down my spine, and I shuddered. He smiled a smile that filled his eyes and made them glow, the flames of the fire reflecting in their dark depths. When I had removed his shirt, Severus started toying with the shoulder straps of my shift, the silky fabric sliding under his touch. He lowered his hands from my shoulders to brush his knuckles lightly over my breasts, watching my reaction as he did. I caught my breath, and he smiled again, as did I. His hands traced the curve of my chest and reached my hips, gently grasping the fabric and slowly lifting it over my head. I stood naked before him as he tossed the shift aside. Undoing the buttons of his trousers, he pulled me close as I slid my hands down the back and over his buttocks, pushing the material away. He stepped back and toed off his boots, kicking the trousers away at the same time. The Circle's aura was glowing pale pink as we stepped close to each other again, our fingertips beginning another dance. Gingerly lowering to the ground, we lay in the soft grass feeling each other's warmth. It was so slow: gentle touches, lingering kisses, hands following curves and contours in loving caresses. As Severus positioned himself over me, and I cradled him between my knees, the aura, now a light red, closed into a dome over us, the sound of the forest orchestra reverberating off the glow. As our union became complete, the aura changed to a bright, almost blinding, white, encompassing us, and blocking out all sound except for our ardent breathing. The fire's flames rocketed to the top of the dome and spread across its ceiling; the aura and the fire uniting as Severus and I were: the union of the Goddess and God.

When we were done, Severus lowered himself onto me for a moment, nestling his nose into the crook of my neck and bracing himself on his strong, upper arms, allowing his heart to regain a slower pace. Then, he rolled onto his back by my side, arms slightly extended. We lay there in silence for a moment, the aura having diminished, and the sound of the forest now almost gone. Neither of us had said a word since he stepped into the Circle, and I propped myself onto my elbow to look at him. His eyes were squeezed shut as a tear track ran over his temple and into his hair. I gently traced the track with my fingertip, then kissed the tear away. His jaw tighten, his lips pressed together as he inhaled deeply, but his arms came around to hold me close.

"What's wrong?" I asked, snuggling into him, my head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist. I could feel him trembling slightly, as if he were cold.

He breathed deeply again, and I waited.

"I never thought that I could feel this way, that anyone could love me like this, and yet you do. Why?" He stared up at the blaze of stars.

"There are many reasons, but simply accept that I do. There's no need to question it," I answered as I kissed away another tear. "Did you enjoy this experience?"

"Very much," he rasped.

"It wouldn't have happened if our hearts didn't feel the same way. We are blessed by the Goddess and the God."

"She let me in," he said barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you love me, and I love you."

He hugged me tightly, nuzzling his nose into my hair, and placing a kiss onto my forehead.

"Do you feel better?" I asked after a few moments.

"Yes. What did it mean when the aura closed?"

"It meant that you are mine, and I am yours, and our union is from the heart. We made love, and now, we are one."

We lay in each other's arms as the flames of the fire began to fade, then we gathered our clothes and the ritual tools, and wrapped only in Severus' cloak, walked back to the cottage. As we climbed into bed and cuddled next to each other, we sighed at the same time and chuckled at the coincidence. It was pure contentment. We slept a peaceful sleep feeling warm and safe and loved.


	11. Chapt 10 The Day After the Night Before

_**10 – The Day After the Night Before**_

The sun was barely off the horizon yet it streamed through the open window in full glory. I smiled broadly at last night's memory as the rays warmed my face.

_Glorious Sun God, Ruler of Day, Shine in the morn to light my way, _I prayed silently.

Lazily stretching, I rolled over, my arm reaching out but touching nothing but cold, rumpled sheets. My eyes shot open, and I was, suddenly, fully alert. Sitting and scanning the room, I listened for any sign of Severus. We had dumped our clothing on the old trunk in the corner of the room last night, but his appeared to be gone. I was stunned. Last night had been so beautiful. It meant so much to me. Why was he gone? A myriad of emotions flooded my mind: pain at being abandoned switched to an attempt to reason his absence, which turned to anger at not being told "good-bye". I flung the covers back and padded, naked, to the truck, verifying that, yes, indeed, his clothes were gone. I quickly dressed as the hurt began to resurface. Wandering, dumbfounded, down the hall to the bathroom, my nose suddenly registered an odd smell. I detoured to the kitchen to find Severus chopping onions by the sink, his dark hair pulled back from his stern, pale face, the shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows, and a kitchen towel tucked into the front of his black trousers. His back was to me as he concentrated on the task at hand.

"I wish I had a camera," I said, startling him from his thoughts.

"Don't you ever shop?" he snarked, indicating to the meagre items that were spread on the countertop.

"Occasionally, but shopping for one is boring. I don't need much, and I wasn't expecting you," I replied. "What are you making?" I added, approaching his side to examine the ingredients.

"It's an Edible Potions experiment," he stated with a quirk at the corner of his mouth as he began to sauté the onions in olive oil. "If it turns out as it should, it will be something akin to a cheese and onion omelette. You really need to shop…and clean out the fridge. There is something growing on the bottom shelf," he warned.

I grimaced. He was right. My fridge was painfully empty, and what was in there was beginning to have a life of its own.

I watched as he continued his creation, feeling a bit guilty.

"I was afraid you had left," I finally admitted quietly, breaking the silence.

His head shot up from his stirring, a furrowed brow over piercing obsidian eyes. "Why?"

"I woke up, and you weren't there. The sheets were cold, and then I saw your clothes gone. I … panicked." I paused, looking out the window above the sink, ashamed of showing my weakness.

He lowered the heat on the pan and placed the lid on top. Then, he reached out, and I was pulled close, enveloped in long, lean arms, my cheek resting on his chest.

"I don't require much sleep and have been up for hours. If I hadn't gotten dressed, I would have been cold. I don't like being cold," he answered to the top of my head, giving me a squeeze.

"I feel foolish. It makes complete sense, but the thought of you leaving without saying "good bye" hurt. I wasn't thinking clearly. I don't want to lose you." I clung to his body, talking into his chest, giving him a squeeze in return.

"I will always let you know when I leave." He ran a long finger down and under my chin, tipping my head so our eyes could meet. "So much is happening right now, and I am being pulled in two directions. It is sometimes difficult to balance. If you agree, I would like this place to be "our" place, a place where the rest of the world, the Wizard world, doesn't exist." His eyes searched mine for reassurance.

"Yes," I replied with a sigh. "I'd like that, but with our respective tasks; I don't know if we _can_ keep the Wizard world away completely."

"If not, then we could at least try to have some privacy, normalcy, here," he stated matter-of-factly.

Giving him another quick hug, I leaned back slightly to smile into his eyes, but my nose wrinkled, and he gave me a puzzled expression.

"I think you need to concentrate on yourself, on what needs to be done," I tried to continue as I sniffed again, "and on those eggs. I think they're burning."

We abruptly broke apart as Severus dove at the stove, grabbing a towel, and removing the pan from the burner.

"Ruined?" I asked backing up a bit.

"Not too bad," he replied lifting the lid and fanning the fumes away.

"And you call yourself a Potions Master? You burnt the eggs!" I teased.

"I was distracted," he retorted, placing the pan on the tile counter.

"Excuses, excuses," I jibed as he threw the kitchen towel at me, smirking.

~~~***~~~

Breakfast conversation was light and easy. We discussed the reception and Severus' displeasure at being the centre of attention but the necessity of it. I explained that Lindstrom had invited me at the last minute, and I felt that it would be an excellent opportunity to not only see him get his Master's Scroll, but also to make possible contacts for future "work". I told him that Albus had approached me, but we couldn't talk much, and that I had extended an invitation for him to visit here, which is why I didn't think that we could keep the Wizard world away completely. Severus agreed that, maybe, this would be the only place where the three of us could meet without anyone knowing. It would be best to keep the connection between us secret.

Continuing, I asked curiously, "Did you really see through my Vagueness Charm last night? You looked straight at me a couple of times as if you could."

"Not really," he replied casually, buttering his toast. "I sensed you there, but it wasn't until I was at the dais when I was able to locate you. You looked beautiful," he added looking up.

"Thank you. I tried to stay out of your way. I didn't want to distract you," I explained.

"You seemed to catch the attention of several others at the reception, though," he said in a low voice.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I overheard several people question Lindstrom as to his actual intentions with you. One made a rather crude remark, and I was hard set to not hex him. Classless twit." His lip curled in distain.

"Are you defending my honour, Sir?" I tried to lighten his rapidly darkening mood.

"It would appear so. Your Master certainly didn't." His voice dripped with displeasure.

As we spoke, Severus, unconsciously, began to rub his left forearm, a frown developing on his face as he rubbed.

"He's calling you, isn't he," I observed, nodding toward his arm.

"It would appear so." Severus stopped rubbing.

"When did it start?"

"A moment ago. I didn't realize it at first. I thought I had splattered oil on my arm while cooking." He looked a bit sheepish.

"You'd best go then. I don't want you to be punished for not responding. I'd like to keep all your parts in the right places, if you know what I mean." I smiled mischievously at him, wagging my eyebrows.

He smiled back. "I'd like to keep all my parts in the right places, too." He looked around the kitchen and continued, "I'm leaving you with a mess."

"That's alright. I've never had a man make breakfast for me before. It'll be my pleasure to clean up," I replied, standing and gathering the dishes.

Severus stood in front of me and took the dishes from my hands, placing them back on the table. Running an elegant finger over my cheek and down to my chin, he raised my face to his.

"I don't know when I'll see you again, and I won't make promises that I can't keep. I have a feeling that I'll be very busy."

"I understand. We have difficult jobs to do, and like you said, there will be times that it will appear that we are on opposite sides, but I know that you are on _my_ side. Last night proved that. The Goddess wouldn't have let you in if there were any doubt of your love for me. Besides, this will be "our" place as you said."

We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment until he had to rub his forearm again with a slight grimace.

"Go," I insisted. "Focus on what you need to do. I can take care of myself. Besides, Lindstrom is expecting me at noon. I have an apprenticeship to finish."

Severus frowned. "I don't trust him. Watch yourself."

"That's okay. I don't trust him either, and I am being careful. You know that he almost called me a Mudblood?" I said incredulously.

"I'll find out what I can about him. If he has any connection to the Dark Lord, I'll get a message to you immediately."

He turned to the sitting room to gather his cloak, and I followed him to the door.

"Stay safe," I said as he turned toward me.

"The same to you," he replied cupping my cheek and leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you," I said as I fingered the collar of his cloak.

"I love you, too," he whispered in my ear.

I watched as Severus walked down the cobble path and through the small iron gate, and as he strolled down the road, he suddenly Disapparated. Closing the door, I headed back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

_What the heck_, I thought as I looked around at the mess. With a flick of my wand, "_Scourgify_", the kitchen was clean. With a wave of my hand, the dishes were all put away.

It was time to get to work.

~~~***~~~

I had been in the lab for nearly an hour, before Lindstrom arrived, reviewing some notes that I had made on a private project regarding neurotransmitters in the brain and the effects of Muggle electroshock treatment on patients in catatonic states. Electroshock sounded like the barbaric version of _Enervate,_ but the concept of stimulating the transmitters into functioning again was a fascinating one. I was deep in thought when Lindstrom arrived brusquely sweeping into the room and tossing his briefcase onto his leather chair with a thump. His bushy eyebrows were knitted together over his frowning face. I regarded him with curiosity but said nothing.

"Bloody bureaucrats," he mumbled to himself as he began rifling through his briefcase. With another thump, he practically threw a thick folder onto the table and began reading through it, scattering parchments as he searched for something.

"Is there a problem?" I ventured cautiously.

He grunted as he pushed the papers around but didn't reply. Finally, he barked, "I saw you speaking with a number of Masters last night. What did you say?"

Puzzled, I replied, "Nothing really. I let them talk. I asked the occasional question but never discussed our work here or even my personal work. Why?"

"It seems that you have perked the interest of certain individuals. You're a very intelligent witch," he said, shaking a finger at me. "Innovative in your thinking, not afraid to take risks. You must have expressed that last night as they are asking when your apprenticeship will be finished. I have been asked to review your work and time spent with Nastroma and your personal work and give them an answer by next week," he huffed.

"As you said, Sir, "there is always something to learn". I haven't been under your guidance for very long," I replied a bit concerned with his mood.

"No, you have not," he stated acerbically. "And I would like to have more time to see what you can do. I expressed that to those concerned this morning, but I must concede," his tone softened slightly as he shook his head, "From what I _have_ seen, I don't know how much I can teach you. You are very well versed in theory and practice and are most capable of creating on your own." With a sigh, he lowered himself into his seat and leaned his forehead into his right hand. "I don't know what to do?"

"Would you like a coffee, Sir?" I asked sympathetically, trying to ease his discomfort.

He nodded slightly.

As I prepared a strong espresso, he steepled his fingers at his pursed lips and watched me.

"I didn't see you talk to your friend, Snape, last night? I thought you would be anxious to see him?"

"Why?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I thought you two were close. It appeared that way when we met at _Dante's_."

"He's just someone I met who had similar interests," I responded casually. "I went last night, because it was an excellent opportunity to meet other Masters, as you said."

"Hmm, it was an interesting evening wasn't it? Snape has a nasty disposition, but his ideas are brilliant. Similar to yours. It's good to see a new breed of thinkers. Tried and true potions are all well and good, but we need to stir things up. The future is going to be difficult, and we need people who can think "outside the box", so to speak."

"What do you mean about the future being difficult?" I questioned.

He gazed at me with an almost sad expression, then waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing, nothing," he said as he rose to accept the espresso. "Thank you."

~~~***~~~

Lindstrom's mood remained dark for the next few days, and on Wednesday afternoon, the tension seemed to peak. He was jumpy and short-tempered, and I often found him mumbling to himself. He left at lunch and didn't return until late in the afternoon, very pale and very shaken.

"Sir, are you alright?" I asked, quickly moving to his side as he entered the lab.

"We must finish your apprenticeship," he stated nervously. "I have suggested that this could be done within a month. You will be offered a job here at the Ministry. I suggest that you take it. I will, then, return to Germany. Family matters," he said wiping his brow with a large, cotton handkerchief.

"Does this have something to do with those individuals you spoke with last week, Sir?" I asked cautiously.

His eyes flashed with fear, but he said nothing as he headed for the central workbench, mindlessly moving beakers and vials around.

"Take the job when it is offered," he repeated coolly, not looking in my direction.

I knew that something was wrong. I didn't trust his allegiances, but he seemed genuinely afraid, like something was being held over him. Family matters? I wondered.

~~~***~~~

The month passed quickly and on the eve of the Society reception to introduce their newest and youngest Potions Mistress, Potions Master Carl Lindstrom disappeared.


	12. Chapt11 Into the Shadow Enters the Light

_**11 –Into the Shadow Enters the Light**_

The Society of Potions Masters held my induction reception two weeks into June in a grand villa on the outskirts of Florence. The polished, white marble entranceway opened gloriously to the central garden, and light from the hundred-candle chandelier shone brightly into the night inviting people in. The villa was traditionally built with the main building encompassing a large, interior garden. Fountains shone with faerie lights, and colourful flower arrangements adorned the grey-white pillars and central walking area. There were several portals, and guests were arriving by a variety of means.

I silently stood in the shadow of an alcove to the right of the front doors, watching. Master Lindstrom had not yet arrived. We had planned to meet at six in the Ministry lobby and Apparate together, but he didn't show up. He had been nervous during our meeting earlier in the day, but had assured me that he would be here tonight. Again, I glanced at the open doors.

It was a clear, warm night, and the guests mingled in and around the fountains under the bright stars. Many were the same as those at Severus' reception, and I planned to reacquaint myself with a number of them. I noticed Severus amongst them, looking as imposing and unapproachable as ever in his black dress robes with silver and green trim, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Albus talking with some very elderly wizards by one of the fountains.

Brushing my hands, nervously, over my cream-coloured, linen robe, I adjusted the sheer bell sleeves and checked my Vagueness Charm. It was set low for tonight. After all, I didn't want the guests to completely forget who I was. The low, scooped neck of the fitted bodice clearly showed the nervous blush that slowly crept across my chest. Casting a light Cooling Charm and fanning myself with my hand, I tried to counter the redness. At least my long, thick hair was pulled up onto the top of my head in a loose bun, with only a few ringlet tendrils framing my face. This would keep my neck cool.

As I finally gathered my nerve and stepped into the entranceway, the Chairwizard and senior members of the Society descended upon me, all looking very concerned.

"Have you heard from Master Lindstrom?" a tall, husky Master abruptly asked.

"No," I replied. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"So, he has been seen today?" another Master replied sounding relieved. "When this morning?"

"Around ten," I answered. "We had a meeting with the head of the Experimental and Medicinal Potions Department at the Ministry. I intend to begin work there shortly."

"Did he give you any indication that he would be delayed this evening?" the Chairwizard questioned, tapping his fingers against his folded arms.

"No, Sir. I expected him to be here. We were supposed to meet at the Ministry, but he didn't show up. I hope he's alright." My concern was beginning to show.

"I'm sure he is. He has been very preoccupied lately. We thought it was because of his involvement with you, but maybe we're wrong," said the first Master, leering at me.

"His involvement with me? What do you mean?" I was taken aback.

"Oh, come now, a pretty young thing like you. How could he not be attracted to you?"

"Sir!" I was shocked. "Master Lindstrom and I have a strictly professional relationship. Never once has he behaved inappropriately."

"I'm sure he hasn't," the Chairwizard assured, taking my arm and giving the leering Master a chastising glare. "In his absence, I will escort you into the reception." As he ushered me away from the other Masters, he continued, "I have looked over your file quite thoroughly. It is most impressive. It's a shame that you were unable to finish your studies sooner. I knew Maestro Nastroma. He was a remarkable man. Had you finished your apprenticeship with him, you would have been the undisputed youngest member of the Society. As it is, Master Snape is the youngest Potions Master, but you will have the honour of being the youngest Potions Mistress. If one would examine the technicalities, you would, in fact, still be the youngest in the Society, if only by a couple of months. I am pleased to have two such minds at our disposal, and I encourage the further studies that Master Lindstrom indicated in the file, something about Muggle Biochemistry?"

"Yes, Sir. It's an interesting concept, and I would like to investigate it further. However, at the moment, it appears that the Italian Ministry of Magic requires my talents. I have made an obligation with them for the time being, but they also know of my interest to continue my studies."

"Good luck with it then," he replied as we passed into the crowded room.

~~~***~~~

A hush fell over the gathering as the Chairwizard and I made our entrance. The Society's senior Masters followed, and as we approached the podium everyone took their seats. Murmurs floated through the air as the guests began to notice the absence of Master Lindstrom. Albus turned in his seat to scan the crowd, pretending to speak with the wizard behind him. Severus' brow furrowed over his scowl as he looked pointedly at certain guests, and I didn't miss the byplay between Albus and Severus as they pinpointed two guests, in particular, who seemed a bit out of place with their slightly tattered formal robes and satisfied dispositions at being present tonight. I was ushered to my seat as the Chairwizard took the dais, and the audience quieted at his raised hand.

"Fellow Masters and honoured guests," he began grandly, his deep voice demanding attention. "It is indeed a pleasure to be here with you tonight…"

He spoke for several minutes, covering much of the same topics as his speech at Severus' reception. However, this time, he discussed some of the work that I had done with Nastroma and made a point to mention that I had been independently creating prior to joining Lindstrom. The other Masters responded with nods, looks of surprised interest, and hushed whispers amongst themselves. My eyes drifted over the gathering and focused on the two men that Albus and Severus had drawn their attention to. They had their heads together, talking in low voices and furtively glancing in my direction.

The Chairwizard continued. "It is quite fortunate for the Society to introduce two Masters within the space of two months who will hold such honoured status. Signorina Di Marco will hold the title of youngest Potions Mistress within the Society. It would be interesting to see what these new young minds can achieve." Pausing and surveying the crowd, the Chairwizard resumed. "Master Lindstrom was unavoidably detained this evening, so I have the honour of presenting to you… Signorina Daniella Di Marco."

As he stepped aside, I nervously rose to stand before the gathering. My knees felt like water as I gripped the edge of the dais, took a deep breath, and focused on the audience. I wasn't very good at public speaking, having lived in the shadows my whole life, and I felt faint as the people watched my every move, waiting for me to speak.

"Buona sera, good evening," I began, gathering my confidence. "Thank you, Master Castwell." I smiled and nodded in the Chairwizard's direction, then turned back to the audience. "Master Castwell, fellow Masters, and honoured guests..." My speech was short but expressed my gratitude to the Society and Master Lindstrom. I spoke of my time with Paolo Nastroma, the future of Potions making, and my interest in participating in that future. As I looked over the crowd, I could see the two men listening intently to what I had to say. I paused for a moment and focused my energies at them receiving a powerful surge of cold and darkness. As I finished my speech, I stood proud and scanned the gathering, making eye contact with several individuals, including Albus and Severus.

After Master Castwell presented me with my scroll, I was escorted from the podium and led to the reception room.

~~~***~~~

Standing alone near the centre of the room, I accepted congratulations as Master Castwell and the senior Masters milled about greeting guests. House-elves scurried amongst those in attendance, serving drinks and snacks on large, silver trays, and as I spoke with a witch and wizard that I had met during Severus' reception, I noticed the two men from the induction ceremony working their way toward me. As they, hesitantly, moved in my direction, I flashed a flirtatious smile and coyly resumed my conversation with the witch. My "invitation" was accepted, and the men openly approached. Finishing the exchange, I turned to them smiling, silently and simultaneously casting Occlumens and Legilimens spells.

"Buona sera, signores," I flirted, batting my denim blue eyes and tipping my head slightly to one side.

"Umm, we don't speak Italian, Miss. Umm, Mistress," the short one stuttered, with a slightly unrefined British accent.

"My apologies. Good evening, gentlemen," I corrected myself. _Hmm_, I thought, _so they're English. _

"That's okay, we wanted to congratulate you," the second said moving a bit closer.

"Thank you," I replied making eye contact.

Although his demeanour was menacing, I felt discomfort; almost fear, from this man. Flashes of a taller, elegant wizard, with long blonde hair passed through his mind and into mine. The short man began to cough nervously and took my attention away from the taller man.

"Are you alright?" I asked kindly, gracefully removing a glass of champagne from a tray of a passing elf and handing it to him. He drank it in one gulp, then shivered.

"Fine," he choked.

The taller of the two continued. "We noticed that your Master wasn't here tonight. Isn't that odd? You know, him not showing up for his apprentice's reception? Do you know where he is?"

"Not a clue," I replied honestly, shaking my head and looking disturbed.

The images of this blonde wizard continued. He seemed intimidating, and his sneer appeared to be permanently affixed to his face. Somehow, this wizard seemed familiar.

"Are you sure?" the taller man insisted, moving a bit too close, almost threateningly.

"Positive," I replied. "I'm quite concerned as he intended to be here." _Take a step away from me._

The taller man, unconsciously, took a step back, "We need to speak with him if he shows up. We'll be here a while longer. If you see him, let him know."

"Certainly," I answered with a compliant nod. _I think not_, I defiantly thought.

As the men wandered off toward the entranceway, I made my way to the refreshment table, taking my own glass of champagne from a passing elf. The table was laden with a variety of foods, and I took a strawberry from the fruit platter and placed it in the champagne. Placing my hand over the flute, the strawberry crushed and mixed into the drink, giving it a dark pink colour. I ran my finger around the edge of the glass casting a second spell.

"Interesting trick. I thought you didn't drink," a familiar voice spoke at my right.

I looked up to see Albus delicately removing a small bunch of grapes from the same platter, not looking in my direction.

"I don't," I said quietly, glancing around. "The spell to crush the strawberry also eliminates the alcohol from the drink, thus giving the appearance that I merely have a personal quirk." I turned to smile at him.

"And tracing the rim?"

"Checks for any substances that should not be in the food or drink."

"Poisons?"

"Possibly."

"My, but you are cautious," he teased.

"I was raised that way." My eyes were twinkling as mischievously as his were.

He turned to face me, discreetly. "Congratulations, my dear. I'm very proud of you as would your parents be."

"Thank you."

"I hear that you are to begin work at the Italian Ministry?"

"Yes, Master Lindstrom arranged it. He was quite insistent that I take the job. He's been very nervous lately and not showing up tonight gives me further cause for concern."

"Those two men. What did they want?" he inquired, nodding toward the entranceway and the men sitting on the marble bench with plates of food on their laps. The short man had a napkin tucked into the neck of his faded robes while the tall man licked his long fingers to the second knuckle.

"They wanted to know if I knew where Lindstrom was. I got a definite impression that they were sent by another wizard. A blonde. I'd say in his late twenties, early thirties, very refined looking with an air of … umm, supremacy. I also got the feeling that I knew this man, but I can't place him. Any ideas?"

"Hmm, possibly, but I wouldn't want to say without being certain. I would like to meet with you soon."

"You know where I live," I smiled again. I'd given that invitation before, but it had not been accepted.

"I think I can find it," he replied popping the last grape into his mouth and glancing around the room.

Several witches and wizards approached the table, chatting with each other, and Albus left with a final, "Congratulations again, my dear," as he genially patted my hand.

~~~***~~~

I had had enough of the evening and was heading for the door only to be stopped by the two men looking for Lindstrom.

"He didn't show," the short one said menacingly.

"No, he didn't," I tried to sound disappointed. "Obviously something unavoidable arose. Did you need to see him about something important?" I inquired with innocent curiosity.

"That's not your concern," the tall man replied sharply, taking a step toward me.

_Back up._

He took a step back with a puzzled look on his face. As he took another step forward, a tall, dark wizard ploughed between us on his way to the front doors, knocking the men in one direction and me in another. He scowled as he passed, not excusing his behaviour.

"Oh," he said, stopping and turning to me with a sneer. "Congratulations," he spat. He flipped his greasy, black hair away from his face as he spun on his heel and resumed his path to the door, robes billowing behind.

_Gods, he looks like a bat_, I thought, smiling inwardly.

The men scurried off while they had the chance, and I headed home, alone, with my thoughts and concerns.

~~~***~~~

The following Sunday found me in the middle of the sitting room floor in scrappy, old jeans and a faded t-shirt, my hair was plaited back, and surrounded by files, notes and research papers. I was trying to classify my work: what I was going to need in the near future, and what could be stored away for now. As I grasped at an elusive parchment that had drifted under the sofa, I felt a tingle as the primary security wards around the cottage were breached. Raising my head over the edge of armchair and looking out the small front window, I smiled as I watched my visitor approach.

Grinning like an excited child, I raced to the front door and swung it open.

"Good morning," I greeted brightly.

"And, good morning to you," the visitor replied.

"I'm so glad to see you. Come in," I invited.

Albus entered the small cottage, surveying the surroundings. I'm glad he had Apparated close to the small house as his attire would have had heads turning in the village. The purple overcoat and brown pants clashed with his orange shirt. I winced. You'd think at his age, he would have had better experience with the Muggle world.

"Interesting carpet," he indicated with a smile to the parchments on the sitting room floor.

"I was sorting through some stuff. I wanted to get it out of the way before tomorrow." I turned toward the mess.

"Ah, you start at the Ministry tomorrow. I didn't mean to intrude," he said benignly.

"You are most welcome to intrude," I replied happily, pulling him fully into the mess. "I've been hoping you'd visit. Can I offer you tea?"

"That would be nice," he answered as I led him into the kitchen.

Putting the kettle on the burner, I watched Albus putter around the kitchen, poking at the odd Muggle contraptions that were about.

"I'm not sure where to begin," he started, taking a seat at the wooden kitchen table as I served the tea with ginger biscuits. "I didn't intend to leave you alone for so long, but I felt I would be a poor reminder of what had happened."

"How is everyone?" I asked as I sat opposite him, honestly curious about those I had left behind.

Albus smiled broadly. "Ahh," he said, clapping his hands together. "James Potter and Lily Evans where married at the beginning of June. Lovely ceremony. Sirius was the best man, and Remus was there as well, as were many of their friends from school."

My ears perked up at the mention of Remus. James, Lily and Sirius were never my friends. If Albus had paid better attention while I was at Hogwarts, he would have known that.

"How is Remus? Not much research has done on lycanthrope lately. Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Works for me. It's hard on him at times, but he is excellent at what he does," Albus replied through sips of tea.

We spoke of Arthur and his growing family, of Alastair and his work with the Aurors, old members of the Light and new ones.

"We are no longer called the Light," Albus said with a chuckle, placing his cup on the table in front of him.

"Oh? What's it called now?" I asked curiously.

"The Order of the Phoenix," he proudly announced.

"Really? Who thought of that?" I grinned, leaning back in my chair.

"I'm not sure," he replied quizzically, pulling on his grey beard. "We held a meeting a few months ago where many of the younger members were in attendance. As the evening wore on, somehow it was decided that the name should be changed. I rather think it gives us a bit of flare," he snorted waving his hand elegantly.

"I think it suits you. Order of the Phoenix. You being the Phoenix, I presume."

He shrugged. "Have you heard from Severus lately?" he asked turning serious.

"No. I receive the occasional owl but nothing recent, and I won't count the curt words last night." I smiled.

Albus sighed heavily, and it drew my attention to his concerned face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing I can't handle, I'm sure. Severus' position has and always will be a tenuous one. He walks a fine line that could sway him in either direction. As you once said, he has a lot of "baggage", and his negative feelings toward his Muggle father may sway his behaviour."

"You don't trust him?" I was surprised.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes, I do." My reply was firm. "The last time he was here, he suggested making this a "safe" place. I believe him. When I told him that I had invited you here, he suggested that this was an ideal place where the three of us could meet, unbeknownst to anyone else."

"When did you see him last?" Albus asked.

"Beltane, the night of his reception. He followed me back here afterward."

"Just how close have you two become?" he questioned pointedly.

"Albus!"

"I would say, "it's none of my business", but it is. I do not want you put in danger if his allegiances should change."

"That won't happen, of that I'm sure. You joke about how cautious I am. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Severus will not put me in danger."

"If you say so, dear," he replied sounding unconvinced.

~~~***~~~

The rest of the morning was spent talking of things of importance and of not so important.

We felt that I could use my new position with the Italian Ministry to travel and make new contacts in the international Wizard world. Albus was certain that events would come to a head eventually, and if all went well for the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort may flee the country and seek refuge elsewhere to bide his time. We needed to know what other wizards' allegiances were and whom we could count on for support, now and in the future.

~~~***~~~

It was near lunchtime when the wards around the cottage were disrupted again. Albus stayed in the kitchen as I went to the front to check. Looking out the small window in the door, I saw a familiar figure approach, and as I opened the heavy door, I was swept into strong, lean arms, lifted off the ground and carried into the cottage, my legs dangling as I clung to black clad shoulders.

"I missed you," a muffled voice sounded from deep within the crook of my neck.

"I missed you, too. Are you alright?" I said with my arms still wrapped around his shoulders.

"I am now," he replied, still holding me tightly as he let my feet finally touch the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he said releasing his hold. "Seeing you at the reception made me realize how much I missed you."

"Albus is here," I warned, taking a step back.

His onyx eyes locked onto mine, and then drifted toward the sitting room.

"No, he's in the kitchen. We were about to have lunch. You _are_ going to stay aren't you?" I invited hopefully.

"Of course," he replied, smiling and wrapping an arm around my shoulder, steering me in the other direction.

As we entered the kitchen, Albus rose from his seat.

"Severus, my boy, it's good to see you." He extended his hand in greeting.

"And you, Sir," Severus replied as they shook hands.

"Have a seat, gentlemen. I'll have lunch ready in a moment." I ushered Severus to the table, and he sat opposite his old headmaster.

"So," Albus began, tentatively. "How have you been? It's been a while since I've heard from you."

"It's been difficult." Severus answered sitting stiffly in his chair, his smile having faded into an impassive look. "The Dark Lord has made some demands that are meant to prove my loyalty to him. I have been able to stall for now, but I need to speak with you soon. I have news about the men who were at the reception the other night looking for Lindstrom," he said glancing in my direction.

I turned from the stove and moved to the table wanting to be in on the conversation.

"I followed the men from the reception. They were not careful to cover their tracks and led me directly to Lucius Malfoy. As we know, Malfoy is a firm supporter of the Dark Lord and is always looking for ways to advance his standing within the circle. Lindstrom's family were supporters of Grindelwald, and he had shown an interest in the Dark Lord's philosophies but was withholding. Certain members of the circle were attempting to "persuade" Lindstrom to join the Dark Lord's ranks, as they wanted an experienced Potions Master under their thumb. But, Lindstrom demanded certain privileges in return. The Dark Lord wasn't pleased." Severus nodded in my direction. "I also believe they were trying to get him to hand you over. As it is, they appear to "have" me. I have spent the past few days trying to determine Lindstrom's whereabouts. I'm still not certain what's happened. However, I believe that he may have disappeared of his own volition. His entire family is missing."

"Interesting," Albus said with a creased brow.

"Malfoy," I thought aloud. "I know that name."

Both Severus and Albus watched me carefully as realization finally dawned. I bolted from the table and found myself on the bathroom floor, bringing up the tea and biscuits from earlier that morning. Malfoy, the man who tortured had me with _Crucio"_ for days, the man who let his "animals" take what was left of my battered body. I heaved again. Eventually, I felt long fingers pull my hair up and away from my face and neck. When I was done, I leaned back and felt a warm, wet cloth being pressed to my forehead. I took it and wiped away the fluids that were leaking from my eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Thank you," I said weakly. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should have had better control."

"I think you have the right to react as you did, but it's a memory, in the past. You are, simply, now forced to deal with it," Severus said as I leaned against his long legs for support. He was sitting on the edge of the tub, caressing my hair away from my face when Albus came to the doorway with a glass in his hand.

"I'm no Potions Master, but I hear that a dash of peppermint in water might help you feel a bit better," he said kindly, holding out the glass.

I took it with a weak smile and rinsed my mouth. When I was feeling steadier, Severus helped me to the kitchen, and I sat at the table. He served Albus and himself the minestrone soup and crusty bread that I had prepared and offered me some but returned the bowl to the counter when I winced at him. Instead, he put the kettle on the burner and let it boil for tea.

~~~***~~~

It was mid-afternoon when both Albus and Severus prepared to leave. During lunch, doubts seemed to be eased, and an agreement was made that both men needed stay in closer contact to avoid problems. We agreed that this cottage was the ideal place for the three of us to meet occasionally, as Severus had suggested weeks earlier, but it was not as convenient as having a place for them in England. An arrangement had to be made that would not draw suspicions or undo attention to Severus

Severus informed us that the Dark Lord wanted him to create a potion as a safeguard to something that he wished to protect and that he planned to be working on it for some time. He would try to find out what the item was and make a counter potion for the "safeguard".

Albus advised him to be careful and to send a message as to when they could meet again. He would find a secure place in England. Then, he instructed me to keep my eyes and ears open at the Ministry, as there were supporters for the Order there. Apparently, my mother and grandmother had both had connections with the Italian Ministry in their time. I was, also, to take advantage of any opportunity to travel abroad to test the waters with the rest of the Wizard world.

I suggested that, if presented with the opportunity to deal with magical creatures, that I could use my empathic abilities to make contacts there as well. The Centaurs, for example, don't trust the Wizard community, but they may form a connection with me. Albus agreed.

As the men approached the front door, preparing to leave, I paused and stopped them. There was a clearing in a small grove of trees at the back of the cottage. It would be more prudent to use that spot as an Apparition point rather than chancing being caught coming and going from the front. They agreed, and we exited through the kitchen.

Albus thanked me for lunch and discreetly headed for the clearing first.

Severus cupped my face and rubbed his thumb over my cheek, our eyes locked, and I could see into his soul. As our lips touched in a tender kiss, it ignited a fire within us, a bond that would not be broken. A pale pink aura formed around us until we broke the kiss, and he backed away from me, our fingers the last to let go.

With a deep breath, he drew himself to his full height, shoulders back, and joined Albus on the path through the trees. Albus turned to smile and wave "good-bye", but Severus kept his pace and didn't look back.

I swallowed hard and stood tall returning to the cottage and my scattered parchments on the sitting room floor.

~~~***~~~

My stomach was upset for the rest of the day, and I sipped ginger tea to try to settle it. I had a new job to start tomorrow, and it wouldn't be wise to call in sick on the first day.

Later that night, as I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, I felt my temperature rise and the nausea begin again. It was about midnight when I made yet another dash to the bathroom to relieve my stomach of its contents. Nerves, it must be nerves.


	13. Chapt 12 Secrets

_**12 – Secrets**_

"I disagree! You have no right!" I raged, pacing the length of the sitting room, my Italian temper in full force. Bless Circe for Silencing Charms or my voice would be ringing through the foothills and all the way to the village. "I've done as you've asked. We have supporters within the Ministry, and we now have contacts in three countries that we didn't before…_and_ I've confirmed that the Giants are in support of Voldemort…_and_ I've made contact with the Centaurs in Greece. I'm just asking you to contact him. Please," I pleaded. "I need to see him."

"Sit, my dear. Calm yourself." Albus spoke gently from the large armchair, motioning for me to sit on the sofa.

"Stop patronizing me!" I rounded on him. "You can't expect to turn the "grandfather" bit on and off. It won't work. You've protected me. I'll grant you that, but I suspect it was only because you needed me, needed my skills. Merlin, I wasn't born! I was breed to fight a battle, and every time we get together, I'm used in some way or another to further the goal."

"That's not true," Albus responded quietly, gripping the arms of the chair, his usually genial face was creased with discomfort.

"Isn't it?" I spat, still pacing.

"You're emotional, dear, and this can't be good for you." He tried to sound calm.

"Yes, I'm emotional. I have every right to be. For the past two months, I've tried to get in touch with Severus, and you have blocked my every move. We were supposed to work together. This was supposed to be a safe place for us. I get the odd note from him once in a while, but we haven't seen each other in ages. He has the right to know, and you don't have the right to keep it from him."

"And, what do you think he will do when he finds out?" Albus questioned from the depth of his chair. "He would jeopardize his precarious standing in Voldemort's ranks. Although he is no longer in the lower circle, he is not in the highest either. He delayed too long in creating the potion Voldemort needed as a safeguard and suffered for that delay. He needs to regain his strength and a fair bit of trust before we let him know," Albus said determinedly, leaning forward and placing his bony elbows on his knees. "Sit Daniella," he commanded.

Heaving a heavy sigh and feeling very dejected, I slowly lowered myself onto the sofa. My anger was beginning to dissipate. Albus was right. I knew it. Severus would risk all that he had worked for if he knew.

"I miss him so much," I began to cry quietly. "And, you're right, I am emotional. I can't seem to help it these days, and I'm sorry about what I said." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Quite alright, my dear. I'm sure that, at times, it must seem that all we do is work for the cause." He handed me a handkerchief and motioned to my expanding waistline. "It won't be long before you will be unable to hide your condition."

"Signora Campta has already mentioned that I've gained weight, but I could probably hide it at the Ministry for another few months or so with the bagginess of the work robes, but not much beyond that," I replied rubbing my hand over a slightly protruding pregnant belly.

"How far along are you now?" Albus asked, leaning back in the chair, satisfied that the explosion seemed to be over.

"A bit over four months."

Albus tapped his lips with the fingers of his right hand and thought for a moment. "Beltane. In the Circle?"

I nodded. "The Circle's aura opened for him and closed behind him, eventually sealing us in."

"Conceived with the blessing of the Goddess on a major Sabbat. Sounds familiar." He smiled knowingly at me.

I smiled back, my hand protectively on my unborn child.

"Think, Daniella. You know what Severus would do if he found out."

I nodded again. I knew…but I didn't like it.

"I still believe that he has the right to know," I insisted more gently.

"And, he will know, in time, but now is not the time."

"Preferably before the child is born," I appealed, our blue eyes meeting, mine looking for solace.

"I'm sure," he replied encouragingly. "Having a child is a wonderful thing. To miss that experience when it is presented would be most unfortunate."

_Unfortunate,_ I thought as I shook my head slowly. _Beyond unfortunate_. This child will not be raised in isolation nor will it be raised to fight a battle. It will be cherished as the precious gift that it is.

~~~***~~~

In Lindstrom's last days as my Master and in an apparent attempt to protect me, he procured a job for me at the Italian Ministry of Magic in the Experimental and Medicinal Potions department. It was an interesting job. I was hired to examine and re-structure potions that were used most often in the hospital. Within the first few days, I presented the Ministry with some improvements on existing potions that I had made during the year that I was recovering and was paid handsomely for the instructions. Within the first month, two of the improvements were being used in the hospital and were showing wonderful results. The Head Mediwizard was so impressed that he requested I focus my attention on specific potions for more critical cases. I often traveled to discuss potions with the original creator or the last person who upgraded it and to investigate possible plants that may have the necessary properties to improve a particular potion, but it was becoming difficult to Apparate, use the Floo or a Portkey, in my condition, as I had to be very careful not to splinch myself or harm the child. It was exhausting. However, my efforts enabled me to establish myself as a qualified and competent Potions Mistress and to covertly feel out the political climate of the Wizard world on a broader scope.

~~~***~~~

In early October, while on a professional visit to a fellow Master in Darjeeling, India, I sought out a local Herbalist. India's vast assortment of plant life meant that I might find an elusive ingredient that I had been looking for, for a personal project. I had heard that this Herbalist stocked an interesting assortment of rare and difficult to obtain herbs, plants, and other botanicals.

The small shop was located on a dingy side street off of Nehru Road in the centre of Darjeeling. Bunches of dried herbs hung from rafters in the front window and exotic plants were on display on the shelves on the sidewalk outside the front door. I couldn't help but notice the cultural difference between the prim and pristine Apothecaries of London, Paris, Prague and Rome verses the casual, flea market atmosphere in this section of Darjeeling.

Dressed in a dark blue and bronze sari, the draping material hanging in folds to hide my protruding belly, I wandered the street casually slipping in and out of various shops as if I were merely window shopping. Finally reaching my destination, I paused outside, cast a quick Scanning Charm for aggressive magical energy and entered through the open door. The man behind the counter eyed me with condescending curiosity as I browsed leisurely, poking at the odd herb here and sniffing the occasional plant there.

As I finally reached the front counter, I casually stated, "I'm looking for something specific; an herb or plant stronger than dhatura that can sedate an injured nervous system."

The man frowned as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He leaned onto his hands on the counter and glared. Witches had their place in the Wizard community of this country, and I was trespassing into a man's territory. To reveal that I was a Potions Mistress would draw unwanted negative attention that I could not afford to attract.

I continued, "I am looking for something that will allow a person's nervous system to relax so that the body will heal more rapidly."

"What do you need such a thing for?" he glowered; his tone was demeaning and icy. "You should be home cooking meals and raising children not creating potions."

"My personal status in none of your concern." My eyes narrowed in challenge. "Master Trivedi said that you specialize in these sorts of things. Do you know of such a plant?"

"Potions Master Trivedi? How do you know him?" he replied coolly but intrigued.

"He's a friend. I'm visiting him at the moment. The plant?" I encouraged without lowering my gaze.

"Tell me what you need it for," he insisted, returning my challenge.

I thought for a moment and decided to choose my battle carefully. He was not going to relinquish the plant unless I came up with a plausible reason.

"I have a friend who is injured," I said with a sigh, feigning defeat. "He is agitated and stubborn about accepting help. I've tried several methods, but he's not healing as quickly as he should. I'm hoping that this plant will calm him enough to allow proper healing. I don't want to render him unconscious, just relaxed."

It wasn't a complete lie. It was a situation, and I had a theory. _Crucio_ was Malfoy's favourite curse and seemed to be the curse of choice for Voldemort as well, for punishing his followers. I wanted to create a potion for Severus that would lessen the effects of _Crucio_ and speed recovery. Severus and I may both be Potions Masters, but this was my field of interest.

"I have such a plant, but it is not cheap, and payment must be made upfront," he relented.

"You provide the plant, and I'll provide the payment," I answered steadily.

He exited to the back room and returned a moment later with a green, spiky fruit the size of a mango. He placed it on the counter and met my gaze.

"This is a Tridask Thouren. It is the sister plant of the Cambodian Durian. It serves many purposes. The yellow flesh, if eaten uncooked, is paralysing; if cooked, is a sedative. Beware of the stone in the centre. The meat inside the stone is poisonous. I advise you to speak with Master Trivedi regarding possible ways of preparing it."

"Do you get many requests for this fruit?" I asked curiously, turning it over in my hand. The short spikes had tiny hooks on the ends, not unlike porcupine quills.

"No. I do not advertise it, as in the wrong hands it is deadly. However, you seem sincere and claim to be a friend of Master Trivedi and…" he said slightly reluctantly, "you appear to know what you speak of."

As he bagged the fruit, I lay the rupees on the counter to pay for it. Thanking the shopkeeper, I stepped into the sunlit street; my mind reeled with the possibilities of my purchase. Paralysing and poisonous, I hoped Voldemort wouldn't find out, and the sedative properties would have to be examined more closely. If my hypothesis was correct, then this fruit, if prepared properly, should ease the effects of _Crucio _thus enabling Severus to recover more quickly without Voldemort or the others knowing. This would grant him the opportunity to do other things that needed to be done without distraction or disturbance.

I couldn't wait to get back to Rome to begin the research.

~~~***~~~

For the next week, my time was divided between developing a trivial new potion to reverse the Bulbous Hex, which seemed to be a nasty, little curse that teen witches were inflicting on each in a fit of jealous anger. It was something minor, similar to the Furnunculus Hex, but seemed to be used in epidemic proportions lately: a new fad of sorts. It created large, crusty, blister-like lesions on the face and neck, embarrassing to the one who got hexed, but basically harmless.

I was, also, clandestinely testing the properties of the Tridask Thouren, as I didn't want the other workers in the lab to know what I was dealing with. I was the only Potions Mistress (or Master, for that matter) on staff, and I would rather not have them know that I was researching something new and unauthorized.

I was also sleeping…a lot. I was so tired these days, and traveling was becoming increasingly difficult. I was concerned that I may injure the baby if I continued at the rate that I had been. Plus, I had gained more weight, and it was becoming almost impossible to hide my six-month belly. Signora Campta was definitely suspicious, and I tried to avoid her as much as I could, claiming that I was busy with my new job. I felt terrible that I was deceiving her as we had a wonderful relationship, but I didn't want to have to make excuses for the absent man in my life.

Not surprising, however, was my ability to hide my condition at work. Every morning, I put on a light Vagueness Charm as one would put on their socks, and the work robes were more than accommodating. My colleagues were so self-absorbed that if I kept quiet, I was completely ignored, as if invisible. I liked that in some ways: as a ghost, no one asked questions.


	14. Chapt 13 Revelations

**13 – Revelations**

I had received a handful of owls from Severus over the past few months. They were short, just notes really, saying nothing of importance but reassuring that he was thinking of me. I desperately wanted to tell him about the baby, but I knew that Albus was right. As much as I wanted Severus with me, things were getting increasingly tense with Voldemort. The attacks on the Wizard community, and in some cases the Muggle community, were becoming more frequent, and more violent, and Severus was in the thick of it.

However, I needed to let the news out somehow, so, on Saturday morning, near the end of October, I decided to take the bull by the horns, so to speak. Gathering my courage, I headed to the village. The thought of gooey cinnamon buns had me nearly floating all the way there.

As I approached the Campta's Bakery, I stopped, wondering how to phrase what needed to be said, but as I caught my reflection in the shop window, I figured that I'd let things unfold for themselves. My burgundy sweater was pulled over loose fitting maternity pants. There was no hiding it now. I was obviously pregnant.

Upon entering the bakery, I was struck by the smell of freshly baked bread, yeast and … mmmm …cinnamon. The little bell tinkled overhead bringing me back into focus.

"Buon giorno, Signora Campta," I greeted with a nervous smile.

Signora Campta had her back to me, placing fresh rolls onto a tray on a shelf. "Buon giorno, Daniella," she called over her shoulder. "I'll be with you in a moment."

As she stepped down from the low stool, she turned and gasped, "Daniella!"

"Signora Campta," I replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Daniella," she repeated a bit louder, completely stunned.

"Dorotea?" Signore Campta called from the kitchen, a bit alarmed at hearing his wife's tone.

"Antonio!" Signora Campta cried out, her hand coming to her mouth, eyes wide.

"Dorotea?" he questioned as he quickly entered the shop. "Daniella," he greeted briefly with a nod, going to his wife's side.

"Signore Campta," I replied, still shyly smiling.

"Daniella?" he gasped suddenly as he did a double-take and turned to face me. I could see the colour rising in his face as his lips tightened.

"Antonio."

"Dorotea."

"Daniella?" they questioned simultaneously.

"Severus," I finally said trying to suppress a giggle at the comedy of the situation.

"Severus? That dark man you introduced us to months ago? We haven't seen him since. Why is he not here? He should be here with you! He should take responsibility." Signore Campta began to rage, shaking his finger at me.

"Does he even know?" Signora Campta asked more gently, the shock beginning to subside.

"No," I replied sadly. "His job, at the moment, demands his full attention. He has written, but I haven't told him of my condition."

"He has the right to know!" Signore Campta commanded loudly. The redness from his face was draining into his neck, and I could see the tendons beginning to bulge.

"I know he does, and I want to tell him, but he would jeopardize everything that he has worked for if he knew. I can't let that happen. He's worked too hard. If all goes well, I'll be able to tell him soon," I calmly assured.

"Come, dear," Signora Campta called motherly as she motioned for me to follow her into their home, which was attached to the shop. "Come and sit. I want to hear everything."

The afternoon was spent in the Campta's sitting room talking with Signora Campta. They had help in the shop on Saturdays, but Signore Campta liked to keep an eye on things himself, so he went back and forth between the shop and us.

I couldn't tell them much, and I didn't want to lie, but I did apologize for not telling them sooner. I explained that Severus' job was important and took him away often, but he had returned to visit several times before the pregnancy was confirmed. We just didn't come into town. Knowing that our time was limited, we wanted to spend all available time alone.

Signora Campta nodded with understanding, and Signore Campta was beginning to calm down. He was just being protective. However, he still paced the small sitting room shaking his head and insisting that a man had the right to know if he had fathered a child and that Severus had to take responsibility. I agreed, but explained again that if Severus' attention were distracted at the moment, then all he had worked for would be for nothing. I promised to tell him as soon as possible.

I received an owl from Albus the following week. Voldemort had identified several members of the Order of the Phoenix and was beginning to focus his aggression on those they loved. No one was safe. Arthur was busy identifying Dark Lord and Order supporters at the Ministry. Alastor was tracking Death Eaters. James and Sirius were working to gather more supporters within the Wizard community, and Remus was trying to persuade the other werewolves to follow the Order, but most were too afraid of Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who had bitten most of them. Greyback was a strong supporter of Voldemort and kept the pack in fear for their lives. It was Remus' job to convince them that they would be better off following Albus.

Albus had, also, met with Severus, and things seemed to be easing up. With Voldemort's attention elsewhere, Severus was able to infiltrate other ranks and circles and talk with some of the other supporters, finding out names that he hadn't known before and passing misinformation on to the other Death Eaters from the Order. Voldemort had also instructed Severus to continue with his experiments on poisons and corrosives. It was thought that he might use these as crude forms of torture or a safeguard for more artefacts that he was trying to protect. The exact reason was uncertain.

The information that I had forwarded about the Giants was greatly appreciated, and now the others could deal with what was happening with them. Albus had a herd of Centaurs living on Hogwarts' grounds and had spoken to their leader requesting support. The Centaurs didn't want to back anyone, but the herd at Hogwarts' and the herd that I had contacted in Greece seemed to indicate an allegiance to me and Albus, personally.

Albus also advised that I continue to keep the pregnancy a secret. He feared that if others

knew about the baby and the news slipped to the wrong ears, we would be in danger. I understood his concern, but how he expected me to keep a nearly full-term pregnancy a secret was beyond me! I couldn't charm it hidden. I couldn't Transfigure it into a hamster. People would know…soon...and I was getting very tired of expending energy to hide it! I needed all the energy I had just to get up in the morning!

I sat in a spare cubicle in the main section on the second floor of the Ministry reviewing some notes early one morning. Most of the working surface of the lab, at the present time, was covered with ongoing experiments in various stages of development. I had arrived early to check on one of the potions and listened as the office began to fill for the day.

"Her Highness is off again tonight," I overheard a high-pitched, haughty voice announce to whoever was listening.

"Where to now?" another voice called out.

"Don't know. Don't care," the first responded as a chair scraped against the tile floor.

"Have you noticed how fat she's gotten since she started here?" a third voice joined in giggling.

"Must be all that rich food she eats when she's away," laughed the haughty voice.

"Potions Mistress. Hmmph. She hardly talks to anyone. Thinks she's better than the rest of us," another voice added.

"I don't know about that. I've never seen her smile. She comes off as really quiet, almost unhappy," a mousy voice seemed to defend me.

"What does she have to be unhappy about? She's young, gorgeous, brilliant, has a job that lets her come and go as she pleases, and gets paid a bundle," the haughty voice listed crisply.

"True, but have you ever watched her. She's so focused on what she does and look at how many potions she's updated and advanced in the three months that she's been here? Give her some credit. We haven't exactly been friendly either," responded the gentle voice.

_So, that's what they thought of me. I wasn't completely ignored after all. _

The banter subsided, and the voices seemed to drift on their way to their own workspaces. I quickly gathered my notes and left the cubicle, almost running into a plain, young woman with pin-straight black hair wearing dark grey work robes. She startled and took a quick step back. My face was impassive as I held my notes tightly in my arms, facing her.

"Oh, Gods," she gasped. "You heard."

I gave a curt nod but held my head proudly.

"Oh, Gods," she gasped again as her eyes dropped. "You're pregnant."

I abruptly pulled my outer work robe closed.

"I'm so sorry. They can be such hags," she said softly.

"Energies issued out will be returned three-fold," I replied quietly, my face still without expression, but I was feeling the hurt. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do," I stated as I lowered my head slightly and brushed past her on the way to the lab.

"Mistress Di Marco, I really am sorry," she repeated softly, a blush beginning to burn her cheeks.

I stopped and turned to look at her, my voice calm, "Don't worry about it. From what I heard, you defended me, and I'm grateful. I do keep to myself. Rumours are bound to develop, but this," I pointed to my stomach, "I would rather keep to myself for now. Please."

"Sure," she answered with an embarrassed smile. "And if you need anything, please, let me know."

"Thank you." I smiled back at her, then continued my path to the lab.

The Society of Potions Masters had scheduled a symposium at their Manor House on the outskirts of London for that evening. It promised to be stimulating as there planned to be several speakers on a variety of topics.

Alchemist Damocles Belby was scheduled to discuss his work on lycanthrope. Belby wasn't a Potions Master but had an interest in how lycanthropy worked and its physical effect on the body. It would be fascinating to hear what he had to say.

The other topics for the evening included: an introduction to newly discovered plants from Tibet and Nepal and some new research on: why witches live longer than wizards.

Knowing the abysmal November weather of London, I dressed in a navy velvet Empress gown with matching cloak to protect myself from the damp and cold. A Portkey had been arranged to take me from the Ministry to the tulip garden at the right of the manor house, just as Master Lindstrom and I had done many months ago. I couldn't Apparate such a long distance, at the present time, and would never Portkey from my home. That was a safe zone, and I refused to have it breached.

Upon arriving at the garden, I had to rest on a nearby stone bench for a while to settle my upset stomach. Although I had been feeling much better lately, any sort of magical travel left me feeling dizzy and nauseous. As I sat, I glanced around, remembering the last time that I was here: Severus' induction ceremony. That seemed so long ago. The garden was dreary now, and devoid of greenery. There was nothing but empty rock gardens and dirt beds waiting for spring and summer to give them life again. I began to miss Severus terribly. Drawing the cloak tightly around my body as a chill breeze swept through the garden, I shook my head to clear it, and noting that my stomach had finally settled, gathered myself to proceed into the Manor House.

Walking the length on the gravel path, I observed that the grand, front doors were closed, but as guests approached, they magically opened, sensing the invitation.

Setting a light Vagueness Charm and adjusting my cloak, I climbed the broad staircase and entered the brightly lit entrance hall, giving a quick glace around the black and white room: spiral stairs to the right, big fireplace to the left, three doors-left, right and center…I remembered. Before I could continue, however, a familiar little house-elf stood before me; eyes bulging with recognition, hands extended, and a big smile expanded on its face.

"May I take your cloak, Mistress?" it asked formally.

"Hello." I smiled back. "I remember you. How are you?"

If house-elves could blush, I think this one was.

"I is fine, Mistress," it replied delightedly. "Your cloak, Mistress?" it repeated, hands still extended.

"Thank you," I returned as the cloak slipped from my shoulders, and was handed it to the elf.

"If Mistress is needin' anything tonight, she is to ask Pinky, if that pleases Mistress," the elf said formally.

"Thank you, Pinky. I does please me." I smiled at the diminutive elf again.

The house-elf bowed deeply, grinning from floppy ear to floppy ear, and scurried off with my cloak clutched securely against its chest. I headed toward the open door and the gathering of Potions Masters and Mistresses and their guests inside.

With my recent travels and research, I was well acquainted with many in attendance, and my light Vagueness Charm was only a preventative measure to put some of their memories of me into the shadows, not to totally block me out.

As I took a glass of wine from a passing elf, I began to mingle with my colleagues, both pleasant and social as well as the more questionable and surly. Hmm, yes, Severus was there, his chin held high, hiding behind that curtain of lank, dark hair, snarling at anyone and anything that came too close. My hand instinctively moved to my abdomen, and the baby chose that moment to move.

_Wonderful,_ I thought sarcastically as I shifted from foot to foot. _This was going to be an interesting evening_.

Master Castwell, Chairwizard of the Society, entered a few moments later, inviting us into the reception room. The symposium was to begin shortly. Finding a comfortable seat in the back, I sat with the material of the dress gathered over and around my lap to hide my condition.

The symposium began with the "Witch Verse Wizard Lifespan" research. It was entertaining and light, and the researcher made several amusing comments. However, he did, at one point, make a rather derogatory remark about how witches' lives were so much easier than wizards', and this triggered an elderly witch in the middle of the gathering to pipe up, quite loudly, that he should try giving birth some day and raise that child to maturity. The audience and researcher laughed while she added to her neighbour, "Well, he should."

The next speaker discussed a variety of new plants that he had discovered on his latest travels to Tibet and Nepal. He chose several specimens to show us and explained how they could be used to enhance a variety of existing potions. I found this fascinating, as it was exactly what I did at the Italian Ministry and what I was doing in my private research.

Finally, Democles Belby took the podium. He was a middle-aged wizard with chestnut coloured hair and peppered sideburns. He wasn't very tall, and the dais magically shrank to accommodate his height. Adjusting his round, wire-frame glasses on his nose before speaking, his tenor voice began to explain how he became involved in the study of lycanthrope. The monthly change from human to werewolf was physically and mentally demanding on those afflicted, and Belby hypothesised that the biological and physical stress on the muscles and tendons, as well as on the heart, would shorten the lifespan of the afflicted witch or wizard. He was adamant in pointing out that these people were not werewolves by choice but were the unfortunate victims of a violent attack. He expressed his intent to find a cure so that those afflicted could lead some semblance of a normal life. Unfortunately, however, he had been unsuccessful in convincing any werewolves to allow themselves to be studied in depth. I think it had something to do with his approach. As much as I was in awe of his theory, he came off as arrogant and cocky. I was determined to speak with him after the symposium.

When the crowd moved back into the main room, clusters of curious witches and wizards gathered around the speakers offering congratulations, asking questions, and making general remarks and comments about their work. I waited, patiently, for the crowd around Mr. Belby to dissipate before approaching. Finally, I saw him extricate himself from a badgering old wizard and make his way to the refreshment table. I followed.

"Your hypothesis on the physical strain on the heart was one I had not heard before but always thought was critical. It's good to see someone recognize it," I began, reaching for the fruit platter.

He looked at me, puzzled, as he held a glass of champagne in one hand and a canapé in the other.

"You actually understood what I was talking about, dear?" he asked condescendingly.

"Why yes, darling," I smiled with false sweetness. "All those big words are so fascinating." I wondered if anyone would notice if he received a swift kick to the shins, but a saving voice approached from behind.

"Ah, Mr. Belby, I see you've met one of the Society's brightest stars." Master Castwell puffed his chest out proudly. "Mistress Di Marco has the honoured distinction of being the youngest Potions Mistress in the Society… and in Wizard history. She works with the Italian Ministry of Magic in the Experimental Potions lab."

"Really?" Belby replied a bit flustered, his expression quickly changing from condescending to curious. "My apologies, Mistress. I didn't know."

My smile was genuine this time. "No harm done. I couldn't help but have a bit of fun with you…dear." I chuckled at the last word.

He snorted a laugh, and we chatted for a while about his theory and other possible approaches of exploration. I had a few ideas of my own but was unwilling to share them at the moment. As we talked, I received an uncomfortable feeling from him. His ideas were impressive, but I didn't quite trust him. There was an overwhelming and conflicting sense of self-serving.

Slowly, others began to approach the refreshment table, and as our conversation began to wind down, another couple took over, and I was able to back away without much notice.

Master Castwell had sauntered off to the other side of the room, and several witches arrived chatting about the "Witch Verses Wizard Lifespan" speech. Severus also arrived with the leering wizard who always seemed to find me at these functions, and I tried to involve myself with the witches' conversation to avoid his attentions.

"Gods, she's something!" I overheard the leering wizard drool to Severus. "You two are near the same age. Have you …ah… "talked" with her?" he questioned lasciviously.

Severus sneered and glanced in my direction briefly. I was turned with most of my back to him. "She's beneath me," his baritone voice oozed with arrogance.

"Gods, man. Look at those curves. I'd love to have her beneath me!" the leering wizard voiced a bit too loud and drew attention to himself. "What?" he replied innocently to the condemning stares.

I tried to ignore the byplay between the two and continued listening to the witches' banter about the benefits and drawbacks of men.

"You know what I mean, don't you, love?" an older witch asked me, nudging her head toward the leering wizard. "It's difficult enough without ignorant comments, but you do look lovely, in your condition. I had a dress very similar to that when I was carrying my son. Most comfortable piece of clothing I owned. Wore it every chance I got. How far along are you? I wager five, maybe six months?"

"Six," I answered quietly, quickly glancing around to see if anyone, especially Severus, overheard.

"Six!" she exclaimed loudly. "You look fabulous!"

At that, Severus shot a look at me, and then lowered his eyes to my waistline. His scowl intensified, and the leering wizard chose that moment to make another crude remark. As Severus turned to stare him down, I made a hasty exit to the flower garden. I didn't want a confrontation in a crowded room.

Quickly heading down the gravel path to the assigned Portkey garden, I heard the crunch of feet on stone rapidly approach from the rear. Before I could completely turn around, I was firmly seized by my left upper arm and spun nearly off balance. Instinctively, my projective hand raised and hit my assailant in the chest, sending him staggering backward with a Repelling Hex. Before I could regain my composure, I came face to face with a narrow-eyed, snarling, furious Severus Snape. He roughly grabbed my upper arms and shoved me into a small alcove off the path, slamming my back hard against the narrow stone wall, winding me. I was shocked by the violence of the attack and was unable to respond.

"Bloody wench," he spat, slamming me again. "I trusted you. I trusted you!"

He was shaking, and I could feel pain emanating from him, but what was he talking about?

"Was I a challenge? Someone to stop the loneliness? What was it Daniella? What?!" he angrily demanded, not letting go.

My back was solidly against the wall, and I couldn't move. Severus leaned forward and aggressively assaulted my mouth with a bruising kiss, his teeth nipping and biting across my jaw and down my throat, marking me. I tried pushing him off but couldn't get leverage.

_Severus, stop!_ He stopped and leaned back slightly.

"You played me for a fool," he hissed in my ear as his hands ran the length of my torso and settled on the baby. "How could you betray me? Was he good? Was it worth it?"

He growled, and his lip curled in disgust as he felt the bulge. Letting go as if touching a flame and thrusting me back against the wall again, he spun on his heel and stalked back toward the manor house, robes billowing behind.

I began to shake violently. _What? Was he good? No!_ I thought, suddenly realizing what he had implied.

My mouth opened to call after him, but no sound came out. I slumped down the wall, sobbing into my shaking hands. _I haven't betrayed you. I couldn't, _I sent out empathically. _The baby is yours._


	15. Chapt 14 Confrontations and Reconciliati

**14 – Confrontations and Reconciliations **

Early morning found me curled up on the sofa in the sitting room, eyes puffy and face blotchy from having spent most of the night crying. I couldn't sleep, and every time I thought I had myself under control, something would trigger the tears again. How could he think I would betray him?

I had stumbled, unnoticed, through the garden to the Portkey site, managing to transport back to the Ministry and Apparate home without injuring myself. I kept the cottage dark as the rain drizzled outside, manoeuvring to the bedroom, and stripping out of the velvet dress, pulling a light nightgown over my head. The distress seemed to start another bout of hot flashes that I had been experiencing lately, and I listlessly crawled into bed and tried to get to sleep. But, the memories of his body close to mine, holding me, then the memory of his anger, the hatred in his eyes, made me bolt up and begin to cry again. Wandering to the darkened kitchen, I made myself a cup of tea but only drank half. It wasn't what I wanted, and it wasn't helping. Resigning myself to the sitting room, and curling up in the corner of the sofa, I listened as the rain pattered against the large picture window that spanned the back of the cottage. Staring blankly into space, silent tears mirrored the shower against the pane, and as the baby moved, my hand unconsciously caressed the bulge. I awkwardly rolled onto my side, trying to get comfortable.

I must have drifted off for, in a dream-like state, I felt gentle fingers brush the matted hair from my face, and my skin began to cool.

"Sev…," I mumbled through the dream. "Babe… yours…"

I felt myself being gently lifted into strong arms and held tightly, soft fabric against my cheek, and a familiar scent of spices filled my senses. My eyes shot open, and I pulled by head back.

"How did you get in?" I asked abruptly, now fully awake.

"Your wards were not set. When I found the cottage exposed, I was concerned that you were in danger," Severus replied softly. "I'm sorry, Daniella. I'm so sorry," he said, his stygian eyes locked onto my blue, like dark pools meeting the sky.

I pulled out of his grip, my heartbreak and tears turning to anger.

"How could you think that I would betray you? I wouldn't…I couldn't… never! We are blessed by the Goddess!" I pointed to my belly. "This child was conceived in the circle! On Beltane! How could you!!" My hands balled into fists, and I struck him hard on the shoulders, pushing him away and off the sofa.

He stood, and I could see his anger rise as well.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Can you imagine how I felt finding out that way? I had the right to know!" he demanded angrily, pointing his finger at me.

"I know you did, but we couldn't let you jeopardize all you had worked for. The risk was too great."

"We? Who else knows? Albus?" he questioned, seething.

"Yes. He just wanted to protect us."

"Protect or manipulate?" he huffed, turning his head toward the front window, watching the rain form rivulets on the small pane. His jaw flexed as he ground his teeth.

"I wondered that myself, and we fought. Maybe it was a bit of both. I wanted to tell you, and I'd been trying to get in touch with you from the start, but he talked my out of it, and I finally agreed with him. We were afraid that you would risk everything that you'd worked for, and I didn't want you to get caught doing something foolish."

"You didn't trust me." His ebony gaze returned to me with a scowl.

"Severus, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to get hurt. Albus said that the delay of Voldemort's potion caused you harm. He said that you needed to recover and gain ground before you found out."

Severus paused. There was a faint flush on his pale face, and his jaw was set tight. He stood rigidly, and as I rose to face him, I lost my balance slightly and began to tip backward. Reaching out instinctively to balance me, his eyebrow rose, and a sudden quirk of a smile passed his lips.

"I feel like one of those children's toys with the round base. I tip, but I never quite fall," I quipped, smiling back at him.

He turned serious again and lowered his eyes and hands to my abdomen.

"Did I hurt you last night? I mean physically, the baby…" he asked, his hands still on my stomach.

"Yes," I replied honestly. "Don't ever doubt me again, or you'll be the one hurting." I scolded, sharply poking an index finger into his shoulder.

"I believe you," he winced, rubbing the poke spot with a faint smirk.

The day was spent healing wounds and catching up on what each other had been doing: both personally and professionally.

I told him about my travels and the work that I was doing at the Ministry. I debated telling him about the potion that I was creating to counter _Crucio_. I wanted it to be a surprise, but the first batch was almost ready to be tested, and theoretically should work, but would need to be tested. He would have to do the testing. I also explained that, although it was Friday, I wasn't expected at work because of the symposium last night. All of my other information, except for the pregnancy, he knew, because it had been passed to him through Albus.

He asked if anyone else knew about the pregnancy, and I confided that only the Campta's and one woman at work knew. I told him how hard it had been to keep it hidden all these months, and Severus just shook his head, reiterating that he should have been told but was beginning to understand why he hadn't. It would have put the baby and me in danger. At that point, I was embraced in a bear hug and, talking to the top of my head, Severus vowed to do everything in his power to keep us safe.

I found Severus' news far more interesting than mine. His experiments for Voldemort, although horrific, were fascinating, and I could see that Severus was impassioned by some of the ideas and philosophies being promoted. The idea of making the Wizard world stronger was a solid one. However, I found Voldemort's methods barbaric. Killing Muggle-borns and half-bloods to purify the Wizard race reminded me of a similar chapter in Muggle history; a war to end all wars that repeated itself years later, a war that my grandparents had been a part of with a similar dark wizard. But, this made no sense as Voldemort, himself, was a half-blood, but I wasn't willing to start an argument when things were finally feeling comfortable again.

As we sat on the sofa talking, I leaned under his arm as it protectively wrapped around my shoulders. His other hand rested on my abdomen and began to lovingly caress the bulge. What a difference from last night! As we sat quietly, the baby rolled, and Severus startled at the movement but didn't remove his hand. He looked at me quizzically.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I think I felt your stomach just growl."

I smiled coyly and moved his hand to a different spot. The baby moved again, like a flutter from the left side toward my navel. His eyes grew wide, and he practically held his breath.

"It's moving," he whispered in awe.

"Yes, it has its moments," I replied continuing to move his hand to where the baby was active. He was fascinated until my stomach actually produced a loud growl.

"That must be deafening to the child," he asserted. "It's time you were fed."

Severus rose and held out his hand, pulling me to my feet. As I stifled a jaw-cracking yawn, he ordered, "And after your fed, you're going to bed."

"Alone?" I asked mischievously, wagging my eyebrows.

"You can't be in the mood," he responded in surprise.

"Unfortunately, I'm too tired to be "in the mood" at the moment…but maybe after the nap?" I wagged my eyebrows again.

Severus' smile grew wide, and he chuckled a rare low chuckle as he pulled me into an embrace. "You're nuts," he said.

"Yes," I giggled, hugging back. "I blame the hormones."

Waking in the late afternoon, I heard a faint snore over my left shoulder and felt a warm mass spoon me from behind. Severus' arm was curled around my waist, his hand splayed over my stomach. I smiled contently as I gently leaned back into him, feeling the full contact of his body against mine. He stirred, and his hand unconsciously rubbed my stomach and slid up my side as he placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder. I could feel him grow hard against my backside as his hand continued to stroke my arm, and I pressed my hips back in response, sighing. Gods, it had been so long. His hand moved from my arm to my breast and caressed the side of it, cupping it from underneath and kneading softly.

"Gods, they've gotten big," he breathed into my ear.

I shimmied onto my back and turned my head toward him, smiling as he reached for the other breast, curiously and amusingly comparing sides.

"I have no idea how to do this with a beach ball between us," I smirked uncomfortably.

I wasn't huge, but I didn't find my naked self attractive either. He slowly began to pull at the nightgown, unbuttoning the length of simple holdings in the front and pushing the material aside.

"Gods, you're gorgeous," he said hungrily as he gazed at my body laid out before him.

Planting tender kisses along my jaw and down my neck, he erased the marks from the night before. His hands continued to work at my breasts and over my stomach as he slowly moved from my neck to collarbone and lower. His tongue flicked and drew slow circle and had me moaning and arching wanting more, wanting satisfaction, wanting completion of the act.

"Patience," he whispered into my chest. "I'm trying to maintain control. I want this to last."

"When do you have to leave again?" I questioned through the moans.

"Not anytime soon," was his muffled reply.

"Good. Let's figure this out. Gods, I need you!" I pulled him up to face me, cupping his face and devouring his mouth with a hungry kiss.

He tried, awkwardly, to balance over me, arms fully expended so not to crush the baby, but I was right, it was like having a beach ball between us.

"Hold on… I think…let's try…" I grunted and manoeuvred to the right, moving his arm so that I could clumsily roll onto my side to get into a better position. As I did, Severus stood on his knees, in the centre of the bed, confused. Then, an idea struck. He took hold of my hips and brought me up in front of him, as if we were spooning again, my back to his front with his arms wrapped around me. With my knees on either side of his, I got the hint. Okay, this could work. I lowered onto my hands and knees and heard a low, anxious growl as he placed his hands on my hips, rubbing against my backside. Oh, yes…this could work. Feeling him press ardently against me, stars exploded almost immediately behind my eyelids. Oh, yes…this could definitely work!

It didn't take long before we were both satisfied, albeit temporarily, and collapsed onto our sides, with Severus still wrapped behind me, both of us out of breath and sweaty.

"Gods, I needed that," we uttered simultaneously, then chuckled at the coincidence.

He rolled me over to face him and ran a long, elegant finger down my cheek to my chin.

"I love you," he whispered reverently as if not wanting to disturb the moment.

"I love you, too," I answered returning the gesture, my finger running the length of his jaw.

We stayed in bed a while longer, enjoying each other's company and exploring other…possibilities. Some were successful. Some were…well…not, but it was fun trying.

As darkness fell, _"Incendio"_ lit a low fire in the bedroom grate, and a quiet _"Lumos"_ illuminated the wall sconces dimly as a light fragrance began to fill the small room.

"Umm, scented candles," Severus mumbled from his comfortable position in my arms, his head nestled on my shoulder, his nose nuzzling the side of my breast.

"Do you like it?" I asked lazily.

"Umm, yes. It's…fresh."

I chuckled softly. "That's what I thought. It was a… clean… smell."

I could feel him smile against my skin.

"I thought you didn't need much sleep?" I questioned again remembering a time when I thought that he had left without saying "good-bye".

"I don't, usually. I can't explain it. I feel…content…here. Happy." He snorted at his last comment. "Who would have thought that Severus Snape could be happy?"

"I would. I always knew. The longing for it was in your eyes, in your heart. I'm glad you're happy here with me."

At that, he snuggled closer, his arm across my stomach, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders. He was right. This was a content, comfortable, happy feeling.

Loathe, I was to disturb it, but damn, I was hungry again!

"You know, I actually have food in the fridge," I hinted into his silky black hair that was spread across my shoulder.

"Chicken, no doubt," he mused sardonically.

"Well…yes, always…but there's sausages, ground turkey, and beef tournedos as well, and I have a pretty good supply of vegetables and fruit. It wouldn't take much to put something together for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm glad to see that you're taking care of yourself." His hand ran over my stomach as he shimmied down to kiss the bulge. "And, the baby," he add as he slid out of bed, searching for his pants.

I shivered with the sudden loss of heat and decided to follow suit. As I rolled out of bed, I pulled open the top drawer of the dresser to remove some underclothes. Before I could stop him, Severus reached over my shoulder to relieve me of my underwear.

"Oh…my…God!!!" he exclaimed, wide-eyed, holding up the maternity knickers by the waistband. "These are huge!" he laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" I retorted grabbing the pants back, and playfully pushing him away. "They're still a bit big as I still have three months left. The baby isn't due until January."

I could see him want to quip back, but he wisely held his tongue. Never mess with a pregnant woman and her knickers!

I finally managed to dress in a loose, light yellow sweater and maternity jeans, my long, straight hair brushed back into a low ponytail.

Severus had also pulled his hair back with a black string. It was getting longer, and it looked good, but I liked seeing it pulled away from his face. I liked being able to see his angular cheeks, deep obsidian eyes, and majestic nose. Sigh…

Shaking myself into focus again, we moved into the kitchen. It was dark now, the sun having set at least two hours earlier. Severus lit a fire in the sitting room grate to stave off the cold mountain air as I lit the lamps in the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge to see what was there.

When Severus poked his head over the top of the fridge door, I said with a mischievous grin, "Well, there's chicken." He rolled his eyes at me. "As well as hot Italian sausages and panchetta. There's tournedos and ground turkey in the freezer, but they'd take too long to cook, and I'm hungry. Anything catch your interest?"

He was standing on the other side of the fridge door with a roguish grin. "I bet I can find something to do with those strawberries and whip cream…"

My eyes widened at the innuendo. "Didn't get enough earlier?" I enquired. "Okay, a light dinner and straight to dessert," I suggested grinning back, my eyes beaming with anticipation.

He smiled and pulled the fridge door fully open, taking the berries and cream from the shelf and placing them on the counter. "Something to look forward to," he said firmly, then reached beyond me again and took out the sausages. "Do you have penne?"

I looked at him with an "are you kidding" expression. "I'm Italian. What do you think?" I replied as I reached into the cupboard and pulled out the package of pasta.

Together, we fried cut up sausages, sautéed sliced onions and peppers, diced tomatoes, added basil, oregano and a few other spices and made a wonderful casserole to be served with penne el dente and a salad. Severus lit candles on the table while I opened a bottle of wine.

"Should you be having that?" he asked eyeing the alcohol.

"No worries. A bit won't hurt, and it's a very light wine."

With dinner finished and the kitchen cleaned up, it seemed that neither of us liked leaving a mess, we retired to the sitting room sofa and a beautifully roaring fire. Cuddled contently in each other's arms, we sat in peace, sipping wine, and enjoying the silence.

Who would have thought that just twenty-four hours earlier, I thought that I had lost him forever?


	16. Chapt 15 The Mistress and the Master

**15 – The Mistress and the Master**

"Ciiinnnaaaaaamonnnnn…ciinnnaaaaammonnnn…." The words breathed softly through my dream, but there was no scent. I stirred and sleepily brushed my hand across my nose.

"Ciiinnnaaaaamonnnn…." The word came again, as softly as the first, only this time I felt warm breath on my neck and my hair being pushed aside.

Languidly rolling over with my arms stretching over my head, I turned to face the spicy voice.

"You're up early. How are you feeling this morning?" I asked as I was enveloped in strong arms.

"I'm hungry," Severus said as he kissed a path from my forehead to my ear. "How long was I out for?"

"Not long really. The paralysis lasted about two hours, but afterwards your system began to twitch. I gave you a few drops of Skullcap for the restlessness, and a Valerian root tincture to put you to sleep. I'm glad you trust me that much. You were quite vulnerable."

"If I didn't trust you, I would not be here at all. You're probably the only person I know whom I trust completely."

I lay in the comfort of his arms thinking back over the last few days.

It had been a lazy weekend, simply enjoying each other's company. On Saturday morning, Severus perused my growing library in the sitting room and settled down with several volumes of newly acquired Herbology and Biochemistry books, while I reviewed notes on recent experiments that I was working on at the Ministry. In the afternoon, while the rain pelted the front windows, we discussed Severus' work with Voldemort and Albus and, to me; it seemed that he was still riding the fence, so to speak. There were times when I felt that he was completely on Albus' side, and then, he would say something that would indicate that he supported what the Dark Lord promoted. When I confronted him on this, he re-iterated what he had said months ago when he first arrived in the village: "I am on my own side, but I will always be on your side".

On Sunday afternoon after a light lunch, Severus headed back to the sitting room and my library.

"I should go to work this afternoon for a while. I have some projects that need checking on. Will you be alright here by yourself?" I felt like a mother hen.

"I'll be fine," he replied flatly as he raised his eyes, not his head, from an ancient tome.

"Would you like me to bring you back anything?"

He thought for a moment, lifting his chin to look at me. "We're running low on food. The miserable weather has kept us from going to the village."

"Yes, I noticed. I've made a list, but is there anything, in particular, that you'd like?" I asked again.

"No," he answered as he returned to the book, flipping a page. "Will you be long?"

"I shouldn't be. I'm going to bring back the first trials of the Cruciatus Reduction Potion. I have three that should be ready for testing. Are you up to it?" I smirked hoping to get a rise out of him. I got nothing but a raised eyebrow and a frown.

"Of course," was his curt reply, "but you'll have to fill me in on the research before I test anything."

"Of course. I'll bring home the file, and you can look at it yourself. I take excellent notes."

"I remember," he said flatly without looking up.

Exiting through the kitchen door and walking the slippery path to the small clearing in the grove of trees behind the cottage, I Disapparated to Rome and walked the short distance from the Apparition point to the Ministry's entranceway: the poster of the newspaper boy. Casually leaning against the poster, I slipped through and into the Ministry's brightly lit lobby. Acknowledging the security wizard as I passed, elevator five took me directly to the second floor, and I walked through the empty corridor to Lab number three.

Although there were a few other researchers employed at the Ministry, they shared a lab. Lab number three was mine, and I was proud of the privilege. It didn't take long to check the experiments that I had been working on, and I removed two from the heat, placing them in stasis, but one would need to simmer for at least another week. Moving to my private workstation, I removed three vials from the storage cupboard and prepared to transfer the contents of three small cauldrons into them. One had been brewing for over a week, the second since the beginning of last week, and the third had been started on Thursday, before I left for the symposium. The unused part of the Tridask Thouren had been put in a preservative stasis, as I wanted to keep it fresh for future use. Packing the vialed potions and the unused fruit with my notes and research in my large satchel, I wrote a brief note to my supervisor, indicating that I would be out of the office for the rest of the week doing research from home. Heading back to the elevator, I turned and scanned the empty office, remembering the gossiping hags who thought that I was getting fat from the rich food of my travels. Now that Severus knew about the pregnancy, perhaps I'd surprise everyone and show up to work without the baggy work robes, I cajoled to myself as the elevator doors opened.

The dreary November weather hadn't let up as I splashed my way to Trevi Market to pick up some fresh fruit and vegetables. The butcher had just received a new shipment of beef, so I stocked up on a few cuts of meat. I preferred the chicken from a local man in my village.

By the time I returned home, I was sopping wet and ready for a nap.

Severus met me at the back door and relieved me of the satchel and packages, scolding me for carrying so much. "Why didn't you use a Leviosa spell, at least from the woods to here? You could harm yourself …or the baby."

"It took too much out of me to Apparate, and it was easier to just carry these," I replied crankily, relinquishing the packages.

"Have you even seen a mediwizard? Most pregnant women are followed from the beginning of their pregnancies. When my grandmother retired from Hogwarts she became a midwife. She always said how important it was for pregnant women to be checked and how few actually were."

"This was a secret, remember," I snapped. "No, I haven't seen a mediwizard. I can only trust in my own knowledge and research and by listening to what my body tells me."

"And, what is it saying now?" he snapped in return.

"It's saying, "Feed me and put me to bed!"" I crabbed, hanging my dripping cloak on a hook behind the door. "The research and vials are in the satchel. While I'm napping, you can read through the notes if you like, but don't touch the vials. I want to be awake and clear-headed when you do. There is an order in which I want you to try them."

"Yes, dear," he snarked, removing the file folder from the bag and flipping through it.

"I'm sorry," I said, moving around the kitchen table to cuddle into his warmth. As I wrapped my arms around his waist, I could smell his earthy scent and instantly felt comforted. "I get crabby when I'm tired. This whole situation has not been easy."

"I understand," he said, resting his chin on the top my head and returning the hug. "There's some soup on the burner. I'll heat it up while you get changed. Take your nap, and when you get up I should be finished reading through this." He held up the folder.

I padded down the hall to the bedroom in my stocking feet leaving a trail of damp footprints on the wooden floor. There were spells and charms that could make my life a whole lot easier, but the pregnancy took a lot of my energy. Casting these spells was just too much sometimes. Stripping out of my wet clothes and slipping into a cozy robe, I sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to rest. My eyes closed, and I slowly tipped sideways onto the covers. I never did get my soup.

By noon on Monday, Severus had completed his review of my research, and I had done a thorough analysis of his metabolism, body mass, and blood. This potion was to be made specifically for him, and I wanted it to be precise. By the afternoon, the first vial was tested and sadly had no effect whatsoever. This was the one that had brewed for over a week. We would have to wait until the potion was completely out of his system before attempting the next one.

In the evening we both felt it was safe to try potion number two. It, also, had no effect…or so we thought until Severus had a completely restful, undisturbed night of sleep. I don't even think he rolled over.

We began testing again on Tuesday, after another thorough check up and another review of the notes. This potion had only been brewing for about three days and promised to be the most successful. Severus watched as I prepared the vial, and as he took it from me, he raised it in a mock "cheers" before downing the contents. We waited, and I watched his vitals as the potions began to take effect: his heartbeat slowed, his blood pressure dropped slightly, there was numbness in the extremities, and his vision began to blur.

"I don't like this feeling," Severus mumbled in complaint from the armchair. He seemed to be mentally alert of the situation but was unable to move at normal speed.

It took several hours before the effects wore off.

"We must remember that at the present time, your body is in a reasonably relaxed state. If you were under the effect of _Crucio_, your nervous system would be highly agitated and sensitive, and as I refuse to cast _Crucio_ on you, you will have to use your best judgement."

"It seems that I may have to put myself in the line of fire," he grumbled.

"I hate that thought, but it will be entirely up to you."

As we spoke, Severus' leg muscles began to twitch: a side effect, one that I had not predicted. I watched, puzzled, as he tried to control the spasms.

"Interesting. The properties of the Tridask Thouren indicate that it is a relaxant, not a stimulant. We'll have to determine the cause of this effect and find something to counter it. Is it the only one that was unpredicted?"

"It seems so," he replied holding his leg.

"Hmm, Skullcap may work," I thought out loud.

Skullcap was a well-known mild muscle relaxant that even Muggles used. If combined with the potion, it may counter the spasms. More research.

Late that afternoon as Severus and I worked on the new potion, Severus sliced a small sliver from the Tridask Thouren and popped it into his mouth.

"What are you doing??" I jumped up from the table and raced to his side.

"Mmm. Interesting. Distorted vision. Tingling extremities. Slooooooooowww mo…."

He never finished the sentence before his knees gave way, and he began to fall. I caught him with an Impedima charm and elevated him to the bedroom.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" I repeated the length of the hall.

His eyes were glassy and wide as I lay him on the bed. Moving to take his vitals and record any and all information, I just shook my head at him. I had no idea how long he would be paralysed for.

"Have you fallen back to sleep?" Severus' baritone voice brought me back to the morning.

"No, just thinking," I replied from the cozy comfort of his arms.

"Merlin, help us all," he mumbled sardonically.

"Ha, ha. Now, what were you saying about cinnamon?" I asked, nuzzling his chest.

"It would seem that the rain has stopped, and the sun is trying to shine through. I believe a trip the Campta's Bakery is warranted."

"Ahh, ciiinnnaamoooonnnn buns…" I smirked. "How about breakfast at the diner, too? If you're up to it," I suggested.

"Sounds good," he replied pushing the covers back, attempting to get up. "Or maybe not," he continued as his legs gave way, and he stumbled back onto the bed.

Rolling out the other side, and straightening my rumpled nightgown, I giggled my way to the other side of the bed. Taking hold of Severus' hands, I hauled him up.

"Walk it off," I commanded, bracing his arm around my shoulders and forcing him to walk to the bedroom door and back. "The cinnamon buns are beckoning."

Slowly, his wobbling became stronger strides, and finally, he was able to walk unassisted, albeit slowly.

"I wonder if I could make it all the way to the diner?" he mused as he slipped his pyjama bottoms down and began to dress.

"Well, Mobilicorpus worked last night. I could do it again if necessary, but I think the villagers may find it odd if I floated you around town," I answered jovially with my head in the wardrobe.

His eyebrows furrowed with a mock scowl.

The diner was nearly empty by the time we got to the village as most people were already at work. Once we finished a rather large breakfast, and Obliviated the waitress' memory of our visit, we decided to head to the Campta's. I had told Severus how Signore Campta was on his side and had insisted, quite strongly, that I tell him about the baby. I thought they would be pleased to see that everything had worked out.

Strolling across the town center, passing the fountain and avoiding the puddles, I pushed the bakery door open and walked in with Severus close behind.

There was no one in the front of the shop as the little bell jingled.

"I'll be right there," a deep male voice called from the kitchen and a moment later Signore Campta emerged, wiping his hands on his large white apron. He stopped in his tracks as he looked up to find Severus and me waiting to be served.

"Well, I'll be…" he muttered, a smile slowly growing on his face. "Dorotea," he called over his shoulder to the back room, "Come see who's here!"

Turning to us, he began, "So, things are good?" He reached out his hand to shake Severus'.

"Indeed," Severus replied with a slight upward turn of his mouth. I wouldn't quite call it a smile. He took Signore Campta's hand in return and winced as Signora Campta came into the room with a shriek.

"Oh, Severus! You're back! This is good, yes?" She looked sideways at me as she moved around the counter.

"Yes," I replied with a nod and a grin.

Signore Campta clapped Severus on the shoulder, smiling. "I told Daniella to tell you. Did she say? I said a man needed to know if he was going to be a father. You will take responsibility. It is the right thing to do."

Severus looked in my direction. "I scolded Daniella for not telling me sooner, but I do understand her motive. She was right. I would have abandoned my work to be with her."

"And would have lost everything you had worked for. I couldn't let that happen," I added firmly.

"Now your work is done? You can stay?" asked Signora Campta anxiously.

"Unfortunately, no," Severus answered. "I will eventually have to return to England, but now that I know, I will be returning here more often." He nodded toward me with an affectionate glare.

"What do you do that requires you to be away so much? She carries your child. You should be here!" Signore Campta's temper was beginning to rise.

I placed a hand on Severus' arm. _I'll take care of this_. He placed his hand over mine in a silent response.

"Severus and I are medical researchers. We look for new cures for illnesses. Sometimes, when working on a particular study, we cannot get away and cannot pass it to someone else. We have to see it through."

"Medical research? Like scientists?" asked Signora Campta amazed.

"Yes," I answered matter-of-factly.

"We always wondered what you did for a living," Signore Campta added, his fury beginning to dissipate.

"I've been able to work a lot from home, but Severus had to continue with his job in England. He visits when he can, but admittedly, not as much as we'd like."

"How long are you here for now?" the Signora asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm waiting to hear about the next job."

"Can you not turn it down? Be here for Daniella?" the Signore asked firmly.

Severus' patience was growing thin, and I could see his teeth beginning to grind. He stood tall, his eyes hooded and his voice lowered to dark depths.

"I will do what I must," he said in a measured tone. "Daniella knows and understands the situation. I trust in her ability to get by when I am not present. Don't you?"

My hand rested on Severus' arm again as I sent an empathic undercurrent of a message to the Campta's.

_We need your co-operation and your silence. Please, do not repeat our relationship to anyone. No one must know that Severus was here. Our lives depend on it._

The Campta's were unaware of the words, but the message was clear. They would keep our secret. With that, tensions began to calm, and we proceeded with our purchase of a dozen cinnamon buns and a fresh loaf of bread. The Campta's accepted that Severus must return to his work eventually, and they promised to keep an eye on me. I was glad to see them get along. Severus could be charming…when it suited his purpose.

On the walk home, Severus and I delved into the cinnamon buns and discussed the properties of the Tridask Thouren, the results of the three trials, and Severus' bout with the undiluted fruit. He felt that the stone could be used in a potion that he had been asked to prepare for the Dark Lord. I was taken aback. I didn't want to participate in anything the Dark Lord was creating, but Severus had a plan. If he created the potion, we could create the antidote, thus, reducing the risk of anyone being seriously injured. No one would have to know that the antidote existed except us. This could upgrade his position in the Dark Lord's ranks and put him in a better position to spy. We'd have to talk to Albus.


	17. Chapt 16 Taking Risks

**16- Taking Risks**

It was well into the second week of Severus' visit when the perimeter wards in front of cottage were breached.

Severus quickly rose from the kitchen table where we were analysing some research, grabbed his wand, and headed to the small window to the right of the heavy, front door. He ordered me to stay in the kitchen, so I stood inside the doorway, peering around the corner. Standing by the glass, he intently watched the path, finally swinging the door open to its fullest, and curtly greeting our visitor.

"This is a surprise. We must find a way for you to give us some advanced notice."

"I had a feeling you were here when I couldn't get in touch with you last week," Albus replied with a smile. "So, how is Daniella?" he asked amiably, brushing passed Severus and entering the front hall.

"I'm fine," I replied from the kitchen. "Who's your friend?" I politely acknowledged the prim woman in her early forties who accompanied my grandfather.

"Daniella, Severus," Albus introduced. "This is Madam Poppy Pomfrey. She has been the mediwitch at Hogwarts for a year and a half, and I believe that you will be in need of her services soon." He indicated to my waistline. "I trust her to keep your confidence. She's on our side," he assured noticing Severus' frown.

"Welcome to our home," I extended my hand in greeting. "Please, come in." I ushered everyone into the sitting room and offered tea.

"My, but you are far along, aren't you," Madam Pomfrey pleasantly began. "The Headmaster has told me that the baby was conceived on Beltane. That would mean a January delivery," she acknowledged as she added cream to her tea.

"With your permission, my dear," Albus indicated in my direction, "Madam Pomfrey is here to examine you to make certain that you and the baby are well and healthy. We will also make arrangements for her to be available for the delivery. I know that you have not sought medical attention, and although I have complete confidence in your abilities, it is wise to have a trained professional at your service."

Through this, Severus sat quietly, fingers steepled at his lips, watching the proceedings from the depths of his favourite armchair. I could tell that he was still angry with Albus for instigating the secret but was unwilling to say anything in front of the mediwitch.

I rose and motioned for the mediwitch to follow. "Might as well get it over with," I stated motioning toward the bedroom. "I know that you two have things to discuss." I waved my hand absently at the two men who were eyeing each other with caution.

As I led Madam Pomfrey down the hall, I could hear Albus begin. "You seem angry with me," he stated clearly. "You have every right to be, but I do hope that you understand why we did it."

"I understand, but that doesn't make it easier. I've missed months when she needed me."

"Don't underestimate her, Severus. She is a very strong individual. She is capable of bearing _and_ raising this child alone if she has to. She _wants_ you with her. She was quite insistent that you know right from the start; it was I who insisted on secrecy. She only agreed when it was obvious that you could endanger yourself or your position."

I heard Severus "Hmph", and then, there was a moment of silence as the mediwitch and I entered the bedroom and shut the door.

"I know this is all new to you, dear, but it must be done," Madam Pomfrey began. "I need you to strip to your undergarments, put on your bathrobe, and lay on the bed. I need to take your vital reading, and then give you a quick physical. Most can be done with the wand but some parts may seem rather…personal. Unfortunately, they are necessary to determine the position of the baby. I'll turn my back. You get changed."

I did as I was told and lay back on the bed. Madam Pomfrey hummed and hawed as she waved her wand above my head, chest and abdomen. She splayed her hands across my stomach and nudged and prodded until she was satisfied.

"I congratulate you, dear. You are in excellent condition, and the baby seems very healthy as well. Does it move a lot?" she asked as I sat up, closing the robe.

"Sometimes, particularly after I've eaten or when I'm resting," I answered.

"Ah, yes. Those are the most annoying times," she said jovially. "When you're trying to keep your food down and when you want to relax. Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, and if you know, I don't want you to tell anyone either, not even Albus. Some things in life should just be a pleasant surprise."

"As you wish, dear," she smiled as she reached the door. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

I heard her head back to the sitting room and exclaim to the men, "Mr. Snape, your wife and baby are in excellent condition. I predict that the baby should make its appearance in mid-January."

I snickered to myself wishing I could see Severus' reaction to my being called his wife.

When I joined the others in the sitting room, they were quietly enjoying their tea. I sat on the arm of the chair beside Severus and his arm slipped, unseen, around my back.

"Severus and I have discussed the stone of the fruit that you have," Albus began. "I agree with him. It is an excellent opportunity and a superb idea to work on it together. That way, we have a back-up if something should go wrong. Severus has told me of your concerns, but you will not be involved at the brewing level. Will you be alright with this?" Albus stated matter-of-factly.

"Not really, but I'll do it," I answered honestly.

"It could go even further than this one potion. You could create a series of antidotes, if possible," Albus continued, thinking aloud.

"Sir, if I may," Madam Pomfrey interrupted crisply. "Mrs. Snape is pregnant and due very soon. I do not believe it's prudent to involve her in anything that Mr. Snape is working on. There could be risks involved for both the Missus and the baby."

That was the second time Madam Pomfrey called me "Mrs. Snape". I looked at Severus for a reaction, but there was nothing, not even a blink. How could he keep his face so straight?

Madam Pomfrey was assured that everything would be all right and that precautions would be taken to ensure my and the baby's safety. She was not easily appeased, and I could see that she was becoming protective over her new charge.

As Albus and the mediwitch prepared to leave, he handed me a small, silver amulet. It was embossed with a triskel symbol and had runes engraved along the outer edge.

"This is to be used when you feel that the baby is due," Albus said pressing the amulet into my palm. "Severus and I will feel the signal, and I will get Madam Pomfrey." As he let go of the amulet, he continued sadly, "It was your mother's when she was carrying you."

I took the amulet and hung it around my neck, examining the runes: peace, love and protection. I fingered the triskel: the connection between birth, death, and re-birth. I felt a sudden surge of elemental power that warmed me to the core. No one could take this from me.

"Severus, my son," Albus turned to Severus holding out a bottle cork. He chuckled softly to himself. "Not as fancy as the necklace, but it serves an equal purpose. This is an emergency Portkey. We will feel the signal when Daniella sends it. I don't want you to Apparate all the way here as you will deplete your energy resources, and you will need them if you wish to help Daniella deliver your child. The Portkey is set to this side of the village. I never transport too close to the cottage. I trust that you two will be all right," he directed to both of us. "And, I will see _you_ in England soon," he motioned meaningfully to Severus.

"Yes, Sir," we both replied.

Once Albus and Madam Pomfrey were gone, Severus and I sat quietly pondering the new situation. We had permission to test and use the Tridask Thouren stone for a Dark purpose. I didn't like what that entailed but was glad that I would be involved with the creation of the antidote.

As we sat, I smiled at a memory, and Severus gave me a puzzled look.

"When she called me "Mrs. Snape", you didn't flinch, didn't even bat an eye," I grinned at him playfully.

He grew very serious, and my smile began to fade. "As far as I'm concerned, you are my wife. Our union was in a ritual Circle on a major Sabbatt with the blessing of the Goddess. I may not be Wiccan, but I do believe in Ancient laws. You yourself said that we are one. Did you not?" I nodded. "Does it bother you that I think of you as my wife?" he asked seriously.

"No," I breathed, barely audible. I was stunned. He wanted me to be his wife. A single tear ran down my cheek.

"I've upset you," he said flatly, turning his head to stare out the front window.

"No," I repeated a bit more loudly. "It's what I want. I want to call you "husband" but was uncertain how you would respond. You are part of me…quite literally at the moment," I said rubbing my belly and grinning sheepishly.

He turned back to me, and his mouth began to turn upward. I could see him begin to relax. In one graceful movement, he was out of the armchair and on his knees before me, holding my face in his hands, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I love you, wife."

I had to return to work at the end of the week to check on a simmering experiment, leaving Severus to copy my notes. He would have to return to England soon and having a second set of the research would come in handy. With both of us working on it, we hoped the process might move faster.

As I entered the corridor leading to the lab, I heard the undercurrent of whispers follow in my wake.

"Look, Her Highness is back."

"I think she's gotten fatter." Giggles.

"Wonder where she was this time?"

At the end of the corridor, before I turned to the lab, I could feel covert eyes watching me from around and over their cubicles. Shifting the heavy satchel higher onto my shoulder, I adjusted my cloak. It was getting warm.

"Carmen?" I quietly called to the mousy, dark-haired woman who had once defended me.

"Mistress Di Marco. Welcome back," she smiled as she approached from her workspace.

I shifted the satchel again and discreetly tipped my head toward the gossiping co-workers. I smiled back at Carmen.

"I could use a bit of help. Could you hold this for me?" I handed her the satchel and began to unbutton my cloak.

Carmen nodded and grinned in acknowledgement of what I was about to do. I slipped the cloak off of my shoulders and caught it in the crook of my left arm, giving a backdrop to my pregnancy. Placing my right hand on my lower back, I stretched slightly, accentuating it even more. I smiled as the office went silent.

"Thanks," I said as I reclaimed the satchel. "My husband is in town, and we spent some time together. He travels with his work and is often away."

"That must make you unhappy," Carmen played along, trying to hide her grin.

"Yes, but if I bury myself in my work, I don't think about it as much," I replied watching the gossipers out of the corner of my eye lean to listen. "I have an experiment to check on and a few bits to clean up, and then I'll be off again. Is the supervisor in?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll tell him that you're here," Carmen said as she turned her back to the office, almost losing control of the giggles. "Oh, you're bad!" she whispered to me with a smile as she set off.

Arriving home later that evening, I inhaled the wonderful smell of roast beef wafting through the cottage. Entering the kitchen, I saw a beautifully set table bedecked with my only linens and candles. The roast beef sat on the cutting board on the counter. Mashed potatoes, carrots, and green beans where in bowls on the table, and Yorkshire Pudding was on a plate. My mouth watered. Setting the satchel down and hanging up my cloak, I gave the cottage a quick search for Severus finding him settled in his favourite chair in the darkened sitting room, staring blankly into space.

"Dinner looks wonderful," I said cheerfully, and then noticed his expression. "Are you alright?" I asked with concern. "Severus, you're frightening me. What's wrong?"

He silently rolled up his sleeve to expose the Dark Mark, glowing black against his pale skin.

"You're being called. When did this start?" I was definitely concerned now.

"About ten minutes ago," he said sullenly, not looking up.

"You could have left me a note. You're delaying on purpose, aren't you?"

"Can you think of a better way to test your potion? He'll cast _Crucio,_ but once he realizes that I'm working on something for him, he'll stop."

"How are you going to test the potion if you're in his circle?" I cried, beginning to pace.

"I'll have to wait until it's over. I'll Apparate home, and then take the potion. I'll keep track of as many effects as possible." Severus remained calm and logical.

"I could Apparate to your home, too. I could be there when you come back," I beseeched desperately.

"No, it's too risky. I will _not_ put you and our baby in danger. You are to stay here," he ordered firmly. "I'll send a message."

Severus rose and headed to the bedroom to gather his wand, cloak, and mask. I went to the kitchen to ready the potion. Meeting at the back door, I reached to touch the mask, but Severus held it away from me.

"You are never to touch this. I don't want to take any chances of any of them being able to track this place down. I will do everything in my power to protect you and our child," he said determinedly.

As he leaned to kiss me "good bye", my arms wrapped around his waist, and I held him close. Gathering all my courage, I leaned back and pressed my lips together, gazing into his serious face.

"Good luck, my husband. I have faith in you to do the right thing."

He twitched a slight smile and backed toward the kitchen door. Opening it and slipping through, he was gone into the darkness of the night.


	18. Chapt 17 'Tis the Season

**17 – 'Tis the Season**

Light flurries floated over the tops of the trees, landing softly on the cottage making it look like a gingerbread house topped with white frosting, cosily nestled at the base of the mountains, in a grove of trees, hidden from the rest of the world. The winter temperature rarely dipped below zero in the foothills of the Tuscan Alps, which made being outdoors on this sunny afternoon comfortable.

The trek to the meadow was invigorating. Feeling the power of the elements as Mother Earth slept helped raise my lowered energies. Yule was approaching, the re-birth of the Sun God, a time when the Earth would once again feel His power. This should be a happy time, a time for celebration, but it wasn't.

Severus' owl arrived nearly two weeks ago. The note was brief. The Cruciatus Reduction Potion had worked, and the Skullcap that had been added eliminated the neuromuscular after-tremors. Our "mutual friend" would pick up the research and the stone shortly as they would be needed soon. Retrieving them himself, at the present time, would be impossible.

The tension in my chest had both released and tightened. He was all right, and the potion had worked; that was good news, but his work for Voldemort would keep him away and potentially in danger; that was bad news.

Albus and Madam Pomfrey arrived the week before Yule, each with their own agenda. Albus was here to retrieve the research and the stone that Severus had left behind and now needed. I wondered why he had delayed in coming to get it. Madam Pomfrey was here to check on my progress and to scold me for continuing to work. The baby was due within a month. I did, however, assure her that I had already transferred my personal research to the cottage and had completed all work at the Ministry, although I still needed to inform the supervisor that I would not be returning for a while. Apparating had become far too risky, as my energy level was low and scattered. The risk of splinching myself was too great, and according to the mediwitch, my blood pressure was too high, as well.

_Quite understandable_, I thought, _considering the amount of stress I was under_.

"I received Severus' letter weeks ago. Did he not need the research and stone sooner?" I figured I'd take the bull by the horns and ask a direct question.

Madam Pomfrey gave a quick, fearful look in Albus' direction.

"What?" I asked noticing the by-play. "Is he alright? How badly was he injured?"

"Your potion worked beautifully, my dear," Albus began, as Madam Pomfrey looked at him wide-eyed subtly shaking her head. "I think she can handle it," he unsuccessfully tried to soothe the nervous mediwitch. "Severus, apparently, was the last to arrive at the meeting, but he was not the only one who was late. Voldemort was angry and frustrated with the lack of devotion shown and with the lack of progress being made by his followers. He made an example of Severus." He paused noting my worried expression. "Severus was, eventually, able to convey that he had been working on a project for him. However, once the "punishment" was stopped, Severus was in poor condition. Two other followers took him back to his home at Spinner's End where, once they left he was able to take the potion. Another spy within the circle informed me of the proceedings that evening, and Madam Pomfrey and I were, then, able to go to Severus' aid."

"Does this other spy know of Severus' involvement with you?" I asked, concerned.

"No. They don't know of each other's positions. This keeps them both safe for now. As for Severus, he is doing much better, but it would not be wise for him to travel yet. He does, however, need the work. He should be called upon soon to prove his claims, and this amount of research and proof of the stone should put Severus in very good standing. He made a claim within the circle, and he has the proof to back it up. It was not merely a bluff for leniency."

I sat back absorbing the information, my hand resting protectively on our child. At least Severus was safe for now.

"Is there any other news?" I asked. I always liked to stay informed of what the others were doing.

Madam Pomfrey's mood suddenly changed, and she beamed, "Lily and James Potter are expecting their first child in July." I smiled at the news. "And Molly Weasley is expecting another child in the March!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "How many is that now?"

"Six," she beamed back.

"Remus met with Democles Belby regarding his work on lycanthrope," Albus continued. "He's willing to try just about anything at the moment, and although Belby has theories and literary research, he has done little practical research on the matter. You met Belby a few months ago, did you not? What's your opinion?"

"Yes, I did. He has wonderful theories, but you're right, his practical research is lacking. He said that he had difficulty getting test subjects. The werewolves were unwilling to work with him. I, also, think he's trying too hard with one approach. I think he has to look "outside the box", so to speak."

"Muggle Biochemistry?" Albus questioned curiously.

"I think that's a start, but it will go beyond that, probably into neurology combined with pharmacology." I sat back to think. "That's, ultimately, what I wanted to study. This," I rubbed my belly, smiling, "was an unexpected interruption."

"Do you intend to continue with your studies?" Madam Pomfrey inquired.

"I hope to, eventually, but this child will have my full and undivided attention for as long as I can. However, something tells me that my skills will be needed as soon as I'm available."

Albus chuckled lightly from his spot on the sofa. "You're right, my dear, but you take care of that little one first. The powers grow with each generation. I've seen it." He smiled as he pointed to my abdomen. "The rest will unfold in due time."

The afternoon moved into early evening, and Albus and Madam Pomfrey left before dinner. I wandered the cottage feeling unsettled, both physically and mentally. I couldn't find a comfortable position to sit in so I paced from room to room, my mind filled with a dozen thoughts. As I moved from the bedroom to my makeshift office, the baby stretched, and I could feel the imprint of its foot pushing out of my side.

"You're as restless as I am, aren't you?" I mused placing my hand on my stomach.

As I walked further down the hall, it gave an abrupt kick, almost knocking the wind from me.

"What was that for?" I asked as it rolled again.

I walked back up the hall and stood in front of my office, and again, a foot slowly stretched out of my side. Puzzled, I tried to move away, and again, I received another swift kick.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stroking my abdomen, and then it hit me, I hadn't even begun to prepare the baby's room yet. With all that was going on, it never occurred to me. "Do you like this room?" I asked feeling a bit silly. I was rewarded with a jiggling movement that felt like laughter, and I chuckled to myself. "Then this is the room you shall have. We'll go the village tomorrow and pick a few things up. How does that sound?" There was a movement that felt like a sigh, and the activity seemed to stop.

The following week was spent cleaning out the office and gathering items for the baby's room. I had stopped by the Campta's to ask for their permission to paint the room, after all, I was only renting the cottage from them, and they were thrilled, even going so far as to offer help if I needed it.

Signora Campta and I sat flipping through old magazines one afternoon gathering ideas, and I finally decided on pale yellow walls with light blue on the skirting board and window frame. I had seen a yellow, blue and white set of crib sheets, blankets and a quilt in a nearby shop, the same shop that had the white wicker bassinette that I liked. Signore Campta insisted that I simply gather all that was needed and store it at their home. He would drive it up to the cottage in his car when I was ready. The Campta's back room was beginning to look like a baby shop.

On the morning of the twenty-first, as I puttered around putting up the final Yule decorations, I felt the outer perimeter wards being breached and the cottage rumbled slightly. Startled, I went to the front window to take a look, and there were the Campta's driving up the lane followed by a blue van. They stopped just outside the iron gate. Signore Campta emerged from the car beaming and calling instructions to the two young men in the van. I released the wards, and Signora Campta waddled her way up the path, smiling as I opened the heavy door to greet her.

"Buon giorno, cara." She waved from the path. "It's been so long since I've been here."

"Buon giorno, Signora. What's going on?" I asked, eyeing the van.

Grasping my arm firmly as she hoisted her heavy frame into the cottage, she beamed, "You said that you were finished the room, and I had to see. My grandsons where able to help today. They have a van, so we don't have to make any trips. Good idea, no?"

"Yes, it is a good idea," I replied as I watched the young men begin to unpack the van. I hadn't realized that I had bought so much.

Signora Campta wandered the cottage, fondly remembering the times that she had spent there, occasionally telling a memory aloud. She ran her hand over the bookcase and commented how nice it was to see it so full, and she spied into the kitchen through the sitting room doorway.

"You've kept the place beautifully," she commented warmly. "It feels like a home."

"I think so," I answered fondly.

Just then, the men began entering the cottage, arms loaded with boxes and bags. I led them into the nursery, and the Campta's followed. The men placed the packages on and around the dresser and retreated to get more. The Campta's remained, admiring my handy work. When the men returned, they were carrying several boxes that I didn't recognize, and one man held a toolbox.

"What's this?" I asked examining the larger of the boxes. "I don't think I bought anything this big."

"It's not big," Signore Campta said dismissively as he shooed us out of the room. "But, if you ladies would go make some coffee, we'll get this done."

Very puzzled, I left the room with a smiling old woman gently pushing at my back. She bade me to sit at the kitchen table and proceeded to make the coffee.

"I have biscuits in the jar by the fridge. They may not be as good as yours, but I made them last night. I had a craving," I said sheepishly.

Signora Campta opened the jar and looked inside. "What kind are they?" she asked politely.

"Chocolate chip with walnuts," I replied. "The recipe looked interesting."

She took a biscuit from the jar and broke off a small piece, nibbling it, as a connoisseur would taste wine. "This is very good, cara. Very good," she nodded approvingly.

I smiled at the praise.

After a while, the young men left, and Signore Campta strode into the kitchen. With a grand bow, he ushered us back into the nursery. As we entered, I stopped in my tracks, for there before me was a beautiful white rocker and footrest padded with the same yellow and blue as the room. The bassinette had also been assembled, and the furniture had all been placed. I didn't know what to say, so I drew the old couple into my arms and hugged them for all it was worth.

"This is our gift to you, cara," Signore Campta whispered gently into my ear as he returned the hug. "You are a good girl, a kind woman. We wanted to make you happy."

I couldn't speak. The words caught in my throat, and I must have looked like a goldfish opening and closing my mouth.

"Thank you, so much," I finally uttered.

Signora Campta and I hugged again, and the tears began.

"Women!" Signore Campta chuckled as he helplessly threw his hands into the air and left the room.

As dusk settled that evening, the rite of Yule began. I had decorated the cottage with juniper wreaths tied with red and green ribbon and sprigs of cedar and bay. The smell filtered through the hall and seeped into each room. An oak log was lit in the fireplace filling the entire cottage with warmth.

Casting the circle, I lit a red candle in the cauldron, and invited the Goddess and the Guardians to join me.

Sitting comfortably on the floor within the circle, I pondered the mystery of birth and the continuance of life through death and re-birth. Life was a circle that had no end, and this was the time year to remember that, although life may lay dormant, it will soon return.

With my eyes closed, I turned to the fire, palms up, and prayed.

"Great God of the Sun

I welcome your return.

May you shine brightly upon the Goddess.

May you shine brightly upon the Earth.

May you warm the land and prepare it for re-birth.

All blessings to you, re-born this day."

Feeling the energy build, I pulled a small white crib blanket from its wrapping. I had managed to permanently transfigure the ducky pattern to one of yellow and blue stars and moons, and I lay the blanket before the altar.

"Gracious Goddess, Gracious God, Guardians of the Elements,

Lend me the power to instil comfort and protection into this blanket.

May my baby feel your powers through it."

I lay my hands on the blanket, and a pale pink aura rose from the circle, encompassing it, giving it the power that I asked for. Then, to my surprise, the aura turned blue, encompassed the blanket again, the power of health and tranquility being instilled. Thoughts of "sweet dreams" drifted from the circle into my mind. The "Powers that be" granted the baby their own gifts. I felt incredibly honoured.

Finishing the ritual, I blew out the cauldron candle, released the circle, and tried to get up. I hadn't realized how long I had been there, but the fire in the grate was now burning low, and it was very dark in the rest of the cottage. As I awkwardly struggled to get to my feet, I laughed aloud at the silliness of my position. Finally standing, I decided that today had been eventful enough and headed to bed.

New Year's Eve morning broke with glittering light as the sun shone through ice crystals in the air. It looked like faerie lights dancing through the beams. I lethargically lay in bed having had a difficult night's sleep, periodically being wakened by tightening across my back and through my sides. I didn't want to get up, but my back was getting sore, and I couldn't get comfortable. Reaching for the bedside table for leverage, my hand touched the book that I had received as a Christmas gift. I lifted the book to take another look at it. It was a dictionary of pharmacology terms: a gift from Severus. It had arrived by owl on Christmas morning with a very brief note:

_I wish I could be there._

_Work is going well._

_Happy Christmas._

_S_

_Not a man of many words,_ I thought sadly as I re-read the scrap of parchment and passed my hand over the embossed cover of the book. I hadn't been able to send him anything, and I missed him terribly. I had a feeling that if I didn't keep myself busy today, I would simply sit around moping.

I had spent Christmas afternoon at the Campta's. They have a large family and had invited me to share in their festivities. The nine-course meal began at two o'clock and lasted well into the night, but I grew very tired before the sixth course, and one of their grandsons had to drive me home. Signora Campta had packaged leftovers and parts of the meal that I would miss and insisted that I take it with me. There was enough for several meals, and I put some in the freezer. Some Muggle inventions are very practical. I had eaten most of it, and thought that a walk to the village to return the containers would help release the tension building in my back.

Finally rolling out of bed, for that was the only way I could get out of bed these days, I waddled to the bathroom to shower. The baby had shifted during the night and was sitting low on my pelvis. I felt incredibly heavy. Stepping from the shower and drying off, I pulled my hair back in a long plait and dressed in the blue velvet robe that I had worn to the symposium. The witch that I had spoken with that night was right, it was the most comfortable piece of clothing I owned. It magically expanded to accommodate the pregnancy and was soft and warm.

I didn't feel like eating, so I gathered the containers into my cloth shopping bag and put it by the front door. I wanted to get a few things done around the house before heading out.

Flipping through my notes on the stone, I jotted down some thoughts about the antidote. I had been working on a theory, but without Severus' research it was difficult to come up with a plausible concoction, although, I did have several possibilities.

I had also been looking "outside the box" on Belby's lycanthrope research. I really wanted to help Remus, and clinical neurology and biochemistry in conjunction with pharmacology, the Muggle equivalent to Potions, seemed to be the way to go. Being a pureblood wizard, however, Belby had a tendency to turn his nose up at Muggle concepts. I may offer to work with him, but if he refuses, I considered continue that line of research on my own.

Putting the files away, I wandered down the hall to the nursery. Everything was in place and waiting. The baby had been unusually quiet today. I guess it had enough of a work out last night keeping me awake.

By mid-afternoon, the tension in my back and the stiffness in my legs were very uncomfortable, and I felt that it was time for that walk. It was only a kilometre to the village, not far really, and the weather was crisp and clear. Draping my cloak around my shoulders and picking up the shopping bag, I headed out the door. There was a light layer of snow on the ground, and the air glittered. I felt energized being outside. It was such a beautiful day.

My mind wandered as my feet automatically took me in the direction of the village. The motion had lessened the discomfort in my legs and back, and I smiled contently.

About half way to there, I was suddenly stopped by a gush of warmth that flowed down the inside of my legs and melted the snow in patches between my feet. I stood there for a few moments in shock, not knowing what to do. Should I continue into town and go to the Campta's? Should I turn around and head home? A warm tingle between my breasts drew my attention to the amulet I had worn since Albus had given it to me. It had automatically activated, sending its signal. _Home,_ I thought,_ go home_. As I turned, I was struck by a muscle spasm that began in my back, slipped around the sides, and coalesced in my lower abdomen. It took my breath away. The walk back to the cottage was slow.

A bit over an hour after I returned home, Albus and Madam Pomfrey arrived. Madam Pomfrey immediately took charge and prepared my bedroom for the delivery while Albus helped me pace the hallway. Every ten minutes or so I would double over with the pain, breathe through it, and keep going. If this baby wanted to be born today, then I was going to help it along.

"Do you know where Severus is?" I gasped through one of the spasms.

"He had another meeting with Voldemort this afternoon. It seems that Voldemort is very interested in this stone of yours, and Severus has caught his attention quite nicely," Albus replied trying to pry his hand from my grip.

"Good. Maybe he'll leave him alone for a while," I said as relinquishing my grandfather's crushed hand.

"That does seem possible," Albus replied wiggling his fingers to regain circulation.

"I have to sit," I puffed as we reached the kitchen. "I hope he makes it here tonight. I miss him so much."

"You two are quite the pair," Albus mused. "I've known Severus since he was a child. Here's something neither of you knew. His mother and yours were very good friends when they were young. They were both raised at Hogwarts. And, his grandmother was the mediwitch that delivered your mother."

I raised my eyebrows at the news. "You're kidding. Why have you never told me this?"

Albus shrugged. "It never really occurred to me until now. I remember the night your mother was born. Madam Prince shooed me from the antechamber behind the High Table." He chuckled at the memory. "Your grandmother never made it to the Hospital Wing. But, I'll never forget the light that drew me back, or the feeling of holding your mother for the first time." Albus drifted in thought for a moment, then began again, sombrely. "Severus has not had an easy life, and his demeanour and history are what make him the man he is. He's well suited for what he does. But when he's with you, I see a different man. I see how much he loves you."

I sighed and rose to my feet again looking my grandfather determinedly in the eyes. "He'll be here."

"He's with Voldemort, my dear. He may not be able to make it." Albus shook his head sadly.

"No, he'll be here. I know he will," I insisted.

Albus let it be. It wasn't worth aggravating a woman in labour.

It was nearing midnight, and Severus had still not arrived. The contractions were barely a minute apart, and the pain was almost as bad as _Crucio_, just in different places. Poor Albus had resorted to casting a non-breakable spell on his hand to protect it from my grip, and Madame Pomfrey fretted over the fact that I insisted that Severus was on his way. She felt that I was just upsetting myself.

"Let the baby come, dear. Don't hold back," she encouraged.

"No!" I cried through another contraction. "He's on his way!"

"It's not like you can hold it in, dear. If it's ready to be born, then it's going to be born!" she cried back in frustration.

"We don't know where Severus is, Daniella. Your health and the health of the baby are more important. Listen to Madam Pomfrey," Albus pleaded.

I let out a shriek that rattled through the cottage as another contraction racked my body.

"Gods! _Crucio_ didn't hurt this much!" I yelled.

Madam Pomfrey spun her head in surprise to Albus, but he ignored her.

"He's in the village," I panted.

"How could you know this?" Albus questioned.

"I know!" I cried. "He's almost here!"

"She must be delusional," Madam Pomfrey assured. "It happens sometimes when the mother is in distress. You have to push, Daniella. Push with the next contraction. I can see the baby's head," she instructed firmly.

I panted and puffed gripping the edge of the bed. I had to push. I couldn't stop it. With the next contraction, the room filled with a brilliant, white aura, and I bore down and screamed, "Severus!"

The bedroom door flew open, and an out-of-breath, red-faced Severus Snape strode purposefully into the room, flinging off his dark cloak, and kneeling by my side, taking my hand in his.

"Can we deliver this baby now?" an exasperated Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

With my husband finally by my side, encouraging me softly, I began to bear down. And, as the clock tower in the village square struck midnight, signalling the arrival of a new year, the first cries of our son rang through the small cottage, signalling the arrival of a new life.


	19. Chapt 18 Strawberries and Bananas

**18 – Strawberries and Bananas**

"Saxon! No!" Severus scolded firmly as a splatter of squashed banana struck my forehead rousing me from my daydream. I startled and looked at my giggling son and harried husband. "And, where were you?" he drawled, frowning, while casting a gentle cleansing spell over the fruit-covered child and wooden highchair.

"I was thinking about how we came to be here," I sighed with a meditative smile.

Severus regarded me with a warm expression while lifting the now-clean child from his seat. Sitting with the boy astride his black clad left knee, he drifted in thought for a moment himself. His expression became deep and serious as his obsidian eyes bore into my blue.

"Who would have thought," he began, shaking his head as if in disbelief, then smiling adoringly at the boy on his lap, "that foul-tempered, arrogant Severus Snape could possibly have such a beautiful, gentle wife and child." As Saxon wiggled to turn and smile at his father, Severus gazed down and added with a playful glower, "I'm glad this boy has your disposition, and not mine."

I smiled back from my comfortable position on the wooden kitchen chair, my elbows on the table, chin resting in my hands. A quick sweep and flick of my right hand toward the rest of the kitchen commanded the dishes to be cleaned and put away, and the counter and table to be tidied. Rising with my men, I lifted Saxon from Severus' arms, and we headed to the front hall to prepare for our walk. It was a beautiful, crisp March morning, and I could already imagine the smell of the warm cinnamon buns that waited for us.

Severus had arrived several days ago having been away for the past month doing the Dark Lord's bidding. He was able to convince Voldemort, and the other Potions Master within the circle, that many of the ingredients that he needed were difficult to find. The other Master agreed, and so far, over the past year, Severus had been able to travel back and forth between England and mainland Europe without suspicion. As long as he produced the horrid concoctions that Voldemort demanded and didn't make waves, he was left, pretty much, alone. Whenever he returned home, a copy of the most recent potions instructions were passed to me, and I was able to create an antidote or counter-potion and pass it on to Albus. This process had proven most successful as some of the potions that Severus was forced to produce, beginning with the one created with the Tridask Thouren stone, were being slipped into both the Muggle and Wizard worlds. They were often seen as new illnesses or a new strain of a virus, and unfortunately, some people had lost their lives. But, Albus tried hard to inconspicuously introduce the "cure" to the hospitals, and Voldemort was thwarted without knowing how it came to be.

Potions, however, weren't the only things the Dark Lord was interested in these days, though. He was realizing that Albus and the Order of the Phoenix were becoming more of a threat than he anticipated and was pondering how to get close to his adversary and infiltrate their ranks. He had suggested, on more than one occasion, putting a mole at Hogwarts, someone on the inside to gather information, someone Albus knew and maybe could trust, possibly a former student, he hinted, but the thought had not yet been turned into a reality.

I had another worry, as well. The Reverse Glamour Charm that Severus had created to enhance his negative qualities was becoming a very real part of who he was. When he was away, it was applied regularly, every morning, like putting on his socks. Depending on what he was working on or whom he was working with, there were times when he would wear it for several days without removal. I remembered an incident, on the last visit home, when Severus had neglected to remove the charm before coming into the cottage and had badly frightened Saxon. It took over an hour before Saxon would go anywhere near Severus. There were also times, when the charm was not in place, and we would be talking or working together, and the sneering, sarcastic, sharp-tongued bastard that he portrayed elsewhere would appear naturally. I knew his disposition was not the best, but I feared that one day this charm would become a permanent part of who he was, and I tried hard to deter that possibility. Usually, a quick retort from me would snap him back to "our reality". This was our home, our "safe place"; he had been the one to claim it as such, and I was not about to allow him to pollute it with darkness.

Slipping a pale green knitted sweater over Saxon's head and pulling it down over the edge of his miniature blue jeans, we headed for the door. Signora Campta's granddaughter had lent us a heavy-wheeled Muggle stroller. "I don't need it for now," she had said cheerily as it was packed into the back of the, now familiar, blue van. The contraption folded to store easily and was reasonably lightweight, plus it had thick, double wheels in the front and back that swivelled to guide it effortlessly over the packed gravel road and cobble streets. Severus hadn't liked the thought of using a Muggle stroller, or borrowing from someone else, but he finally saw the practicality of it and had added his own personal touch - a charm to levitate it about half an inch from the ground, the wheels magically turning to the pace of the person pushing it. This protected the stroller from the harsh roads and made Saxon's ride much smoother. In addition, it could easily be lowered in the village when others were present.

As Severus began to close and ward the cottage door, Saxon began to writhe viciously in my arms, thwarting every effort to sit him in his seat. A cry of frustration and anger was emitted as he stretched to reach backward toward the cottage. It took the two of us to get him into the stroller and as a vexed Severus opened his mouth to scold the boy, ebony eyes locked onto each other, similar scowls on their faces, and I had to laugh, breaking their "mood". With his jaw set, Saxon purposefully thrust his hands toward the cottage again. The heavy wooden door flew open, crashing against the wall behind it, and a white crib blanket with yellow and blue stars and moons whizzed down the hall, past Severus' shoulder, and into Saxon's firm grip. A squeal of delight rose from the boy as he bounced in his seat, quite pleased with himself.

Severus and I looked at each other in astonishment. "When did _that_ start happening?" he questioned sharply.

"There have been a few small things, but this is the first time it has ever been that strong," I gaped. "That had a definite, directed purpose."

"We can't take him into the village like that. He'll wreak havoc, especially at the bakery." Severus shook his head, his brow furrowed in thought. "We'll have to bind his powers. Is there anything else I should know?" He moved to the front of the stroller and knelt to face a very satisfied child, sucking his thumb, and cuddling the blanket.

"Not that I've seen, but I agree, he'll have to learn that he can only do magic at home." I moved to Severus' side and knelt in front of Saxon as well.

"Even then, we'll have to keep an eye on him. We can't have him hurting himself," Severus added.

I nodded, and a twin parental spell was cast to bind our son's powers.

As we walked down the road to the village, we chatted freely about Saxon's new development and came up with an agreeable plan to only allow Saxon his powers when we were present and only inside the cottage, not even in the yard. He would have to learn that others could not see the powers that he possessed. It was far too dangerous.

Reaching the edge of the village, we paused. Severus had become accustomed to using the Vagueness Charm when he was here. It saved having to Obliviate people's memory of him, and this way he could relax and be himself. It was always set so that Saxon and I could see through it, but others would simply meet my tall, quiet husband who travelled for a living. The system worked well.

As we strolled the cobble street, passing shops that lined the town square, a few villagers who were out doing their shopping greeted us. One or two stopped to specifically say "hello" to Saxon who always had a big smile for the attention. Sauntering past the park, a medium-sized expanse of grass with benches near the centre fountain, Saxon spied a small brown and beige cat cleaning itself on the fountain's ledge. His little face scrunched with concentration, and he thrust his hands toward the feline. When nothing happened, a wail of anger reverberated through the square, and he thrust his hands out again. Severus and I smiled knowingly at each other. He had been right. This new talent could very easily have wreaked havoc in the unsuspecting village.

Moving on to the bakery, the little bell tinkled as the door was pushed open. We were greeted by the smell of freshly baked bread and … cinnamon.

"Severus, you're back!" a cry of delight was emitted from behind the counter as Signora Campta stepped down from her stool and came around to give him a squeeze. Severus stiffened at the affectionate greeting and looked over her shoulder with an exasperated "why me?" expression.

I snorted lightly as I swallowed a chuckle and pushed the stroller toward the glass-encased display of various rolls, buns and breads. Saturday morning was always their busiest time, and the Camptas always had a wide variety to choose from. Baked goods filled the case as well as the exposed shelves behind the counter.

"And, how is my little boy this morning?" cooed the Signora as she turned to Saxon.

Saxon gurgled happily and reached his chubby little hands to be picked up. Signora Campta willingly obliged, giving the child a hug, and pinching his cheek lovingly.

"Antonio, we have visitors," the Signora called to the back room. At this hour, Signore Campta took a break for a short nap, having been up since three thirty in the morning to start the dough. In this shop, everything was still made by hand, and although they had help, only the Signore got up _that_ early.

Signore Campta stepped into the shop stretching and arching his back.

"Did we disturb you?" Severus drawled reaching out his hand in greeting.

"No, I was just laying there trying to decide whether or not to get up." He smiled fondly at us, chucked Saxon under the chin, and shook Severus' hand. "When did you get back?"

"A few days ago," Severus answered.

"We never see you come through town," the Signore observed.

"I always head directly home. I have lost time to make up for." Severus' stygian eyes shone as he twitched a smile at his family.

"As it should be." Signore Campta puffed his chest out, proud and satisfied. "You have responsibilities."

We just smiled at him.

_Let it go_. I sent a calm message to Severus as I felt him stiffen, ready to comment. _He meant no harm. _

Severus wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders and held his tongue.

"Have you seen the paper today?" the Signore asked trying to make small talk.

"No, has something happened?" I asked curiously. We didn't receive the newspaper at the cottage, but I often bought one in the village.

"Oh, yes," the Signora exclaimed, placing Saxon back into the stroller and handing him a fresh, crusty breadstick to gnaw on while we spoke. "There has been a terrible accident in a shopping complex just outside of London. The roof caved in. Hundreds where injured. A few were even killed. Authorities can't figure out what happened. The building was quite new, and there doesn't seem to be an explanation. Puzzling."

Puzzling indeed. Severus and I exchanged concerned glances. Giants? Definitely Voldemort in some way. It was a strike at the Muggles, and a good way of getting a lot of them at one time. Severus' jaw tightened, and I felt that it was time to change the subject discreetly.

"Those poor people," I said sadly shaking my head. After a moment of silence, I continued, "Signore, can you guess why we came here this morning?" I asked playfully.

"Hmm, my charming manner?" he joked, bowing extravagantly. I grinned but said nothing. "Hmm, my winning smile?" He tried again giving us a huge, toothy grin, making Saxon laugh. Again, I grinned but said nothing. "No? Well, it must be for my buns," he laughed raucously; grabbing his backside in his hands as his wife playfully slapped his arm in feigned shock. Three of us laughed, and Severus smiled and shook his head at the silliness.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "Half a dozen to go, please, a loaf of bread as well, and a few more of those breadsticks. Saxon is teething again, and they help. It stops him from biting the furniture."

With our purchases made and a promise to come back to visit again, our small family left the shop and leisurely strolled back up the road toward the cottage.

It was very late when thrashing and moaning at my side woke me up. Severus' hand waved in the darkness. Unknown spells being cast; murmured chants and incantations barely audible, but no less apparent. Sweat beaded on his forehead and trickled down his temple, pasting his fine, black hair to the sides of his face. His breathing was harsh and shallow as he fought an invisible foe.

I placed my hand gently on his shoulder to wake him, but it did no good. He pushed me away with a wave of his hand and another mumbled spell. I took hold of his shoulder again and shook with slightly more force.

"Severus, wake up. It's just a bad dream," I quietly whispered an assurance as he startled to a sitting position; eyes wide, breathing hard as he scanned the room, fully alert.

Without a word, he frantically threw back the blankets and raced from the bedroom. I quickly followed to find him in the nursery, standing over Saxon's crib, watching our son sleep.

"What was it about?" I spoke softly as I entered the room.

Severus sighed deeply and hung his head, saying nothing.

I placed my hand on the centre of his back as he stared into the crib. "I know you have to do horrendous things, and they must weigh on your conscience. Please know that I understand and that I will always be here for you. Is there anything that I can do to help?" I moved close behind him, my chest lightly touching his back. I wanted to comfort him, but I also wanted to give him some space.

He shook his head slowly, running a long, elegant finger across Saxon's cheek, then bent to kiss his sleeping son. Turning, he engulfed me in his arms, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck, holding on as if I were a life preserver to a drowning man. When he loosened his grip, his eyes were glistening with tears. I wiped them away with my thumb, stroked his cheek, and kissed his lips softly. A pink aura began to emanate from my body, encompassing him, silently assuring him of my unconditional love and support. He took a step back and bent to lift me into his strong, lean arms, and I was carried back to bed. Sleep didn't come for quite a while as our love was culminated with soft touches and reverent caresses. Finally, laying on our sides facing each other, wrapped in each other's arms, the warmth and security of "home" lulled us to sleep.


	20. Chapt 19 Weathering the Storms

**19 – Weathering the Storms **

The weather turned dreary over the next few days to mirror the mood within the small cottage. Dark skies and heavy clouds that sat on the horizon slowly built into a raging storm with rolling thunder and driving rain that echoed in the valley of the foothills. Lightning split the sky casting ominous shadows on the sitting room walls. Candles and sconces were lit from morning and into the night as the sun showed no sign of revealing itself. The tension was thick as Severus paced the halls, testing and improving the wards in and around the cottage while keeping a watchful eye over Saxon and me. Whatever his dream was, it had him spooked. Severus never showed his nervousness. He felt it was a sign of weakness. But, he was showing it now.

Each day, we would read to and play with Saxon, keeping the child occupied and happy while the rain pelted the world outside, but whenever he napped, Severus would set up the Wizard Chess board and insist we play. He was very good at it, and although I knew how to play, I didn't have his competitive nature. Severus would get angry with me and insist that I take it seriously.

"It's a game of strategy," he would press. "Think."

I _was _thinking. I was thinking that this was a game, supposed to be fun, but he seemed to be using it as a tool to sharpen his analytical mind. Perhaps he felt stagnated here with us. Perhaps he felt the need to be one step ahead of everyone. Perhaps he was forcing me to begin strategizing again, preparing me for what lay ahead. I didn't know. We played at every chance, and finally, I began challenging him. He seemed satisfied, even pleased.

When the rain finally ceased and the sun shone through the patchy clouds, it was my turn to insist. We needed to get out of the cottage and get some fresh air. Severus pressed his lips together in a frown, pulled a heavy black sweater over his white shirt, and stalked out of the cottage, circling the perimeter without us.

"Care to explain?" I asked in annoyance when he returned.

Severus schooled his expression, said nothing, but proceeded to rummage through the front hall closet. He pulled out a hard framed baby carrier, a contraption specially built for carrying Saxon on our backs when he was an infant. The baby would sit in it, his legs through holes in the bottom so that he would be able to see over the carrier's shoulder. Severus preferred it to the stroller as it kept the baby close and could be used over rough terrain, but it hadn't been used much over the winter. Settling it on the hallway floor, he magically enlarged it and put it on his back to test the fit. Satisfied, he strode to the nursery to check on Saxon who was still napping. As Severus returned to the front hall, I stopped him with the palm of my hand against his sweatered chest.

"I think I've been patient long enough. It's time I knew what's going on?" I demanded gently.

He looked into my eyes with a solemn gaze, took a deep breath and began, "I know it was just a dream, but it felt so real." His gaze was intense. "There was a fight. I lost you and Saxon, and I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

"I know you will, but you're driving yourself to distraction. It _was_ just a dream. You've expanded and improved the wards, and I'm not exactly an innocent when it comes to defending myself or our child," I assured. "We can't live in a bubble."

He nodded in understanding, and I lowered my hand, running it down his arm to grip his fingers gently, giving them a light squeeze. I smiled warmly at him and finally got a flicker of a smile in return. Instantly, I could feel the tension of the last few days begin to dissipate.

With Saxon securely strapped to his back and holding tightly onto his hair, Severus trudged up the path toward the Apparition point behind the cottage while I followed close behind. The path to the meadow and the foothills was soggy, and the ground squished beneath our feet, but the sun struggled against the clouds and finally won, beaming on the earth, attempting to dry it from the deluge. As we passed the small grove of trees, we turned slightly to the right and headed for a clearing about a hundred meters away. Neither of us spoke, but Saxon gurgled as he happily looked around at the birds that flew overhead.

We found a pleasant spot in the sodden meadow, and using a drying spell on the area, spread a thick, brown plaid blanket to sit on, then spent the afternoon in the peaceful surroundings of Mother Earth. Severus' ever watchful eye finally began to relax as he observed me coaxing some flowers to grow in the underbrush for the amusement of our small son. A small brown and white rabbit bounced from the shrubs startling itself and Saxon, and to my surprise, Saxon stayed amazingly still, the rabbit under his intense scrutiny before it bound off. It was mid-March. Ostara would be here soon, and the new life that was promised at Yule was already beginning to show. Saxon turned to me with a look of wonder in his ebony eyes.

Severus leaned back on his elbows, the breeze gently blowing his fine black hair across his face as he watched us explore that new growth.

"Daniella?" he called, brushing his hair aside. "Do you think Saxon will possess the same Elemental powers as you?"

"It's possible," I replied from my crouched position by a shrub, Saxon now balanced on my knee. "He's still too young to tell, but I plan to give him every opportunity to develop them if he can, just like my mother did for me."

Severus continued to watch. "He's already shown a propensity for Wandless magic, and it was a directed act."

"Yes, it was. I suppose anything is possible. I had the same ability when I was a child. It used to annoy my father. When he was busy with his research and I wanted his attention, I would…umm…remove his books."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at me. "And, what did you do with them?"

"Nothing, really, just moved them out of his reach so that I would get his attention instead," I chuckled at the memory.

"Spoiled brat," Severus mumbled with a smile.

I gasped in feigned shock and lunged myself at my unsuspecting husband, wresting him to the ground, both of us laughing. Saxon sat on the corner of the blanket, laughing and clapping his hands at his silly parents.

The following week, Severus left to meet a colleague from the Society of Potions Masters in Wizard Rome. He had been instructed to gather some information on a particular experiment that this Master was working on. As much as it bothered me, I didn't want to know the details as I knew who wanted the information. I merely prayed that the man would not be injured, as he was quite old and quite brilliant. Severus told me that he may be gone for a few days, and when he returned he would have to prepare to head back to England. His prolonged absence from the British Wizard community could raise suspicions, and he would need to return with something positive and tangible to show for his absence. I suggested that he make a trip to India as well. My contact in Darjeeling always had an interesting assortment of rare and unusual plants.

The day after Severus left for Wizard Rome, I Tandem-Apparated to Muggle Rome with Saxon. I had been working on commission with the Ministry and the hospital and had some research to forward to the lab. Saxon had never been out of the village, but I couldn't leave him with the Camptas today. They were too busy, and the research had to be in.

As I stepped off the elevator onto the second floor, all eyes riveted onto the dark haired, smiling child in my arms. All of a sudden, the gossiping witches who had watched my every move when I began at the Ministry huddled around to get a look at the baby, cooing and tickling and crowding close. Saxon pulled back at the onslaught, burying his face in my neck. I held him securely while the witches oohh'd at the "cuteness". Smiling politely, I managed to manoeuvre away, eyeing a familiar figure coming around the far-end cubicle.

"Carmen," I called, walking toward my meek friend, smiling.

"Mistress Di Marco." She looked up from the notes in her hand and smiled back. "Oh, my. This must be …" She paused, frowning. "We were never told his name. How odd."

"Not really," I said shifting Saxon to the other hip. "I didn't even want to bring him here today, but I had no choice."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Carmen seemed concerned.

"No, but there is a lot of competition in the research field at the present time, and I'd rather not have my son used as a pawn or negotiating tool. I just didn't want to take any risks."

"I understand," she nodded. "I suppose you're here to see the supervisor?"

It was my turn to nod, and we walked down the hall together to the administrative offices.

My supervisor was a kind and patient man who supported my endeavours and encouraged my future aspirations. He and the Minister of Magic were working to have my apprenticeship and time spent at the Ministry accepted by the Admissions Office at Oxford University Medical School in England, as they agreed that my theory of biochemistry and neurology in conjunction with alchemy could help in the Wizard world. They didn't understand the concept of these subjects, but it was good to work with men who didn't live entirely in the past. They had "created" documents substantiating my work and education and requested that I be able to do as much of the course preparations at home as they still needed my services. All we had to do now was wait for Oxford's decision.

Carmen quietly knocked on the supervisor's door and waited for a call to enter. When it came, she opened the door for me and stepped back into the hall, smiling and returning to her cubicle.

"Good afternoon, Sir," I greeted the short, robust man sitting in a large, chestnut-coloured upholstered chair behind a too-small desk. The room was small with no windows, not even a magical one, but was brightly lit by four unusual sconces, one on each wall. I always did like this man's odd taste.

He rose with a grunt from behind his desk, running his fingers over a bushy, greying moustache, and smiled as he reached out his hand in greeting.

"It's good to see you again, Daniella, and I see you brought your little one. What a handsome boy." He chucked Saxon under the chin as Saxon buried his head in my neck again, eliciting a low chuckle from my boss. "No need to be shy, boy," he asserted fatherly, then snorted, "Reminds me of my youngest…ages ago…I thought we'd have to magically remove him from his mother's neck." He motioned for us to sit in the chair opposite his desk while he returned to his own.

I grinned and accepted the seat, placing my satchel on the floor by my feet and Saxon on my left knee.

Rummaging through the satchel, I withdrew a light blue folder and handed it to my supervisor. "This is the research on the improved potion for the Conjunctivitis Curse that was requested. I modified the secondary ingredients and came up with a plausible adjustment for the dosage. It should be administered by a person's weight and degree of exposure to the curse, not merely a common dose regardless of who the patient is."

My boss raised his hand to stop my explanation. "Did you write all of this down in your report?"

"Of course," I replied, taken aback.

"Then, I don't need to hear all of the details. I trust you." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Have you heard from Oxford yet?"

"No. How long ago was the information sent?"

"At least two months ago. I have no idea how long Muggle administrators take, but if they're anything like ours, we may be waiting a while." He chuckled lightly at his own joke.

"I appreciate the effort that you and the Minister have put into this. I hope they accept our conditions."

"As do I. I would hate to lose you. You are a great asset to this department."

"Thank you," I replied sincerely.

The conversation continued pleasantly for a few more minutes before Saxon decided that he had had enough of sitting sit and began to squirm.

We ended the conversation and rose from our seats, bidding each other "good bye". As I headed for the exit, I wondered if we could get through the corridor without being bombarded again by child-seeking witches. Opening the door cautiously, my boss sensed my apprehension and offered an alternative route. "One we executive-types use," he quipped as he led me to a discreet door at the opposite end of the corridor. Thanking him again, Saxon and I headed home for the evening.

Several days later, while gliding the stroller down the gravel road toward the village, the peacefulness of our walk was disrupted by a rumbling so deep and loud that the earth vibrated. I looked around for the source of the noise but saw nothing. As I continued, the noise became louder, and a cloud of dust rose ahead of us.

_What on earth?_ I thought as a black and chrome motorcycle rounded the bend. It was large, with an extended front wheel and raised handlebars. Astride the long seat was a man in black leather pants and black t-shirt, shoulder length black hair streaming behind. He slowed and came to a rumbling halt a short distance away.

"What do you think?" the driver called roguishly.

"Impressive," I returned. "When did you learn to ride a motor bike? And, is it yours?"

"I learned a while ago, and unfortunately, no, it's not mine." I could swear he was almost pouting. "It belongs to Antonio's grandson. I saw him in the village when I returned today, and he let me try it. Does it suit me?" he asked flipping his hair out of his face and casting a tough pose, hands on the handlebars.

Saxon bounced in his seat clapping his hands in approval.

"That's one vote," Severus quipped. He struck a sexier pose, leaning back on the bike seat, letting the wind blow through his hair, flexing the lean but taunt muscles of his arms.

I laughed, waving my hand in front of my chest. "Mama Mia! Help me get Saxon to sleep, and I'll give you my "vote"!" I teased.

We grinned at each other as he propped the bike onto its stand and climbed off. Leaning to kiss his son, and then grabbing me around the waist, he whispered seductively in my ear, "Promises, promises."

I pulled away slightly, not wanting to start anything in the middle of the road.

"We were heading to the grocers. Are you going back to the village?"

"Yes, I have to return the bike."

I almost laughed again as that pout came back. I couldn't believe it. Severus Snape pouting!

"You weren't wearing that in the village, were you?" I eyed Severus' choice of clothing and noted the short sleeves and Dark Mark. I was used to the mark, but it might have been hard to explain to the more conservative villagers. It looked like a rather gruesome tattoo.

"No," he replied. "I transfigured this on my way here." As he mounted the bike again and turned it around, he continued, "I'll meet you at the bakery, and we'll walk home together."

"Sounds good," I called as he rode off in a cloud of dust.

"Merlin, woman! You did what?!" Severus bellowed as his palms hit the surface of the kitchen table making the cutlery jump. "Do you realize the risk you took?"

"Oh course, but I had no choice…"

"There's always a choice!" he hissed, teeth beginning to grind. "And, you chose to risk our son's life."

"I did no such thing. Hear me out," I growled back. "The Camptas couldn't take him. The files were needed at the lab. They have to stay on schedule. I Apparated to a secluded spot near the Ministry, and then used a Disillusionment Charm to make our way there. Once at the Ministry, I cast the Vagueness Charm on Saxon. All anyone will remember is that he was cute. They already know that I have a child."

"And, you couldn't wait until I got back?" he snarled.

"No, the report had to be in, and what about all the times when you're gone for weeks on end. Do I have to wait to do things then?" I snapped back.

We glowered at each other for a few seconds. I had hit a nerve.

"I do what I must. You know that," he said in a low, measured tone. "You know I would prefer to be here, but both _masters_," he sneered at the word, "seem to have me right where they want me." He snorted in disgust, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm being played by both sides."

"It's hard for us too, but understand this, I would _never_risk our son's life. I would always take precautions. I was quite skilled at covert operations at one time, and although I may not have had the need to use them lately, they are not completely forgotten." I sat straight and confident, not backing down from his glare.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "You don't know who is on whose side, even at the Ministry. It was a risk."

"You're right. I've worked there for nearly two years and know absolutely nothing of my colleagues," I said sarcastically. "I choose to keep a blind eye to everyone I come in contact with." It was my turn to hit the table. Angrily, I added, "Who do you think you get your information from? Me, through Albus. I know more about who's whom around here than you do! You need to trust me."

We stared at each other for another few seconds before Severus nodded almost imperceptively. I understood his anger, but he had to learn to have faith in me.

I softened my gaze and sighed heavily. "When do you leave again?"

"Soon," he said returning a sad gaze.

"Then let's end this now. There's no reason to fight. I'm very good at what I do. Have faith. Did you get the information you needed from the other Master?" I ventured cautiously. Normally, I wouldn't ask about his work with Voldemort, but I was trying to change the subject.

"Yes," he replied curtly looking down at his now cold dinner, pushing the peas around with his fork, but offering no more information. I didn't press the issue.


	21. Chapt 20 The Call to Serve

**20 – The Call To Serve**

The large area rug in the middle of the sitting room was littered with toys as the mid-morning April sun shone through the large picture window that spanned the back of the cottage. Saxon sat in the centre of the room, a small white and silver stuffed unicorn zipping precariously from one end to the other until it finally came within reach of his pudgy, little hands. Grabbing it from the air, he shoved the silver horn into his mouth, gnawing on it vigorously.

_Teething again,_ I thought in sympathy as I watched from the kitchen doorway.

I had brewed another soothing potion that morning having noticed his chomping on things again. I would have to risk putting my finger into his mouth to apply it to his swollen gums, but at least he found it palatable. Most soothing potions left a bitter aftertaste in the child's mouth. After much research, I had found an effective one and adjusted the ingredients to have a slight strawberry taste. Severus often scoffed at me when I searched for the perfect ingredient to use in a potion. It not only had to be effective, it had to taste good as well. I figured that if I'm going to take the time to create something to help heal someone, I wanted that person to keep it down.

The Dark Lord had summoned Severus in late March, shortly after his return from Wizard Rome. Whatever information was obtained from the elderly Potions Master was now needed, along with an up-date and report on what he was working on. Severus had taken my advice and gone to India, returning with two, new, interesting-looking plants whose complete list of properties were unknown but were touted to be potent. More research. He had also finished work on another "virus" and had given me a copy of his notes plus a few hints on how to create the antidote.

It was late one afternoon when Severus grabbed his left forearm, nearly dropping the dish that he was putting away. We had expected the call to come at some point, and he quickly gathered his wand, cloak and mask, leaving a very teary Saxon as he said "good-bye" and strode purposefully to the Apparition point. We were lucky to have had this much time together and didn't know when we would see each other again. The war was looking bleak.

Days passed at a mundane rate as I worked on the most recent antidote. I was already beginning to feel lonely. I missed the company and had gotten used to the feel of his body next to mine at night.

To brighten my mood, about a week after Severus left, I received an owl from the Society of Potions Masters. They were having an informal gathering at the London Manor House at the end of the month. _An opportunity to share ideas_, the invitation read. These events happened twice a year, and of the three that had already passed since I had been inducted, I was only able to attend the one in Florence last fall. The Camptas had taken care of Saxon for the evening, but feeling uncomfortable leaving him magically unguarded, I left the meeting early. A brief note from Chairwizard Castwell accompanied the invitation personally requesting my presence. London? What would I do with Saxon?

As the date approached, I penned a letter to Albus sending it through public owl post from Wizard Rome. I explained the situation and felt that it would be an excellent opportunity for us to meet to discuss Order activities, plus I could get a first-hand update on the war. I, also, cited my concern with bringing Saxon and wondered if he could offer a suggestion. A few days later, I received a return owl with Albus' seal. Madam Pomfrey would gladly keep an eye on my son for the evening at Hogwarts. If anyone should ask, he was her visiting nephew. Saxon and Madam Pomfrey were acquainted as she had visited on several occasions to check on our well-being, and Hogwarts, with its extensive security wards, was the perfect place for him to be. We were instructed to Portkey to the safe house in Cumberland, then Floo to Albus' office at an assigned time.

The day before leaving for England, I searched through my wardrobe for an appropriate outfit to wear to the gathering. Finding the cream-coloured linen dress that I had worn to my induction ceremony deep in the recesses of the wooden closet, I pulled it forward and tried it on. Heaving a sigh, it was obvious that a little magic was necessary. I knew that my body had changed shape after Saxon was born but nearly cried at the astonishing realization. I couldn't get the fastenings done up at all and, although I was still in pretty good condition, my waist had thickened and my breasts…well, Severus always said that more than a handful was a waste. Merlin! He has bigger hands than I thought! Laying the dress on the bed, a quick flick of my wand enlarged it slightly and drawing my finger along the edge of the neck and cuffs and down the lacings of the back, I turned the cream-coloured piping into black, giving the dress a more mature look. Trying it on again and pulling my long, sandy hair into a high, loose bun, I examined my reflection in the mirror. Smiling and feeling satisfied, I stripped out of the dress and turned my attention to packing the rest of the things needed for both Saxon and me.

Arriving at the Ministry early the next morning, we headed to the Department of International Transportation on the main floor where I retrieved a _London Times_ newspaper Portkey. It had been set so that I could return when I wished.

Having reduced our belongings to neatly pack into a small rucksack, it left my hands free to contend with Saxon's first Portkey experience. Portkeying was never my favourite method of travel, but the energy expended in Tandem-Apparition to England was too much and would leave me nearly powerless for a few hours. I don't know how my grandmother had ever done it during World War II. I didn't want to take the risk.

Holding the _Times_ firmly in my right hand, Saxon sat astride my left hip, arms tightly wrapped around my neck, and as I felt the sharp tug behind my navel, Saxon's grip became strangling. The feeling of being sucked through a straw lasted for only a few minutes before we landed with a slight thump in the walled, rear garden of a familiar stone safe house in rural Cumberland. Albus had instructed me to use my old password, and I was surprised to find that it still worked after all these years. The curtains were drawn, and the house was dark, and as the backdoor creaked open, a musty smell of disuse wafted out.

The old house was just as I remembered with its low ceiling and dark furnishings. It contained bittersweet memories for this was the house that I had Portkeyed to from my funeral pyre: the house where Severus spent weeks nursing me back to health: the house where I became Daniella Di Marco. Now, as I wandered through the dusty hallway, it simply felt empty.

Working my way through the dark kitchen, down the hall, and into the bookshelf-lined study where a low fire burned in the grate, I saw a simple note tacked to the mantle. It read: ten o'clock. Although I had left Italy at mid-morning, the one-hour time difference meant that we would have to wait for a while before the Floo would open for us. Hogwarts' security system generally didn't allow Floo access, however, Albus' influence at the British Ministry meant that he could have it connected whenever necessary.

I set Saxon down on a large chintz armchair, removed the rucksack from my back, and rummaged through it to find his stuffed unicorn and a sippy cup of juice. Scooping my son onto my lap, we sat and waited for the assigned time.

At a few minutes to ten, I stood, gathered our things, and hoisted Saxon onto my hip again. Taking a pinch of Floo powder from the engraved sterling box on the oak mantle, I stepped into the fireplace. Gripping Saxon with both arms, his face buried into my shoulder to protect his mouth and eyes from the soot, I awkwardly tossed the powder down, commanding, "Headmaster's office: Hogwarts."

We zoomed past family fireplaces in the blink of an eye and finally arrived in my grandfather's large, round domain. A flash of memory made me smile as we stepped into the room. It was still as cluttered as I remembered, but at least, this time, I remained on my feet. Saxon sputtered and let out a wail as he wiped his grimy hands across his face. Casting a gentle cleansing spell, I cleaned the soot from both of us before stepping any further. It had been over six years since I had been here, the last visit sending me into a life that would change me forever. Albus and I had much to discuss.

A gushing "coo" and a flurry of dark grey emerged on my right as Poppy Pomfrey approached, arms extended to take Saxon. He went willingly to the friendly matron as Albus appeared in front of me looking composed in his midnight blue robes.

"I trust you had no problems?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

"None, thank you. I'm surprised my password still worked," I answered, reaching to take his hand.

"The house has not been used since you were there last," he said sadly, pausing in thought. Shaking himself from the memory, he continued, "Madam Pomfrey is ready to take Saxon, so we will have time to chat."

I nodded as I watched my son with the mediwitch.

"He'll be hungry soon," I called. "The time change has affected his feeding schedule."

"Don't you worry, dear. We'll be just fine," she replied bouncing Saxon slightly on her hip. "Isn't that right?" she cooed again with Saxon gurgling delightedly in return as they exited the room.

"I have provided you with a room by the Hospital Wing, but you'll have to Apparate to London from Hogsmeade," he began as we sat in the large armchairs by the fireplace. "Tea?"

I nodded. "How have you been? I hear so little, and what I do hear is often out-dated." I leaned forward to accept the cup.

Albus leaned back into the chair and heaved a worn sigh. "It's almost an equal battle." He shook his head, ignoring a personal response. "The Giants are creating havoc on the coastline, and I believe you heard about the shopping centre?" I nodded again. "Death Eaters are terrorizing Wizard and Muggle communities alike in an attempt to recruit followers and keep dissidents in line. It's said that history repeats itself, and I fear that this will only get worse before it gets better."

There was silence for a moment as he drifted in thought. I could see the worry on his face, but it quickly changed to determination as he continued.

"I need you to keep your ears open tonight at the meeting. Severus has indicated that he may not be the only Master under Voldemort's influence. See if you can find out who else is following."

I nodded. "Has Severus made any indication as to who it may be?"

Albus' brow furrowed as he chose his words carefully. "I would simply like a …second opinion, so to speak."

"You still don't trust him?" I questioned in disbelief. "After all these years? He took a risk to save my life! Has he not done as you have asked? Has he not gathered important information for you?" I could feel my anger mounting.

"Indeed he has, dear, but understand and remember his past, in his position he could easily be swayed, and I would not know of it until it was too late." He chuckled lightly at the next thought. "He mentioned that Voldemort was looking to place someone at Hogwarts to keep an eye on me. I have suggested to Severus that he subtly "volunteer" for the position. That way, we can keep an eye on Voldemort with the appearance of the opposite happening."

I shook my head slowly. "And, you can keep a closer eye on Severus," I scoffed. "He often feels like he's between a rock and a hard place. Both of you make demands on him. Albus, do you know how many times he has suffered _Crucio_ because of delays or misinformation that has been discovered? Do you realize the pressure that he is under? Our home in Italy has been the only place where he can relax and be free from it all. I'll do as you ask, of course, and I hope what I find supports what Severus has told you. Maybe, then, you'll have a bit more faith in him." I gave an annoyed snort.

Albus registered my annoyance and proceeded carefully, changing the subject. "I've heard rumours to indicate problems in Northern Africa and the Middle East."

"Yes." I followed his lead to avoid further conflict. "From what I've heard the Indian Ministry is having difficulty with rogue wizards. They're behaving somewhat like the Death Eaters. The Albanian Ministry seems to have its share of problems as well. I don't like dealing with them. They're hard-nosed and have very firm beliefs of how they want their society to run, and it's not always good."

"I know Voldemort has made contacts abroad. I would hate to think of this situation going global. We're trying hard to keep it in Britain. We don't need anything like the Muggles' World Wars."

I agreed. If not resolved soon, the war could easily spread to other countries. Although the Wizard communities abroad were small in comparison to Britain's, they could easily be swayed or pressured. I would have to keep my eyes and ears open at home, as well, and contact my colleagues in these countries.

Our conversation lasted until the lunch bell rang, at which time the Headmaster summoned a house elf to serve us.

By early afternoon, our meeting was over, and while the students were in class, I was able to work my way to the Hospital Wing unnoticed. Entering the cavernous room with neatly made beds on either side, I saw Saxon happily playing on a blanket in the middle of the floor while the efficient mediwitch mended a partition screen. Saxon rubbed his eyes and yawned as I bent to scoop him into my arms. Thanking Poppy, I gathered his things and headed for our room.

"Daniella, dear," Poppy called as she stopped her mending and approached. Lowering her voice, she glanced around quickly. " I know the Headmaster has assigned you a room close to mine. However, should Severus be at the meeting tonight, feel free to…ummm, not use it." She winked with a coy smile. "I'll keep an eye on the baby for you. It wouldn't be a problem."

Poppy knew of our situation and understood that our time together was precious.

"Thank you," I smiled in return. "But, I have no idea how things will play out tonight. We both have work to do."

She shook her head sadly. "Just know that the invitation is there. I'll keep an eye on Saxon, should you come home tonight or not. I don't want you to worry about him."

"I won't. I know he's in good hands," I assured.

I trusted Poppy Pomfrey. She cared for us and kept our secret. She even tended Severus' wounds whenever he allowed her too and knew how to make the Cruciatus Reduction Potion that I had created for him. I had no problem leaving our son in her care.

The Society of Potions Masters, while originating in Britain, held its informal gatherings at various locations throughout Europe to accommodate its members. The London Manor House, however, with its expansive gardens and imposing stone facade, was the main meeting place. I had been to this building on a few occasions and always enjoyed the brightly lit, comfortable formality of it.

Landing gently in the Apparition Garden, also known as the Tulip Garden, I inhaled the fragrance of the flowers coming into bloom. It was still early in London's growing season, but several varieties of flowers brightened the path to the house. My light, black cloak hung loosely over my shoulders covering the cream and black robe. A light breeze tossed the ringlet tendrils around my face and down my neck while the rest of my long hair was affixed with spells in a loose bun on the top of my head.

Climbing the massive stone steps leading to the front doors, I could hear the chatter of the crowd through the opening. Entering the polished marble foyer, a familiar little house elf greeted me with a huge blushing smile. Pinky was new in the Society's service the year I was inducted, and we had forged a bond from the beginning. Taking my cloak, she hugged it tightly as she scurried off to put it away.

I wandered into the reception room to find Master Whitherling and Chairwizard Castwell greeting members just inside the door. Scanning the room quickly, I recognized most of the guests and saw that Severus was indeed in attendance, hair curtaining his face and scowling at the world around him as he manoeuvred effortlessly through the crowd. I was beginning to really hate that charm of his. He didn't even look like the man I loved and respected. Joining the others, I kept my demeanour soft-spoken and meek as I greeted and was greeted by Masters and Mistresses alike. It was my intention to maintain an image of a studious and intelligent, yet non-political, researcher. There was a war going on, and I needed to hide my role in it.

As the evening wore on, we were ushered into the meeting room. Chairwizard Castwell stood tall at the end of the large, oval table as we took our seats. He looked grim, and I wondered if this really was an informal "meeting of the minds". There seemed to be more people in attendance than I expected, and once everyone was settled, Castwell cleared his throat and thanked us for coming. His first message answered my question. It was one of great concern.

"There are forces working to undermine the stability of the Wizard world, and they are attempting to recruit Potions Masters and Mistresses to work for them. Master Lindstrom had been approached, refused to co-operate, and is presently missing. Now, a second Master has disappeared. We must be aware and be vigilant. The Wizard world is not safe."

I kept my eyes fixed to the Chairwizard, knowing that the second Master must have been the one that Severus had met with in Rome. What had happened? How deeply was Severus involved in this? I hoped the man was not hurt…or worse.

Castwell continued by reminding us that we had taken an oath for the betterment of Wizardkind. To create potions of a harmful nature would be against that oath and would result in the removal of your title and status. We had all worked hard to achieve that status and collectively shook our heads at the thought of doing anything to risk it.

As Castwell paused, my eyes scanned the others for reactions. Most showed shock, concern and worry, but a few sat with either smug or emotionless expressions. I focused on Severus, and our eyes met.

_Legilimens, _I directed at him but was met with a strong Occlumens: a black, empty void. He tipped his head in a half nod as I turned my head away to focus on others at the meeting.

When it was over and we began to move back into the reception room, Master Whitherling gently grasped my elbow and steered me toward a vacant space by the wall.

"Forgive me, Mistress Di Marco, but I need to ask a question," he began uncomfortably.

"Of course," I replied standing with my back to the wall so that I could see the rest of the room.

He took a deep breath and plunged forward. "What did you ever see in Master Snape?"

I was surprised by the question and thought that he may have witnessed the by-play between us during the meeting. Taking a moment, appearing to think, I replied, "Looking back, I guess I was intrigued. We could converse intelligently, and he was interested not only in potions creation but also in research and herbology as I am, and, if you recall, I was without a Master. Through him, you introduced me to one."

"I don't see you as the manipulative sort," he said gently.

"I'm not. He made an offer that I accepted. Remember, I was surprised to meet you that night in Rome."

"Yes," he said, remembering. "And now?" His eyes were intense.

"We mutually went our separate ways. His arrogance was a bit much, and his disposition can be…trying."

"You're too polite," he chuckled.

I smiled demurely. "Why do you ask these questions?"

"Curiosity. You're young and beautiful and have achieved a high status. He's…well, look at him." He waved his hand toward the crowd but motioned to Severus. Severus stood with his back to the opposite wall, cognac in hand, looking annoyed at the chattering old wizard who had cornered him.

"Granted his demeanour and appearance are off-putting, but you cannot deny his intelligence. Whether I "like" him or not is irrelevant. He is still the youngest Potions Master in Wizard history, and you were his teacher."

"True. As I said, I was just curious."

Heading toward the refreshment table, Whitherling was sidetracked by a small, middle-aged Mistress with a stern, pinched face. He rolled his eyes comically to me as he turned politely to her. Proceeding alone to the punch bowl, I poured myself a cup, crushed in a strawberry, and ran my finger along the rim. Smiling to myself, I remembered Albus questioning the action at another function. Eliminate the alcohol. Check for foreign substances. Was I too cautious? I didn't think so. I knew that some of the people in attendance tonight favoured the Dark side. We were all at risk.

Standing with my back to the table, I scanned the crowd. Master Trevedi, my colleague from India, was there. Albus had mentioned the Indian Ministry in our conversation earlier in the day. I would have to talk with him. I recognized a few others, and as I moved to join a small cluster, Chairwizard Castwell approached.

"Mistress Di Marco," he smiled pleasantly, nodding formally.

"Sir," I nodded in return. "It's good to see so many in attendance tonight."

"Indeed," he said as he glanced around the room. "I fear for some of them. Competition is no longer the major threat to us. We must band together, keep our oath." His brows furrowed in concern. "May I have a private word with you?"

"Of course," I replied as he led me to an almost hidden doorway under the spiral staircase in the entrance hall. Entering the chamber, he bade me to sit. The room couldn't have been more than eight feet square with a low ceiling. There was a short, wooden table between two comfortable looking armchairs. I smiled. The chairs took up most of the space. Two wrought iron wall sconces glowed against the ivory walls giving off a warm light. Castwell entered behind me and offered a drink from a cupboard beneath the table, which I declined. He poured himself one, then sat opposite me.

"I trust you," he began abruptly, taking a sip of his drink. "Your work at the Italian Ministry is highly praised, and you are hoping to forward your studies to better the Wizard world. Yes, I know of your request to attend Oxford," he acknowledged with a slight smile.

_Ah, so that's what this is about_, I thought.

"It shows that you are truly holding to your oath," he continued. "The improvements and creations that you have made for your hospital are outstanding." He paused for a moment, examining the contents of his glass. "I have a request." He looked up solemnly, eyes boring into mine. "We are at war. I don't know who to trust and feel that an outsider of your calibre and expertise is required for this task." He sighed wearily. "New viruses and illnesses are appearing in both the Wizard and Muggle worlds. They seem to be created rather than natural. Some cures are appearing, but not all illnesses are being dealt with quickly enough. We need help in analysing them and creating the cures. Would you be willing to assist?"

I paused for a moment, thinking. Albus and Severus had both indicated that there may be other Masters at work for Voldemort, but it doesn't take a Master to create potions. Was it more widespread than we thought? At least my antidotes were getting to the public.

"Of course, I'll help," was my stunned reply. "It sounds similar to what I already do at the Ministry, but I have my own request."

Castwell stared into my eyes intently. I'm glad I had cast Occlumens before entering the manor, because I felt him attempting to pry my mind. It seemed innocent enough, like he was taking precautions.

"No one must know that I am working on this," I stated firmly.

"Why?" he asked flatly, eyes still on me.

"For my protection. Should anyone find out, I would be at risk."

"Yes, of course. I understand. I'll have to find a way to get the samples to you."

"Send it to the Italian Ministry, to my attention; mark _private_ on the package. I'll get it," I assured.

Castwell looked relieved and nodded again as he stood, offering his hand to me. "Thank you," he said quietly as we stepped toward the door.

"You're welcome," I replied.

Returning to the brightly lit foyer, I squinted to shield my eyes from the light. Chairwizard Castwell returned to the reception room, and I headed for the front door. I needed a bit of fresh air.

"Is Mistress alright?" a small voice rose from knee level as I stepped into the cool evening air. Pinky had followed me out, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," I smiled at the diminutive elf.

"If Mistress is needin' anything, she is to ask Pinky, if that is pleasin' Mistress?" The young elf's ears twitched as the tips turned rosy.

I smiled again. I didn't have much experience with house elves but understood their need to serve. Still, in my mind, they were living creatures and should be treated respectfully.

"I just need some fresh air. Thank you, Pinky. I'll be in shortly."

With that, the elf smiled meekly, bowed deeply, and disappeared.

"It seems you've made a friend," a deep voice sounded from the dark pathway.

I startled then composed quickly. Severus stepped onto the path and up the wide stone steps toward me, his long legs taking two at a time.

"She's sweet," I replied looking back to where Pinky had been.

"She's a house elf," he answered with disdain.

I raised my brows at him. I really did hate this character.

He stopped in front of me, one step down, and placed his face close to mine. His crooked, yellow teeth and the smell of alcohol made me want to recoil.

"Where is Saxon?" he asked in a low, measured tone, barely above a whisper. The glow in his ebony eyes contradicted his appearance.

_At Hogwarts_, I replied empathically, becoming lost in those eyes.

Severus nodded slightly as he rose to the same step as me, facing the manor as I faced the gardens.

"What did Castwell want?" he asked, scanning the area.

"My help. It would appear that there are more viruses out there than we thought. Have I received all the information?" I challenged, looking over my shoulder at him.

"As far as I know, but I did tell you that I thought others were involved." He returned my gaze for a brief moment before looking away again. "Can you speculate who else?"

"Montague, I think. Possibly Pugwall. Both appeared quite pleased with themselves during Castwell's speech. I couldn't get eye contact with them but got the feeling that they were hiding something."

Severus lowered his head in a half nod. "There is another, but he is not a Master. Odius Wurst. A researcher with our Ministry. I have seen him in the presence of known Death Eaters and am quite certain he was responsible for the SARs epidemic last winter."

I drew a quick breath. That epidemic killed many people but primarily hit the children and the elderly.

"Have you told Albus this?" I questioned.

"Of course," he bit.

"Good, then I can confirm your information on Montague and Pugwall. He'll have to check out Wurst himself."

There was silence between us for a moment, each lost in our own thoughts. Then, I ventured with a mischievous smile, "Master Whitherling asked about our relationship."

Severus' eyebrow shot to new heights, and he scowled. "And…?"

"And nothing. I basically said that although you were obviously intelligent enough to become the youngest Potions Master, you weren't my type." I grinned as I stared into the night.

He reached sideways and grabbed my waist, pulling me close, whispering roughly into my ear, "Not your type?"

I turned in his arm as he nibbled my earlobe and was about to lean into him when I notice two Masters at the doorway; Pinky was by their side looking very concerned.

_We're being watched. _

Severus' tipped his head in acknowledgement as I pulled back abruptly from his grip, pushing him away.

"Sir, that's no way for a gentleman to behave!" I feigned shock.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman," Severus sneered as he approached and grabbed my waist again. "Gods, you don't know how turned on I am right now," he whispered hoarsely into my hair.

I pushed my thigh against a hard bulge in his pants. _I think I know._ I smiled quickly as his body pressed against mine.

"Slap me," he whispered again pulling back slightly.

I pushed him to arms length and slapped his face hard, his head jerking sharply to the right. Spinning on my heel, I headed for the entrance, leaving Severus staring into the night. The two Masters stood at the top of the stairs waiting for me, giving Severus appalled and disgusted looks. They escorted me back to the reception room and from then on, we had to keep our distance.


	22. Chapt 21 Interlude

**21 - Interlude**

"Happy anniversary," a baritone purr echoed through the haze.

The day had barely broken, and we couldn't have had more than two hours of sleep. I opened a lazy eye and grumbled, "I thought our anniversary was tomorrow."

"April thirtieth, May first. We were bonded at midnight between the two. Does it matter?" He said planting light kisses along my shoulder toward my collarbone.

I smiled, relishing in the effect that it was having, and a groan of pleasure was my response as he hoisted himself onto his elbow and leaned over me, continuing the assault. Across my collarbone to a sensitive spot under my ear, his lips traced a known path that had my senses roaring. Nuzzling his nose to feel my pulse, I could feel him smile against my skin as I arched up. My hands had a mind of their own as they stroked his back feeling the lean muscles ripple as he held himself above me. At my insistence, he had removed that horrid charm, and the man I knew and loved loomed before my eyes. My hands ran the length of his back to his bottom and cupped the cheeks pulling him close.

"Didn't get enough last night?" he chuckled, his knee slowly edging over my legs.

"Never," I breathed with a grin.

As he braced himself above me, the other knee holding his weight, he suddenly jerked to the side, throwing himself onto his back and pulling me on top. I rose onto my arms and grinned at the reversal. Moving to straddle his hips, I let my hair tease his chest, and watched as he shivered. Holding his hands near his head, our fingers intertwined, I had control over how this would play out. Lifting up slightly so not to injure him, I used my pelvis to push his hardened shaft back so that it rested upright against my backside. It was my turn to find his sensitive spots. Using my tongue and lips to trace a path from his ear to his chin, I left a small, wet trail and gently blew on it, causing another shiver. Making my way under his chin to the other side of his jaw, I continued the path to the opposite ear, and then stopped. He looked up, mystified. Sitting astride his hips, I released his hands to massage a course from his shoulders, down his chest to his pectoral muscles, ribs and abdomen. He bucked when I reached his ribs. I had forgotten about that ticklish spot but now was not the time to exploit the knowledge. Leaning forward and shifting back, I kissed the route that my hands had taken, savouring the taste of my lover's skin, stopping to suckle a flat nipple and nuzzle the coarse line of hair from his navel to his groin. Moving between his knees, I avoided the area that he wanted me to touch the most, and I grinned playfully as he groaned at my avoidance. As I crept back up his body, my hips lifted to enable him to easily slip inside. My temperature immediately spiked. I so wanted this. Slowly, I began to rock back and forth as he watched, entranced, reaching for my breasts and running his thumbs across the nipples. They hardened immediately, and he rolled them expertly between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting moans where no words were required. Our eyes closed as we enjoyed the sensation of being united with one another, our hands caressing each other's bodies. Love doesn't need to be all passion, heat and sweat. I could be slow, tender and gentle, from the heart and soul.

As the motion continued, I opened my eyes to see the strain on Severus' face. He was holding back. Mischievously, I jerked my hips sharply forward, grinding into him, and he hissed loudly, arching his head into the pillow. I grinned and did it again. His hands lowered to my hips to guide me as we rocked together, building the motion slowly until it overtook us, sending sparks behind our eyelids and shudders through our bodies. I sat still for a moment, breathing heavily. Then, leaning forward, I softly kissed his lips and rolled off to cuddle under his now- outstretched arm. He didn't move. His breath was rapid and short, and I could feel his heart race.

"Gods, woman, that was amazing," he finally groaned.

"Made your toes curl, did it?" I chuckled against his chest.

"To my knees," he quietly exclaimed.

We chuckled together as we wrapped our arms around each other, feeling the warmth and comfort of our love.

"Happy anniversary," I whispered.

"I thought it was tomorrow," he smirked as we drifted off again.

Last night's meeting ended up being more productive than I anticipated. After I was escorted back into the manor, Pinky kept a protective eye on me; sometimes she was visible, sometimes not, but I was always aware of her presence. The two Masters that had accompanied me in scowled at Severus from a distance. It appeared as if they wanted to confront him and were gathering their nerve.

I began moving through the crowd, finding Master Trevedi alone, picking over the fruit platter. He confirmed my belief that there was dissention within his Ministry and agreed to keep me informed as I feigned concern for my safety when travelling to India. I still had cause to visit my supplier on occasion.

Moving on, I coyly caught the eye of Master Pugwall. He was a short, middle-aged wizard who was quite non-descript; average and dull. We spoke briefly, and I was easily able to establish eye contact. For all his outward, smug bravado, he was a nervous man. Indeed, he favoured the Dark side but was too afraid to do anything about it. My suspicions about him and the viruses were dashed.

Eventually, making my way around the room and getting close to Master Montague, my empathic connection soared before eye contact was necessary. It was almost painful: cold, dark, without conscience. The sensation spoke volumes: the other Dark Potions Master. Confirming it with Legilimens, I scanned the room in search of Severus, but my attention was drawn to a scuffle near the reception room door.

My two self-appointed guardians had finally, collectively, gathered their nerve and approached my husband. He had been watching me, and I guess, looked like he was going to make another move. The Masters intervened, blocking his path, and there was a standoff. Harsh words were quietly spoken, and Severus drew to his full, scowling height. Hooded eyes looked down as the Masters held their ground, although their resolve appeared to be waning.

_Apparition Garden. Ten minutes, _I sent_._

Severus lowered his chin to glower at my protectors then looked up: a slow, almost unrecognizable nod. Turning sharply, his robes swirling around his legs, he stalked out of the manor towards the gardens.

The two Masters visibly sighed in relief and turned to pat each other's shoulders, then gave me a meaningful nod as if to say, "he's gone, you can relax now".

Ten minutes later, I quietly slipped out and gathered my cloak from Pinky, thanking her for being watchful and taking care of me. As I re-directed her attention to an approaching couple preparing to leave, I hastily exited. Crunching my way down the gravel path toward the tulips, deep shadows framed the course. Quickly glancing around, I could sense Severus there but couldn't see him.

_Keep your mind blank. I'll Apparate us._

As I stepped into the Apparition Garden, he abruptly emerged from a nearby shadow and wrapped his long fingers around my waist. Within seconds, we landed expertly in a walled, rear garden of a familiar stone house.

"Where are we?" Severus asked, alert and scanning the area, finding nothing but crickets chirping.

"Don't you recognize it?" I smiled, pulling his hand and leading him toward the heavy wooden door. "Come, I'll show you."

As I led him through the back door and into the kitchen, memories returned, and I was drawn into a smothering hug.

As the mid-morning sun shone through the dusty, old curtains, I loathed the thought of having to move. This had been an unexpected tryst, albeit one I enjoyed thoroughly, but one that had to come to an end, and as there was no food in the pantry, our departure could be quick.

Severus had been assured, the night before, that Saxon was in good hands, but we both felt uncomfortable leaving him. It would be the first time that he would wake in a strange place without either of us there. As much as my common sense told me not to worry, I felt compelled to return to Hogwarts.

Severus, sensing my uneasiness, began the arduous search for our clothes. It was a comic sight to see the two of us, naked, hunting for errant garments. My knickers and his underwear were on the floor close to the bed. That was easy enough. I found my stockings, one of his socks, and his trousers near the overstuffed chair in the corner of the bedroom where they had been tossed. Severus, in all his glory, wandered down the narrow hall and found his shirt and my dress strewn haphazardly over and around the sofa in the study. His frock coat, somehow, was hanging on the fire poker near the fireplace. Luckily, there was no fire. I made my way into the kitchen where our shoes and Severus' other sock had been kicked off, and the cloaks were tossed over the table. Separately returning to the bedroom with our collection, we unceremoniously dumped the clothes onto the bed. Severus eyed the pile suspiciously, his left brow slightly raised in amusement.

"Is that all?" he quipped.

"I think so. I guess we'll find out when we put it all back on," I snickered.

Sorting through the jumble and making ourselves presentable, we took one last look around the old house. Hand in hand, we wandered from room to room, remembering a time years ago when our only thought was how I would manage without my powers. Now, life had become so complicated, but we were determined to make a go of it.

Heading out the back door and warding the house and yard, Severus watched as I Apparated to Hogsmeade. He planned to return to Spinner's End and contact Albus later in the day. I would report to Albus upon arrival and then collect Saxon and head home.


	23. Chapt 22 Race for a Cure

**22- Race For a Cure**

"Mistress Di Marco, you have another package in the lab," Carmen instructed as I approached her cubicle. "That's the second this month. Do you have a little side-line going?" she asked jokingly.

"Kind of," I replied with a devilish grin, then waved her off. "I'm just doing a favor for a friend. Thanks for letting me know it's here."

Since my return from Britain, I had taken to coming into the office two to three times a week, only for a few hours, but I needed to get myself back into the loop. The Campta's granddaughter, Anna, the one who had lent me the stroller, took Saxon for those days. There were few people that I felt comfortable leaving Saxon with, but these people were like family, and she had taken care of him, on occasion, in the past. Plus, with his dark hair, eyes and skin, he blended well with the Campta family traits making him look like one of the many cousins, and Anna's children treated him as such. They loved having him around. To be on the safe side though, unbeknown to the family, I placed a Protective Charm over the house and one on Saxon whenever I left him there. It would send up a personal alarm should he be in danger, and as much as I loved being home with my son, there was work to be done, and it felt good to be productive again.

The first sample that Chairwizard Castwell sent was a nasty little virus that began with flu-like symptoms but eventually irritated the nervous system, rendering the one afflicted paralyzed. A masterpiece of work, one of Severus' best, which probably had Voldemort chuckling for several weeks until the antidote hit the hospitals. As much as there was a need to have the cure immediately, Albus felt that there would be a risk to Severus' position if it were available too soon. We had to make it appear as if it was created after the virus had been discovered.

Entering Lab three, I noticed the small, brown paper package resting on the edge of the workstation. There was nothing conspicuous about it: it was simply labeled: Mistress D. Di Marco, Italian Ministry of Magic, Department of Experimental and Medicinal Potions, Private. Placing a Protective Shield around the room and a personal shield on myself, not wanting the unknown substance being transmitted any further, I carefully unwrapped the package. A brief note sat inside the box on top of a two-ounce vile of yellowish-green liquid. It was a list of symptoms and the location of the casualties: red, blotchy rash on the neck and chest, dizziness, blurred vision, disorientation, heart palpitations. At first glance, it didn't appear too bad. Presently, this virus was isolated to the Harrington area, and its hospital was at a loss as to its origin, quarantining anyone with similar symptoms. It had been in circulation for about a week, and in that time one person had suffered a stroke and one a massive heart attack.

Eyeing the vial, I examined the viscosity. It appeared to be more fluid than gel and looked like it was mixed with water. Uncorking it and pouring a small amount of the liquid into a test tube, I lit a small flame on the burner and began the process of breaking it into components. Within the first hour, I was able to deduce that, indeed, it was mixed with heavily chlorinated water. Shortly after, the base and a transmitter were identified. That wasn't too hard. However, a multitude of other elements were visible that I couldn't readily classify. Some looked unusual. This part was going to take a while.

Several hours later, and not much further ahead, in frustration, I placed the notes into my satchel, warded the vial and experimental dishes, and prepared to head home. Once leaving the lab, I placed a complicated ward and shield on it, fearing that an unsuspecting co-worker may attempt to enter, thus possibly exposing themselves to whatever the virus was.

Bidding Carmen "good evening", I rode the elevator up and headed for the Apparition point in an alley not far away.

My mind reeled as I headed home. Who had created this? How was it being transmitted to the public? How long do I have to create an antidote before someone dies?

That evening, after Saxon was put to bed, I poured over my notes and looked through references in my personal library. I was able to conclude that this virus was not plant-based as many were but quite complicated in its composition. I sighed heavily. My references were not enough. I needed a more extensive library and that meant a day-long trip to Venice. I wondered if Anna had plans for tomorrow.

The early morning sun reflected off the river as I approached the castle-like structure that sat regally on the waterfront. Walking the ancient stone path to the large ornate entranceway, I admired the beauty of the architecture. Built between 1537 and 1588, the Libreria Marciana was one of the oldest libraries in Italy and housed some of the most important and ancient documents and manuscripts our country had.

Jacopo Sansovino and Vincenzo Scamozzi designed and built the original library and had very specific instructions to create subterranean caverns and cloisters to vault "very, special documents". What they didn't realize was that they were assisting the Wizard community in the creation of the Libreria Althea, the oldest Wizard library in Italy that was housed beneath the Libreria Marciana.

Being a member of both the Libreria Althea and the Biblioteca Nationale Marciana, I was able to traverse between the two without difficulty. Most of the day was spent completely engrossed in the Potions and Medical sections. My curiosity in Muggle chemistry and biology helped as I discovered very creative uses for chemically produced stimulants for the endocrine system. My favorite hypothesis for the virus was that the creator had designed stimulants that could be ingested and would seep into the body through the stomach lining, affecting the pituitary gland which would raise one's blood pressure, making the ingestor hypersensitive to stimuli. The more sensitive an individual was, the more intense the symptoms would be, thus creating strokes and heart attacks. It would also disable the thymus gland, which protected children from disease, making children more susceptible. How better to get someone's attention than to threaten their children. Brilliant. Sick but brilliant. Now, knowing the symptoms, the base and transmitter, and, at least, one critical component of the virus, I felt that I could start work on possible antidotes.

My stomach growled loudly, echoing off the stacks and drawing curious looks from a few others in the vicinity. Glancing at my watch, I was surprised to find it was so late. I had skipped lunch and dinner was fast approaching. Gathering my notes and placing them in a file folder, I slipped the folder into my satchel and headed out. Feeling satisfied with my progress, I decided to stay home the following day and spend time with Saxon. I could work on theories while he napped.

I couldn't have planned it better. The rain pelted down for two days, keeping Saxon and I inside and devoted to each other. While he napped, I reviewed the notes and theories repeatedly. I had come up with a few other possibilities, but trying to see it from a "mad-scientist's" point of view, my original supposition seemed to be the most rational. I was keyed up and couldn't wait until Monday to get into the lab and try to bring a few of these theories to life. I chuckled to myself. Now, _I_ felt like the mad scientist.

On Sunday, the third day of being home, the rain finally stopped, and Saxon and I ventured out for a walk. Just before opening the front door, I asked Saxon if he was forgetting anything. He looked at me with a perplexed expression and then smiled. As he thrust his hands to reach down the hall, his white blanket came streaming out of the nursery. I smiled, very proud of my boy, and as I sat him in the stroller I explained why I had to cast the Binding Spell. I knew that he didn't understand, but one day he would.

With the stroller slightly elevated, wheels magically turning, we avoided the puddles on the gravel road. It was still overcast, but at least it was mild and not raining anymore.

We reached the outskirts of the village just as church was letting out. Practically everyone in the village attended, and in the beginning, I was invited to join. It was difficult to come up with a plausible excuse without coming right out and announcing that I was Wiccan. Finally, I simply said that I preferred to worship in solitude and, as everyone knew that I lived alone outside of the village, no one questioned further. In time, they simply accepted who I was.

As we strolled around the fountain, we passed clusters of villagers looking very concerned and talking quietly with each other. Seeing the Camptas and Anna's family heading toward the bakery, I quickened my step to meet them.

"Buon giorno," I called cautiously, noting their troubled expressions. "What's going on?"

They stopped and turned to me. Anna and Signora Campta looked like they had been crying.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I was now alarmed.

"You've heard about the epidemic in England?" Anna began.

Heard? The last I heard was that it had spread to four other communities and was particularly striking the children. I nodded.

Shakily, Anna continued. "Two children died yesterday, a three year old and a seven year old. How does a child died of a heart attack?" she cried, waving her hands in the air. Her own children were three and seven. It was no wonder she was so upset.

I shook my head in disbelief. Was I too late? While I took a few days off and enjoyed my son, children had died. My purpose was renewed, and the race was on.

After reminding Anna that I worked for a medical research company, one of many who were trying to help the British, she readily agreed to look after Saxon whenever I needed. I also said that with yesterday's developments, I might have some long days coming up in the following week. She assured me that there wouldn't be a problem, even if he had to spend the night. I didn't think that was necessary, but she was emotional, and I appreciated the offer.

Later that night, as I cuddled up in Severus' favorite armchair, Saxon snuggled sleepily on my curled legs and wrapped safely in my arms, I thought of the chaos that was happening in England. I was so glad that we lived here, in Italy, far from the war. I don't know what I would do if something happened to my child. Those poor parents.

The following week was busy. I spent every day completely engrossed in the task, and by mid-Wednesday, I appeared to finally be making headway. The chlorinated water was exactly that…pool water. It was June and hot. I'd be willing to bet that many parents took their children to the public pool to cool off, unsuspectingly exposing them to the virus. I was also right about the artificial stimulant on the endocrine glands. It was mixed with the pool water, which children often swallowed. Once that was confirmed, it was just a matter of identifying which stimulant was used. Luckily, the combinations were limited, and it was Thursday when I finally seemed to isolate the right one. Now, the trick was to level off the effect. What would reduce the effect of the pituitary gland and strengthen the thymus thus countering the virus? Arching my back and stretching the muscles, I needed to take a small break. Rising from the work stool, I began to slowly pace the room, not looking at anything in particular, but working out the stiffness.

_Dearest Goddess, Beauty of night,_

_Grant me strength and clear my sight._

_Show the path to help the ill,_

_My faith in you is eternal still._

I prayed silently as I paced, not realizing that I walked a clockwise path repeating the prayer, which became a chant.

As I passed the supply cupboard, a hazy, blue glow emerged around the slightly open door, and as I walked toward it, not breaking the circle, I looked inside and saw a small jar of bezoars illuminated. They weren't your average bezoars, but ones specifically obtained on a trip to Egypt several months ago. I had been searching for an ingredient for the antidote to Severus' last virus, but these had not been successful as they reacted poorly to the transmitter that he used. Maybe they would be successful with this one. It was worth a try.

Removing the jar, I began setting up trials, not realizing the time.

Working through the night and into Friday morning, I tested a variety of combinations. However, without a test subject, and having a very limited supply of the virus left, I had to work carefully and accurately, making every attempt count. By lunch on Friday, it appeared that I had finally succeeded in neutralizing the virus. To double check, I used the last bit of the sample to do a concluding test. Success! At least in a laboratory. If only all human illnesses could be dealt with so quickly. Now, I needed to get the antidote to Castwell and let Albus know that this situation had, hopefully, been dealt with. It had been thirty-four hours since I had seen my son…or had some sleep. I was looking forward to the weekend.


	24. Chapt 23 Life Interrupted

Chapter 23 – Life Interrupted

Leaving the Ministry and heading to the Apparition point in the alley, my fatigued senses picked up approaching magical energy. At first, I didn't think much of it as I was still in the vicinity of the Ministry, but I put my shield up just in case. It seemed to stay at a distance, but as I reached the alley, paranoia took over, and I quickly Apparated to another point in Rome, then to another and another. If it were someone following me, they would have had a hard time keeping up, and as I traversed the crowded Trevi Market on foot on a Friday evening, it would have been impossible. Reaching out empathically again, I no longer felt the energy and headed home. With all that was going on in my life, it was probably just my exhausted imagination getting the better of me, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Finally making my way to Anna's, I scooped a heavy-eyed, cranky Saxon into my arms and hugged him tightly. I hadn't seen much of him this week, and I missed him terribly. Thanking Anna for her help, she waved me off expressing her gratitude for any attempt that I was making to help those who were afflicted. I smiled a weary smile and hoisted my drowsy child onto my hip. Gathering his bag and placing him in his stroller, we headed home. By now, it had been nearly thirty-six hours since I'd slept, and I looked forward to a hot bath and a cozy bed.

Saxon fell asleep on the way, and after placing him in his crib; I wandered the cottage as the bath filled with steaming water and witch hazel. Following a thorough inspection of the wards, I peered into the fridge to grab a bite to eat. My last meal had been two days ago, and my stomach had given up growling and settled into a tight knot. The bruchetta did nothing to ease the discomfort, but I was too tired to make myself anything else. Finally heading to the bathroom, I noticed that the water had magically stopped flowing before it reached the top of the tub. I carefully stripped off my clothes and left them in a heap on the bathroom floor, easing myself in the hot, wet comfort. The light fragrance infiltrated my nostrils and worked to ease my frayed nerves. It had been a hard week.

Startling awake in cooling water, I looked down at my wrinkled hands. I figured that I must have been asleep for a while as I was beginning to look like a prune. Hoisting myself from the tub and wrapping in a fluffy towel, I stumbled to the bedroom. It was still hot outside, and I barely dried myself off before rolling into bed. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The sound of a wailing cry jolted me awake, and my feet rapidly hit the floor. Blurry-eyed, I threw on a baggy t-shirt and grabbed my wand from the bedside table as I careened toward the door, hitting my shoulder on the frame as I passed, throwing myself slightly off-balance. Reaching the nursery, I saw Saxon standing in his crib, gripping the rail and howling, tears streaking his face. I stopped to take in the situation. The morning sun beamed through the open curtain revealing quite a mess. Toys were strewn everywhere, and there was a puddle of milk on the floor by the wall near the door. Puzzled, I put my wand down on his chest of drawers and moved to comfort my child. Glancing at the clock and sniffing him cautiously, I rapidly understood. It was mid-morning, way past his feeding time, and, oh boy, did he need to be changed!

Taking care of the latter problem first, I lowered the rail of the crib and laid him out to be cleaned up.

"What happened, Sax? Did you get tired of waiting for Mummy?" I cooed, diverting his attention. "Did you try to entertain yourself?" I continued, quickly looking around the disaster of a room.

Saxon's wails turned to sniffles, and finally, he began to gurgle. It appeared that my son, realizing that no one was going to serve him breakfast anytime soon, had tried to summon his sippy cup of milk from the fridge. Evidence of this was dribbled all the way down the hall resulting in the uncontrolled splatter on his wall. No wonder he cried. It was almost within reach before he lost it. Lifting him into a snuggle, I flicked my hand toward the spilled milk, cleaning it up before it soured. I'd deal with the rest later. We made our way to the kitchen, side-stepping more puddles of milk, which where promptly banished as well, and finding the fridge door open, I poured another cup. Placing my hand over the top, "_Caldo_" warmed the milk just enough to take the chill off. I placed Saxon in his highchair and found some fruit and cereal for his breakfast.

"Well, Sax," I began as I sat in front of him, sipping juice and nibbling on a roll. "What shall we do today?"

I was rewarded with a happy gurgle as he ferociously devoured his meal.

"You don't say?" I chuckled, watching the clean highchair slowly become fruit covered. "I'm kind of tired today, my love. Would you mind if we stayed home?" I sighed wearily.

Saxon looked up, ebony eyes burrowing into mine, bananas smeared on his cheeks and chin. He reached toward me with sticky hands. "Mamamamama." Casting a gentle cleaning spell, I picked him up, and he snuggled into my neck, giving me an unyielding hug. I could feel the love emanating from him, and all I wanted to do was spent the day with my beautiful child.

It had been a glorious weekend, so peaceful. I received an owl from Chairwizard Castwell on Saturday night as Saxon and I sat in the yard watching the stars. The antidote had arrived safely, and his Masters in England would soon begin testing it on those afflicted. He was very appreciative and would let me know how successful it was. I was pleased and prayed that the antidote was strong enough. A copy of my notes had been sent as well so that the other Masters could reproduce it and make adjustments where necessary. Castwell also mentioned that he would do what he could to speed things along with the Oxford administration, as it was obvious that I had very specific talents, and it would be wise to hone those talents to benefit the Wizard world.

Sunday morning saw us lazily putter around the cottage until the meadow called to us. Packing a picnic lunch, I put Saxon in the carrier and hauled it onto my back. We hiked the foothills until we came to our favourite spot in the meadow, and removing my load, I let Saxon toddle about the soft grass exploring the elements around him. He was fascinating to watch, and as I calmly sat, a small bird landed within his reach. Saxon eased back onto his haunches and intently watched the bird. He didn't move as the creature hopped closer, eventually perching on his knee. Slowly, he lifted his head to gaze in my direction, delight on his face. Finally, the bird pecked at the edge of his t-shirt and flew off. Saxon's laughter rippled through the grass and into the trees, echoing through the foothills. What a delightful sound.

We headed home in the late afternoon, Saxon's head drooping against the back of mine, occasionally bouncing against my skull. It was not a comfortable feeling, but there was little that I could do about it. The poor boy was exhausted.

As we approached the rear of the cottage, I sensed that the wards had been disturbed. Lowering the pack to the ground and placing it against the stone wall that surrounded the yard, I drew my wand. Cautiously testing the wards, I was puzzled to find that, although they had been disturbed, they were still intact. Only someone with the password could enter without completely disrupting them. That meant…

The back door of the cottage swung open, and I launched myself at the tall, dark-clad man in the doorway. He wasn't supposed to be here! What a wonderful surprise! Severus drew me into a swinging hug as I held him tight.

"Gods, it's so good to see you. When did you arrive?" I asked, running my hand over his chest as if to reassure myself that it was really him.

"About an hour ago," he replied, cupping my cheek and looking over my shoulder at Saxon sound asleep in the pack by the wall. "I hope you don't intend to leave him there," he said dryly, nodding toward our son.

I smiled and ran back to fetch him. Severus followed, and as I lifted Saxon out of the carrier, he pulled the pack off. Carrying our sleeping child into the cottage and placing him in his crib, I turned to my husband to recount Saxon's moment with the bird. Severus ran a long finger down his son's cheek and smiled a rare smile. It changed the look of his face, and I shook my head.

"I missed you," I breathed pressing my face into his chest, enveloping him in my arms, and inhaling his scent.

"Really?" he said smugly. "I would never have known."

Severus was only able to spend a few days with us. He had received word through Albus that Castwell had received an antidote and was concerned for our well-being. I was grateful to have him home, and when Saxon woke the following morning, he was thrilled to find his father there. The days were spent in close proximity to the cottage and yard, venturing only once to the meadow. And, as Severus headed to the village for his supply of cinnamon buns prior to his leaving, I stayed home and put Saxon down for his nap.

Feeling the wards disrupt, I laughed and went to the front door. Chuckling as I swung it opened, I began to ask, "What did you forget?" but was violently pushed back into the cottage. Two men in black robes and silver skull masks stood before me.

Before I could run, the shorter of my two attackers cast, _"Impedimenta,"_ and I struggled as my movements slowed. Damn. My wand was in the bedroom on the bedside table.

"Where is he?" The taller man growled moving to face me directly.

"Dove e chi?" I replied in Italian, not having to act surprised or frightened. My carelessness had allowed these men access to our home.

The men looked at each other.

"You know who, and we know you speak English," the first growled again. "Where's Snape?"

"I don't know who you're talking about. Get out of my house!" I struggled against my invisible restraints.

"I won't ask again," the tall wizard hissed menacingly as he approached, his wand pointed at my throat. "It would be a shame to suffer to protect that foul bastard."

I stood my ground and said nothing. Occlumens was up, and my mind was quickly running through defence tactics. Building my physical energy, my muscles tightened and I focused on the Impedimenta Charm, breaking it and bolting toward the back entrance to the kitchen before my assailants knew what I had done. As I ran past the hallway to the bedrooms, I cast a Protective Charm and sent out an alarm to Severus. Running through the kitchen and coming out the other side by the front door, behind the men, my projective hand shot out.

"_Expelliarmus_", struck the first wizard while the other had followed my route and came up behind me.

Dodging "_Stupify_", I was physically knocked down by the disarmed wizard, both of us rolling onto the carpet in the sitting room.

As he pinned my shoulders to the ground, I hit him in the chest, near his heart. "_Fulmini_," sent an electric shock through his body, and he repelled backward, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room.

A wail from the bedroom signalled that Saxon had been awakened and drew the attention of the intruders. Standing between me and the hallway, they blocked my path. One held me off, casting hexes, while the other approached the bedrooms but was thrown back by the shield.

_Good, it's still intact_, I thought as my panic rose. I bolted through the kitchen again as one followed and the other waited.

Hearing the front door crash open and Severus' baritone voice call out, I felt relieved. He took in the situation within a split second and began casting hexes of his own. Spellfire ricocheted off the walls and furniture, igniting the curtains. Finally managing to get between the intruders, trying to draw their attention from the hallway, I avoided yet another curse. By now, Saxon had climbed out of his crib and had toddled down the hall. He was standing on the other side of the shield watching in horror as his parents fought off attackers. As the cottage began to fill with smoke, I tried to silently command Saxon back into his bedroom, but a stray curse bounced off the shield disrupting it, and Saxon toddled into the line of fire. From that moment, life moved into slow motion.

A curse aimed at me caught Saxon instead, lifting his small body effortlessly into the air, spinning him like a top until he crashed into the stone wall by the fireplace. I heard a scream as my own voice was wrenched from my soul. I could do nothing but watch as he silently slid down the wall. The spellfire stopped, and there was a moment of silence as we all watched Saxon crumple to the floor. I dropped to my knees and quickly crawled to him, cradling his tiny form and sobbing as I heard the fight recommence. Severus' angry growl erupted from deep within and curses and hexes were cast at a furious rate. Severus was like a madman. "_Avada Kedavra"_ without the blink of an eye and one of the assailants fell. The other ducked behind the flaming armchair, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

Severus cornered the wizard, ripping the mask from his face. "Who are you?" he demanded, his face contorted with rage.

The wizard shook his head in fear, cowering from Severus' imposing form.

Severus' teeth ground and his upper lip curled as he pressed his wand into the intruder's temple.

"Who sent you?" Severus hissed, his face within an inch of the other man's.

He shook his head again.

"_Crucio"_ was interrupted by the crash of the kitchen archway falling, and Severus' attention was suddenly drawn back to the smoke-filled sitting room, to Saxon cradled in my arms, and to the flames licking up the walls and bookcase. A quick _"Avada Kedavra"_ eliminated the last intruder, and Severus dove at us, lifting me by my shoulders and leading us out of the cottage as another piece of the ceiling fell.

I crumpled to the ground in the front yard, Saxon gripped in my arms as I watched Severus run back inside. His goal was to hide the bodies and retrieve as much of my research as possible. I was numb, shock and guilt freezing me in my spot. _I did this. I let them in._

Within moments, cars and trucks rumbled up the gravel road, villagers coming to help put out the fire. The Campta men were the first to arrive and seeing me on my knees in the yard, tears streaking my face, and Saxon's limp body in my arms, they froze in their tracks. Severus came running out the front door with a box of miniature texts and files in his arms. He had reduced as much as he could before the roof of the cottage finally caved in. It was a sombre sight to see fifteen or so men standing helplessly as the small stone cottage fell to the flames.

I felt several hands on my shoulders as someone tried to take Saxon from me, but my grip was strong and a keening wail erupted from deep within. I tried to hold on, but Severus pried my arms open as Signore Campta took our son. Feeling his arms encircle me, I clung to my husband in sheer and utter pain, sobs wracking my body. _I did this_.

Severus and I stayed at the Campta's until the funeral. Saxon was buried in a small plot in the church cemetery, under an old oak tree, on the far side, facing the rising sun. The ceremony was on June twenty-first, the first day of summer, Litha, the longest day of the year, and it certainly felt like it. Litha used to be my favourite Sabbatt but no longer. Now, it was tainted with heart-wrenching memories.

Severus assured me that my guilt was misplaced, that I had every right to think that it was him returning that drew the attack. He felt guilty himself. They were Death Eaters, in full garb, searching for him. He felt that he had led them to us. We tried to find solace in each other, but each of us had to deal with our own demons. At night, we lay awake in silence, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the creaking of the house. The few times that we did manage to fall asleep led to fitful nightmares and tears. After a few days, Severus and I took a walk to the meadow, and he sat me down on a fallen log, kneeling before me.

"Wiccan belief states that no one really dies, they move on to a place where they wait until they are ready to return. Isn't that right?" His voice was steady and deep as if he had rehearsed this.

"Yes," I said, looking into his eyes. "But, that doesn't stop the pain of loss."

"No, it doesn't," he said quietly. "If Saxon were to return, what do you think he would come back as?"

"It's not for us to choose. It's a matter of experiencing all we can from life," I replied, wondering where this was heading.

"I know, but if you were to take a guess, knowing his spirit, how he was, what would he be?"

"A bird," I whispered, remembering his reaction to the bird the last time that we were in the meadow.

Severus' smile was small and thoughtful, and then his expression changed to deep sadness. "Daniella, your life is in danger, and it's my fault."

My eyes shot to his, knowing what he was about to say. I shook my head and began to speak, but he held his hand up to stop me.

"As much as this pains me, you and I both know what needs to be done." He sighed a heavy sigh and looked away for a moment. " My darling Daniella, you are safer if we are apart."

I shook my head again, tears beginning to run down my face. "But, we need each other," I choked.

"Yes, but you also know that I'm right. The war is getting worse. Neither of us can do our jobs properly if we're constantly thinking of keeping the other safe. My leaving…and staying away…is the least I can do to keep you alive." Raising his hand to cup my cheek, he continued sombrely. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you as well. I love you. You are and always will be my rock, my saving grace."

Brushing my tears away with his thumb, he kissed my lips softly and rose with elegant grace. Reaching out his hand, he pulled me to my feet, enveloping me in a life-saving embrace. He kissed the top of my head and backed away, pressing a small, light pink orb into my palm.

"I've already spoken with the Camptas and told them that I will not be returning. They're good people. They'll keep an eye on you," he said as he led the way to a small clearing.

I kept shaking my head in disbelief, trying to wake myself from this nightmare that just kept getting worse. But, deep down, I did understand. He was right, and as much as it hurt, it had to be done. There would always be the Society meetings, the occasional symposium. It wasn't as if we would never see each other, and maybe, someday, when this was all over, we could be together again.

I took a deep breath, wiped my tears away, and looked up at my solemn husband. With a steady voice, I began, "Remember this, caro: you are my husband, a good man, a caring man. Don't let that Reversal Charm of yours take over your life. I would hate to see you get lost in it. I will always be here should you need me. You are my bond, my other half. Please, caro, do what you must, but never forget who you are, who I am, and what we are to each other."

I placed my hands on either side of his face and drew him close into a sweet, last kiss.

"Keep well, my love, and stay safe," I whispered as I backed away.

Tears began to glisten in his eyes as he stood to his full height and backed into the middle of the meadow. Our eyes locked, and I could see into his soul: the pain and the fear and the love. This had to be done. With a last, "I love you", he Disapparated, leaving the sun beaming into the opening, shining a light where my heart once beat.

Sitting alone in our room above the Campta's Bakery, the pink orb glowed from its place on the dresser. I wondered what it was but didn't yet have the courage to open it. It was all I could do to hold myself together but late in the night, as Goddess Moon shone her strength through the open window, the glow grew and illuminated the walls. Summoning the orb and placing it on the bed, it opened automatically, and the most beautiful, mournful melody emerged. I curled onto my side and cried as a familiar baritone voice sang a song from his heart.

_Chorus_

_I will remember you._

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by._

_Weep not for the memories._

_I'm so tired I can't sleep_

_Standing on the edge of something much too deep._

_Funny how we feel so much but cannot say a word_

_We're screaming inside but we can't be heard._

_Chorus_

_So afraid to love you, more afraid to lose,_

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose._

_Once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night,_

_You gave me everything you gave me life._

_Chorus_

_Remember all the good times that we had._

_We let them slip away from us when things got bad._

_Clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun._

_I want to feel your warmth around me, want to be the one._

_I will remember you._

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by._

_Weep not for the memories._

_Weep not for the memories._

A/N – The song "I Will Remember You" was written by Seamus Egan, Sarah McLauchlan and Dave Merenda. It was taken from the Kenny Rogers CD "She Rides Wild Horses".


	25. Epilogue

3

Epilogue

Albus and Madam Pomfrey visited the week following Severus' departure. Severus had contacted them upon his return to England, conveyed the news, and then departed for places unknown. We figured that he needed time to digest the events of the past few weeks and come to terms with what had happened. Albus was concerned that he may seek revenge quickly, thus causing problems for the Order's future plans, but I reminded him that Severus was a Slytherin; there would be no quick revenge. It would be slowly plotted for maximum damage. Albus nodded in silent agreement and continued, explaining that he had suggested that when Severus returned, he consider "applying" for a position at the school. After all, Voldemort wanted someone in Hogwarts, didn't he?

Then, the two of them could decide what needed to be done.

Albus had his hands full with other matters as well. The Death Eaters were gaining power, and Voldemort had targeted James Potter as one of his biggest menaces. The Potter family had been forced into hiding. No one knew where they were, and it seemed that no one was safe.

Albus and Madam Pomfrey stayed only for the afternoon, and I felt comforted by their presence. As the friendly mediwitch drew me into a consoling hug, I could feel my strength renew. I had a job to do. This evil bastard had taken away everything that I ever cared about: my parents, my child, my home, and my husband. I'd be damned if I was going to let him get away with it.

As the couple prepared to leave, Albus drew the Camptas aside then thanked them for taking care of me so well, and with a slow movement of his hand, their memories were adjusted to know only that I had been visited by consoling friends.

As I wasn't sleeping much anyway, I rose early every morning to help Signore Campta in the bakery. Kneading the dough seemed to help alleviate some of the frustrations and helped to strengthen my muscles. Each afternoon, I would jog around the outskirts of the village, avoiding the west side that led to the cottage ruins and the area around the church. Although I had been to see Saxon's grave, I couldn't do it on a regular basis. It was far too painful. I spoke to him in the silence of my room at night and asked the Goddess to please keep a comforting watch over my little boy until he was ready to return.

Village gossip centred around what had caused the fire, how Saxon had died, and why Severus had left. Conversations would stop when I approached, and people would stare. Signora Campta would simply pat my arm and tell me to ignore it for in a small village there was nothing else for many people to do than watch the lives of others. Life was becoming uncomfortable, and I needed to release the pent up energy.

I refused to go to the meadow, so headed to an abandoned mine on the other side of the village. I spent the afternoon blasting rocks in the old quarry and returning them to their original state, only to blast them again. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. I needed a change. I needed to focus on something else.

At the end of July, while preparing for bed, I was startled by a shriek that sent me scrambling for my wand. Banging and screaming from the sitting room below had me racing for the stairs, descending rapidly, and landing at the bottom ready for battle. Signore Campta, who had been cleaning the kitchen, raced from the other direction toward the noise as well. In the sitting room, Signora Campta was screaming, wielding a broom in the air at an unseen assailant.

"Fuori! Fuori!" she screamed over and over.

Signore Campta and I stopped at the door, afraid to get in her way. We, both, watched as a speckled brown owl rested on the top of the old curio cabinet on the far side of the room.

"Don't just stand there," the Signora called to her husband. "Help me get this thing outside. That's the third owl in the neighbourhood in the past month. They never come into the village!" she cried.

Signore Campta stepped into the sitting room and took the broom from his wife. As he raised it, ready to gently scoop the offending aviary from the house, it took flight and circled over their heads.

"Look, it's carrying something," the Signore said, ducking the diving bird.

I tucked my wand into the folds of my nightdress and entered the room, holding out my arm. The owl flew to me, and upon landing, extended its leg. The envelope appeared quite large and would have been difficult to carry in its beak. I'm surprised it didn't through it off balance. Untying the letter, I quickly thought of an excuse as the Camptas watched in astonishment.

"A friend of mine in Rome trains owls the way one would train carrier pigeons. He finds them cleaner and more reliable, plus they can carry large loads," I explained matter-of-factly.

It seemed to work for they sat together on the sofa watching me deal with the bird. Sitting in the armchair by the hallway, I opened the large envelope to find another one inside. The one inside was addressed to the Minister of Magic, but the name had an ink slash through it, and my name written underneath. Inside the second envelope, the parchments were written in black script and referred to the next envelope. The third was addressed to Mr. Castwell. _Mister?_ I thought, mystified. Opening the final envelope, I found several pieces of paper, not parchment, and they were typed, not in script. Scanning them quickly, then flipping back and reading them more carefully, I was stunned.

"Well?" Signora Campta asked curiously.

I scanned all of the pieces of paper and parchment, once more.

"They've accepted it," was my astonished reply. Rereading the first letter and flipping to the second, I looked up to face my inquisitive friends. "They acknowledged my former education and work history. I've been accepted."

"Been accepted where, cara? Where are you going?" asked a concerned Signore Campta.

"I'm going to Oxford," I replied. "Medical science. Graduate studies. Classes begin at the end of August."

"You're leaving?" Signora Campta sniffed.

"Yes. I think it's time for me to go." I felt a surge of strength and determination as well as sadness as I watched the elderly couple sitting across from me. I had spent three years here, and so much had happened. The waiting was over. It was time to move on, time to create another chapter in my life. Time to leave these memories.

"I'm going to Oxford," I repeated as the reality of it finally setting in. "I'm going to Oxford!"


End file.
